And Then There Were Three
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: On hiatus so sorry. Spencer and Toby are together and face challenges like every couple. But they have more to worry about since they and their friends are being blackmailed and taunted by A. Together they make it through, but what would seasons 4 and 5 be like if Spencer was expecting?
1. Chapter 1

Dah-dah-duh

I glanced over at my phone to see that I had just received a new text message from Toby.

**Hey Spence Just found out I have the day off due 2 bad weather Wanna grab coffee B4 school? -T**

Toby, Toby, Toby, he was the best boyfriend I could imagine. He knew almost everything about me. Especially that it was impossible for me to function without at least three cups of coffee in the morning.

**That's great! C U in 10. Luv U :) ****-S**

Today was one of those days where I just knew that it was going to be perfect. I mean seriously, how could a day that started by having coffee with your man not be perfect, even if I was feeling somewhat queasy this morning. Oh, well, nothing to worry about. Probably just something I ate. I quickly finished brushing my hair and grabbed my bag and was heading out the door.

I reached the Brew in record time and quickly walked over to the small table in the corner where Toby was sitting and reading The Catcher in the Rye with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning, Handsome." I said as I slid into the seat across from him and reached for the extra coffee that was sitting on the table.

"Hey, Beautiful!" he greeted me with a big smile on his face as he leaned over the table to kiss me. "I didn't even see you come in. How've you been?

"Oh, just the usual, family tensions, Emily's been at my place constantly since she got in a fight with Paige, and oh yeah, Melissa and Wren are back in town for a two week visit. I can't get enough of the sisterly love that fills the air. Thankfully they are in Philly for the next couple of days. But I don't care how hectic things get as long as you're my safe place to land."

"Well, the life of Spencer Hastings is never dull it seems."

"That's an understatement." I sarcastically reply. "Enough of me and my troubles, how have you been? I haven't seen much of you since you started working at that construction site in Philly."

"I've been okay, but to be honest, now that you're here, I'm amazing. And don't worry I'll be done with the Philly job by Saturday." He replied with a grin.

We sat in silence for a few minutes drinking coffee and picking at the raspberry muffins Toby ordered. All of the sudden the queasiness I had felt earlier came back. I tried to ignore it but it must have showed on my face because Toby suddenly looked concerned.

"Are you alright, Spence? You don't look well, and you usually eat a muffin in ten seconds."

"Yeah, fine, just got butterflies in my stomach." I lied. Toby didn't seem to buy it so I added. "You know there's this huge essay that's due in a couple of days and if I don't get and A, life at home is going to be miserable. Plus with a three day weekend coming up due to a teacher's conference in Philly the teachers are giving us extra homework to occupy us for the extra day." Luckily this time he seemed to buy the lie.

"Spence, you have nothing to worry about. You'll ace that essay in your sleep. And since when do you doubt that you'll get an A?" He stated trying to comfort me. That's one of the many things I loved about Toby. He was always trying to make me feel better and knew exactly what to say. "Come on; let's go up to the loft. I wanna show you something before you have to leave for school." He stated trying to comfort me.

I grabbed my things and followed Toby to the loft. It was convenient for him to live right above the Brew since we met there for coffee so much. Toby opened the door for me and let me go through first. He was always the perfect gentleman.

"So what did you want to show me?"I asked curiously. Usually I can be patient if I want to be, but today Toby was just the tiniest bit mischievous, so I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. Toby walked over and sat on one of the kitchen stools and I stood next to him. He was searching through his cluttered counter when I smelled something like extra strong bleach and I felt myself running to the bathroom.

"Spencer! Are you okay?I couldn't answer as I ran and barely made it over to the toilet and lost the muffin I had just eaten and whatever was left from dinner last night.

Toby was at my side within a few seconds holding my hair out of my face. After I was sure I was finished I lied down on the cold tile floor and waited for the dizzy feeling in my head to go away.

"You okay, Spence?" Toby asked with a worried and concerned look on his face. I grabbed his hand and managed to sit up.

"Yeah, I think so. I guess it was something I ate plus all the stress at school."

"Speaking of school, you should probably ditch today. You don't want to get anyone else sick and you probably wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. Come on, I'll drive you home." He said. As much as I hated missing school he was probably right. He helped me up off the floor then left to get me a glass of water to get the awful vomit taste out of my mouth. After that I grabbed my jacket and followed him to my car.

"Tobes, if we drive my car how are you going to get back here?"

"Well, I was planning on staying at your place until you felt better and then I might bum a ride off of Jason back to the loft.

I didn't respond and just hopped into the passenger side of my car. Usually I would argue with Toby about who was going to drive but the way I was feeling it probably wouldn't be the best idea for me to drive. My thoughts were proved right when I started feeling car sick when Toby made a sharp right at the intersection. Lucky for me my house was close to the Brew and we made it home before I got sick again. Toby jumped out of the car and ran over to my side. He opened my door and helped me out. I tried walking to the front door but ended up almost falling because of how sick I felt. So Toby picked me up and carried me, much to my annoyance.

"Toby, just because I feel car sick doesn't mean I can't walk you know." It was sweet that he was doing this but I couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit irritated that he wouldn't let me walk.

"I'm not putting you down and that's final. I don't need you tripping and hitting your head. Because vomiting is a concussion symptom and you don't need to be doing any more of that." He replied firmly. It was obvious he wasn't going to let me have my way.

"Okay, Toby, we're in the house, now can you please put my down!" I pleaded as we walked through the front door. When Toby didn't put me down I was going to protest by slapping his shoulder but then I saw my mother was standing in the kitchen with a shocked look on her face.

"Spencer, what are the two of you doing? You're supposed to be at school, and isn't Toby supposed to be at a construction site in Philly?" My mother questioned. Besides my half brother Jason, my mom was the only one in the family that approved of me and Toby dating. But she would put her foot down if things got out of hand, like ditching school to be with Toby for instance.

"You can relax, Mom. Toby is off today and I went to met him at the Brew for coffee. He wanted to show me something in his loft and when we got up there I threw up and he insisted on taking me home and carrying me into the house."

My mom's face changed from irritated at the thought of my skipping school to concern as she realized I wasn't skipping just to be with my boyfriend and that I was actually sick.

"Spencer, are you alright? Did you catch something at school?"

"No, I don't think so. I was feeling a little queasy off and on this morning, but all of the sudden I got a whiff of bleach or something and just lost it. I felt better at first but then on the ride here I started feeling sick again."

"Well, let's get you into bed and see what we can do." She said and finally acknowledged Toby by saying. "Thank you for bringing Spencer home, Toby. Would you mind carrying her upstairs? I'll get some tea to make her feel better and be up in a minute."

"Your welcome, Mrs. Hasting. Now let's get you, Spence, upstairs." Toby replied as he started heading for the stairs.

I had a feeling I was about to get sick any second and I really didn't want to throw up on Toby so I quickly hit him in the shoulder so that I could escape his arms and ran to the kitchen sink since it was closer than the bathroom. Thankfully I made it to the sink and didn't get it all over the kitchen floor or Toby. Just like last time Toby was at my side holding the hair out of my face. He must really have one strong stomach I thought just before I collapsed onto the floor and passed out.

* * *

"Spence, Spencer? You okay, Sweetie?" my mom asked. I realized I was in my bedroom but things were a little blurry.

"What happened?" I asked. Things were getting clear and I was definitely on my bed in my room but didn't remember getting up there.

"You threw up in the kitchen sink and then passed out on the floor." My mom stated as she reached over to get me a glass of water. "I think you passed out from dehydration from all your throwing up. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm a little hungry actually."

"Well, that's not surprising since you lost anything you've eaten in the last couple of hours. Here, these crackers might help, and they should stay down." She said passing be a box of saltine crackers.

I ate only one for now just to see if I could swallow it, and when it didn't bother me I ate a few more. Suddenly the thought crossed my mind that only my mom was in the room. Where was Toby?

"Mom, did Toby leave?" I asked.

"No, Sweetie, he's out in the hall talking to the girls on the phone. They've been calling like crazy since you never miss school without telling at least one of them."

"Oh, I completely forgot about the girls, I hope I didn't scare them too bad." I replied feeling guilty for worrying the girls. For all they knew I had been kidnapped by **A** and murdered. I was going to ask if I could talk to them when Toby came into the room.

"Hey, you're awake! How do you feel?" he said to me as a huge smile spread across his worried face.

"Yep, I'm officially awake and feeling pretty good. I might even be able to eat something other than crackers."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You had the girls and I really scared. I had to tell them at least twenty times not to ditch school, but they said they'll be over as soon as school's out for the day." Toby said and then leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"Well, Spencer, since you seem to be handling those crackers pretty well, I'll go make you a sandwich." My mom said as she started to walk towards the door. I didn't blame her for trying to get away from two lovebirds like us.

"Oh, I can make her one, Mrs. Hastings. You stay here with Spencer." Toby volunteered. He was always ready to do anything to help me and the rest of the family, even Melissa if it ever came to it.

"Thank you, Toby. It'll give me a chance to talk to Spencer about a couple of things I've been meaning to tell her." My mom replied with a smile. She was always telling me that Toby was a keeper because he was willing to anything for anyone.

"Sure, Mrs. Hastings, take your time. I'll be downstairs." He said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"So, what do you need to tell me, Mom?" I asked slightly confused. My mom always told me things the second they happened.

"Well, Honey, I told Toby that you probably just had some strange twenty-four hour bug and that you passed out from dehydration. But I'm not sure that that's the reason." She explained hesitantly.

"What are you trying to say, Mom?" I asked. I was completely confused.

"Spencer, you're smart, think about it." She said. She waited a minute to see if I understood what she meant. Since I clearly didn't she continued. "Spencer, you said that you had been queasy on and off all morning, you smelled something strange and got sick, you felt car sick on the ride home, and now you feel fine after eating something."

"What!" I raised my voice out of shock because what she was saying started making sense. "Mom, are you trying to imply that I'm having morning sickness?"

"Spencer, it's gonna be okay, you just need to tell me some things."

"Like whether Toby and I have been together? Well, if that's your question, my answer is yes, we have done it a few times." I was aggravated that I could be so stupid as to get myself into this awkward situation. My mom and I were really close but I usually drew the line when it came to personal hygiene and physical relationships, like kissing and what not.

"Spence, have you been feeling weird lately? Tired all the time, headaches, or queasiness?" She asked with concern.

"Well, to be honest this isn't the first morning I've felt sick just the first time I actually got sick. I have been pretty tired lately but I just blamed school."

"It may just be that you're working too hard in school, Spencer, but we can't know for sure unless you take a test. I know this is scary but I'm gonna be here to help you in any way I can. So will the girls, Toby, and Jason." She said with a concerned look on her face.

I stared at the wall as a thousand thoughts whirled around inside my head. How was I gonna go to school while pregnant. I may have my mom's help but what will my dad do? How the hell was I supposed to tell Toby? How was I going to deal with the worst thing of all…**A**?

"I know you and the girls and Toby will be there but…" I trailed off. My mom thought I was scared of being a teen mom, and yes that did have me a little concerned, but I was really afraid of **A**.

"What is it, Sweetie? You can tell me anything." Her face showed deep concern and worry. I didn't want my mom to become **A**'s next target by telling her anything so I quickly came up with a lie.

"It's just that I'm scared of Dad and Melissa." I blurted out. My mom looked like she understood but just to clear any doubt from her mind that I was still hiding something I explained. "We both know that you and Jason are the only ones that like Toby. I mean Dad already doesn't like him, what's he gonna do when he finds out that Toby is the father?"

"I don't know. But I promise I'll smooth things over with your father if they get out of hand. Everything's going to be fine, Spencer, trust me."

I wanted to trust her, but I still couldn't believe I was pregnant, so how was I suppose to trust that it would be okay? I needed some time to myself to think. As much as I appreciated my mom's help I needed serious alone time to clear my mind, but I knew that she had no intentions of leaving. I had to come up with some sort of excuse.

"Mom, I think you're right. I should take a pregnancy test, just to be sure. Do you think you could get me one?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want her to pick up on the fact that I was trying to make her leave. "But don't tell Toby. I want to tell him. That is if I'm even pregnant at all."

"Sure, Sweetie, I'll go run out to the drugstore, and I'll send Toby up to keep you company. I'll tell him that I'm going to pick up some medicine that might help." She said reassuringly as she stood up and walked toward the door.

"Thanks, Mom." I said smiling at her as she closed my bedroom door.

I was glad to finally be alone, even if it was just for a few minutes. Toby was going to be up here in a minute and I would have to pretend that everything was fine. I hated lying to Toby, especially after promising not to keep anything from each other when we got back together after the whole Toby-and-I-joining-the-A-team-thing.

I was trying to think of a reason my mom would want to talk to me when my thoughts were shattered by the door opening. "Hey, are you feeling any better?" Toby asked walking through the door.

"Yeah, I feel fine." I replied as he handed me a plate with a peanut butter and banana sandwich on it. "Thank you for the sandwich, Toby, you're so sweet." I said. I was hoping that if I flattered him now he wouldn't over react when I got around to telling him about the pregnancy. But at least I didn't have to worry about that until I actually took a test and it said positive.

"You're most welcome." He replied. He sat on the edge of the bed then asked the question I knew was coming but I dreaded answering. "So, what did you and your mom talk about?"

"Oh, uh, she just wanted me to…cut Melissa a little slack. She told me that I should be a little nicer since we are sisters and she's been through a lot, blah, blah, blah."

"Oh." He nodded his head and that was his only response. He knew Melissa and I were more rivals than sisters and that I hated it when people told me to be nicer to her and that I shouldn't act like that toward my sister.

"So, how are the girls?" I asked, trying to change to a lighter subject. Preferably one were I could avoid accidentally saying something. "Are they gonna stop by with my homework later on?"

"Other than scared that you had been kidnapped by Redcoat the girls are good. Hanna said they would stop by to see how you were doing, and said not to worry about homework because they have it taken care of."

"Are you kidding me? The girls know how I feel about cheating on homework and I know that they don't bother doing extra credit." I raised my voice out of frustration and ignorance on Hanna's part. "I'm gonna call Hanna and tell her that sick or not I will kick her butt if she doesn't bring my homework and extra credit assignments this afternoon!"

"Relax, Spence. Just because Hanna said they were taking care of it doesn't necessarily mean cheating. Now, stop worrying about the girls and homework and try to get some rest." He replied, trying to get me to calm me down. He reached over and grabbed my, now empty, plate, and placed it on the night stand, then leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Tobes." I said just before I kissed him on the lips.

We continued our little make out blissfully, and the next thing I knew my mom was knocking on my door.

"Spencer, do I want to come in right now, or should I wait for you and Toby to settle down?" My mom asked from the other side of my bedroom. My cheeks turned bright red as I realized what my mom must have heard. Toby stood up and quickly opened the door for my mom. "Mrs. Hastings, I was just…uh…"

"Toby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Believe it or not I was also a teenager. But I think it would be best if you two cut it out until Spencer isn't sick." My mom casually said to him while also hinting for him to leave so that she and I could talk privately. I was glad when he left the room because I could finally get the answer I had been going crazy to find out. "Here it is, Sweetie, it's pretty simple so you should be able to figure it out." She said while handing me a bag after she was sure that Toby was downstairs. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mom, I will." I got up and walked toward my bathroom. I closed the door and followed the directions on the box.

A few minutes later I looked at the stick, and there it was, that little pink plus that meant my world had just been flipped upside down… forever. I sat down on the floor overwhelmed by what I had just realized. I knew from the moment my mom suggested it that it was true but now there was proof. I was pregnant! In just a few short months a little baby would be in my arms and I would be a mother to a little Spencer or Toby. At first I was too shocked to even think, but the more I thought about it the happier I became. I was going to be a mommy to a precious little baby, what could possibly be better!

"Spencer? Are you okay in there? You've been in there for almost fifteen minutes?" My mom asked frantically. Usually she was level headed about everything and it took at lot to shake her up. I guess I couldn't blame her for freaking out.

"Everything's perfect, Mom, just perfect." I replied with a smile as I came out of the bathroom. My mom didn't have to say anything, her face said it all. 'Was I pregnant?' "You're gonna be a grandma!" That was all I was able to say, before tears of joy started flowing down my smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi Everyone! I am so excited by the amount of views I have gotten for this story! And before I forget let me just throw this out there, this also applies to all chapters and stories, I DO NOT OWN Pretty Little Liars! Anyway just to let you know I plan on updating every Monday or Tuesday (Unless I'm too excited and can't wait). Just for a little more background on this story it is set in S4 probably around episode 7. Spencer and Jason are closer as siblings and also, if you can't tell already, Spencer and her mother have a strong mother-daughter relationship. Okay so let's get to the story and I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Later that day the girls came over, Toby left for the loft to work on some sketches for a client so that we could have our girl time, and my parents had to meet a client, so we had the house to ourselves.

"So, what are the plans for our girl night, Spence?" Hanna asked while sorting through my closet.

"Well, I thought we could order a pizza and then stay up all night talking and watching chick-flicks. But first we should watch the newest Dancing with the Stars." I suggested to the girls. "Does that sound good to you guys?"

"Yeah, sure." They all agreed. I reached over to grab my phone and order our girl night usual: one medium pizza with chicken, pepperoni, and onions, one medium white pizza, and two large orders of bread sticks.

"Okay, so, the food is on its way, and we've decided what to watch, so all that's left is to talk about the latest news in Rosewood until the food arrives." I stated after hanging up the phone.

"Okay, so, I'll start." Emily said deciding to start the conversation. "Today I set a new record in swim practice, and Paige and I made up and have a date for next Tuesday."

"That's great, Em, I'm happy for you!" Aria replied. "Uh…my mom and I are going up to Philly Sunday morning and coming home Monday night."

"Really, that sounds fun, Aria. I'm glad that you and your mom get to spend sometime together! When you get back you'll have to tell me about all the shopping you did." Hanna replied, finally coming out of my closet. "Well, my newest Rosewood news is that Caleb and I have decided to go Pittsburgh for part of the weekend. There's a concert there that Caleb really wants to go see and I hear that they have some great malls there."

"Of course there are, Hanna, after all what's a three day weekend without at least six hours of shopping a day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, Miss Hastings, but I will have you know that I am just as interested in the concert as I am in the shopping." Hanna remarked, with a hint of annoyance due to my sarcasm. "Besides aren't you the one who owns a three hundred dollar Ralph Lauren ruffled skirt? And I remember, because I was the one who went with you to four different stores in one day to find it in your size!"

"Fine, I'll give you that one. But it's not my fault it got lost in the mail when I ordered it online and I needed it for a dinner that weekend. It was a fashion emergency. You know how my parents are when it comes to their extravagant dinners" I stated trying to sound as dignified as I could. Just like this time, it was usually a lost cause when it came to Hanna and clothes.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about you tell us some of your news, Spence?" Aria suggested, trying to change the subject to a less intense one. She knew how Hanna and I sometimes engaged in friendly squabbles that weren't always so friendly.

"Well, I went to meet Toby and while we were in the loft I threw up, so I spent the rest of the day in bed." I quickly replied. I wanted to tell the girls that I was pregnant but now didn't seem like the best time, so I quickly changed the subject by asking Emily about her last swim meet. The food arrived fairly quickly and that was it for conversation since we were all starving.

After we ate we headed up to my room to watch DWTS. As I went to turn the TV on my phone started vibrating. I walked over to my desk and opened the new text.

**I know about your and Toby's little 'accident.' Wanna keep baby safe, keep Toby and Caleb away. –A**

"Crap! Are you kidding me?" I yelled. This was just what I needed right now.

"What is it, Spence?" Emily asked with concern written on her face. Hanna and Aria looked up from their phones with worried looks as well.

"I need to tell all of you something, and I need your help, big time!" I said trying to keep tears back. The thought of** A **threatening my baby was overwhelming. I went to sit on the edge of my bed and tried to collect my thoughts. I had planned on telling the girls about the baby, but not like this.

"Spence, whatever it is, don't be afraid to ask us, we'd do anything for you." Aria said as she came over the put her arm around my shoulder in a comforting side hug.

"Thanks, Aria, I know that." I replied. I took a deep breathe, cleared my throat, and started telling my story. "This morning I met Toby at the loft, when I got there I threw up. He brought me home and my mom told him that I probably have some sort of bug. But that's not the real reason. The real reason I was throwing up is…is because I'm…I'm pregnant!"

All three girls just sat there with stunned faces, too shocked by what I had just said to say anything so I continued. "I'm not sure when it happened but the problem isn't an unplanned baby. The problem is that **A** knows, and is threatening that if I don't stop Toby and Caleb from looking for Redcoat then something will happen to my baby."

Hanna was the first one to break the silence in the room by shouting. "What! Toby and Caleb are looking for Redcoat? That's a suicide mission! And…and you're pregnant! When the hell did that happen?"

"Hanna, I don't know for sure when I got pregnant. All I know is that I did, **A** knows, and is now threatening the baby, me, Toby, and Caleb." I shouted back.

"Whoa, calm down you guys." Aria said as she stepped in between us. "Let's take this one step at a time. First of all, Spencer, are you all alright?"

"Yeah, I'm as good as anyone in this situation could be. I just found out that I'm pregnant today and I have a doctor's appointment Friday." I said as calmly as I could.

"Okay, good. Now the second thing we should worry about is, why is **A **threatening Toby and Caleb?" Aria asked, taking control of the situation.

"Well, let's see, maybe it's because Toby and my boyfriend are the idiots looking for Redcoat!" Hanna shouted.

"Or Toby and Caleb either found something or they're close to finding something." Emily suggested.

"Emily has a point. If Toby and Caleb found something out, **A **isgoing to make sure that somebody pays for it. In this case me and my baby." I replied.

"Well, that is not gonna happen, Spence." Aria stated firmly. It was so cute when she was serious or angry about something. "You and Hanna are going to call your boyfriends and tell them to meet us at the Brew, we'll tell them about the baby and **A**'s newest threat so we can settle this."

"Aria, I hate to tell you this. As much as I want to get this settled this isn't the way I want to tell Toby, and the Brew is way too public. If we're going to meet up with them somewhere it has to be a little more private."

"What does it matter where we meet the guys? All that matters is that **A** knows that we told them to back off." Hanna said with an irritated attitude. She was always trying to protect Caleb from **A** and got angry when she failed.

"Hanna, we can't just charge into this. If we tell the guys to back off they'll just do it behind our backs, and if we tell them that **A** threatened us, that'll make them work harder." I yelled back. I had finally snapped. After all the pressure from school, **A**, my family, and now Hanna pushing me to tell Toby and Caleb to back off by telling them about the baby was just too much.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, I didn't mean it to sound that way." Hanna quickly apologized. She had never been good at being tactful. "I just can't stand the thought of something happening to Caleb, just like you can't stand the thought of **A** hurting Toby or the baby."

"Its fine, Han, I didn't mean to snap either. I've been under a lot of stress and being extra emotional cause I'm pregnant doesn't help." I replied as I went to sit next to her on the sleeping bag. I gave her a quick hug to comfort her and tell her that there were no hard feelings.

"Well, what do we do? Spencer's right. If we tell the guys to stop they'll just ignore us and work harder." Emily asked.

"Well, I guess I start by telling Toby that he's the father. I think if Toby knew that the baby was involved he wouldn't go behind our backs trying to find **A**, but I don't know what to do about Caleb." I said trying to sound confident in my plan when the truth was that is scared the hell out of me.

"You're right, Spence. You tell Toby about the baby then about **A**, while I go and tell Caleb to stop hunting Redcoat. If he doesn't listen to me I'll give him the ultimate threat. I'll tell him that if he even thinks about hurting my niece or nephew by looking for Redcoat that it's over between us." Hanna stated firmly, yet you could hear the excitement in her voice at the fact that she would be an aunt. It was like an unwritten promise between us that when we had kids we would all be their aunts.

"Yep, this baby is going to have three of the best aunts in the world." I said laughing at Hanna enthusiasm. We all started laughing and forgot about **A** and all the trouble and secrets for awhile. We had a plan to stick together and keep this baby safe no matter what, and everything looked like it was going to work. All I needed to do was break the news to Toby.

* * *

The girls and I finally settled down and just decided to watch movies the rest of the night like we had planned. Later that night Toby texted to see how I was doing, and after a couple of minutes of texting we decided to meet up at our spot by the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign. The girls were disappointed that I was leaving them but we knew it had to be done. Hanna came with me and I dropped her off at Caleb's so that she could tell him to stop hunting down Redcoat.

I got to our spot a few minutes before Toby and set up. My plan was to make it as romantic as possible before dropping the bomb. I laid a few blankets over the rock we always sat on and got out two thermoses of coffee then waited for Toby to get there.

I sat on the rock gazing down at the town deep in thought when I felt warm arms wrap around me. I hadn't noticed that Toby was there until that moment, and I didn't realize either that I was shivering from the cold, until his warm arms were around me and he planted a kiss on my cheek.

We sat together for a few minutes in silence until I remembered the two thermoses of coffee and handed him one. "Wow, blankets and coffee under the stars, what's going on, Spence?" He asked, with shock and surprise in his voice. Usually he was the one to come up with crazy, spontaneous date ideas.

"What? Can't a girl just do something nice for her boyfriend?" I asked in a teasing manner, trying to cover the nervousness in my voice. But as always he sees right through me.

"Spence, there's something you're not telling me. What's going on?" He asked. He went from surprised, to worried in less than a second.

I didn't reply, I just continued to sit in silence. After all, how the hell did you tell your boyfriend that you're pregnant, he's the father, and that you're being threatened?

"Spence, talk to me. The last time you had something to tell me and you just sat there instead of telling me what was wrong you broke up with me to keep me safe. Now, what's going on?"

"Toby, I'm not breaking up with you, but I'd understand if you broke up with me after what I'm about to tell you." I blurted out trying to hide my tears that were threatening to spill over. I glanced at his face as he waited for me to continue. I turned away from his gaze and told him what I had to say. "Toby, you once asked me 'If we had a real baby, what would it look like?' And I said 'A newborn with a six-pack.' Well, now we're gonna find out, cause…cause I'm pregnant, Toby!"

Toby just sat there. He didn't move or even breathe. I started thinking the worst and I didn't even realized when I started to cry. What if he's angry or doesn't want to have a baby with me. These ideas had never crossed my mind but the longer he just sat there in a daze and letting me cry, the more I was sure that he didn't want any part in this. I was trying to make my body move so I could run to my car and get away. This was obviously a mistake. Just as I started to stand up Toby grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a warm and comforting hug.

"Spence, everything's gonna be fine I promise." He finally said. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. Suddenly all the doubts from a few minutes ago fled my mind as I turned to face him. Our lips connected and for a few moments all I cared about was being in Toby's arms and knowing that he would be there for me.

"Toby, there's more." I said finally, yet very reluctantly, breaking away from the kiss.

He looked at me with a strange look and asked. "What? Are you gonna tell me that you're having twins or something?"

"No." I laughed. "It's too soon to tell that. Besides I haven't even been to a doctor about it yet."

"Well, what is it then? What could possibly be more important than us becoming a family?" He asked, with all playing and teasing set aside. He had just said that us being a family was important. I was so happy at hearing those words that I almost forgot the reason we were here.

"Toby, there is something a lot more important than us becoming a family." I started to say but my outrageous pregnancy emotions got in the way. I took a second to calm down and finished what I had started. "Toby, **A** knows that you and Caleb are trying to find Redcoat. I got a text saying that if I want to keep the baby safe I have to get you and Caleb to stop looking for Redcoat."

Toby and I were both silent. I waited for Toby to say something, but after a few minutes I decided to break the silence. "Toby, say something…please?" I pleaded.

"I'll stop." He replied, staring at the ground. He looked up and locked eyes with me and said. "Spencer, I wanted to find Redcoat so that you and the girls could finally stop being afraid that someone will hurt you or the people close to you…but I'll stop, if it means that I'm keeping our baby safe."

Hearing him say that was music to my ears. He called us a family and now he said the words 'our baby' like it was the most natural and beautiful thing in the world. With a smile on my face I kissed his lips and was completely happy. I knew that Toby was going to be a wonderful father and that I had done what **A** had asked. There was nothing else to do except sit here with Toby and enjoy the few lucky moments I was given to be happy.

The kiss ended too soon because I heard my phone beep with a new text message. I hoped that it wasn't another **A** text, because I definitely didn't have it in me to deal with anymore threats today. Luckily it was just from Hanna.

**Hey Spence! I talked 2 Caleb. He agreed 2 stop hunting Redcoat. He also says congrats. Meet U back your place. –Han**

"Who's it from?" Toby asked as he leaned over my shoulder trying to read the text.

"It's just from Hanna saying she got Caleb to stop looking for Redcoat and that she was going back to my place, which reminds me, that as much as I would love to spend the rest of the night with you, I should get back to the girls. Cause Emily and Aria are probably going crazy to hear how things turned out." I replied. I wanted to stay with Toby but I knew the girls would never allow that.

"Yeah, I know the girls don't like it when I keep you away from them for too long." He said. We stood up and I folded the blanket while Toby emptied out the coffee thermoses. Toby walked me my car and put the blanket in the back seat. "Tell Emily I said hi when you get home, and I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll tell her. Bye, Tobes." I said as I started the car up.

"Bye, Spence, I love you." He said as he gave me a kiss.

"I love you too, Tobes. Bye." I replied as I closed my door. I drove away and saw him walking over to his truck. I waved to him before I turned onto the highway and drove home.

* * *

When I got home I saw that the girls were all here, but so were my parents, great. I ran up to my room to join the girls and luckily I was able to avoid my parents.

"Hey, Spence, how'd it go?" Emily asked when I walked in my room.

"Good. Toby was excited when I told him about the baby. Oh, he also said to tell you he said hi." I replied.

"That was nice of him. And I'm glad he took it well. I had a small fear that he wouldn't react very well to it." Emily said. "But how did he take it when you told him about **A**?"

"He took that okay too I guess. He seemed a little angry that **A** was threatening me but he always is. He said he would stop looking for Redcoat. And since Caleb agreed to stop as well I don't think we have anything to worry about for a little while at least." I replied.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Aria said as she came out of the bathroom. "I'm getting really tired of **A** or Redcoat or whoever it is that's calling the shots and trying to ruin our lives."

"I agree. Whoever this is definitely is a lot worse than Mona ever was." Hanna chimed in.

"Well, like I said, we did what **A** wanted so we shouldn't have to worry about anything for a little while." I stated.

I was going to suggest we watch another movie when I heard my name being called from downstairs. "I'll be right back you guys." I said as I walked out the door.

When I got downstairs my parents were talking in the kitchen, although arguing might better describe the conversation.

"What do you guys want?" I asked when I got to them. My dad had an angry look on his face and then stomped out of the kitchen to his office.

"Spencer, let me just say I'm sorry." My mom said to me.

"What should you be sorry about?" I asked. I was completely confused by the situation.

"I told your father that you were pregnant. I thought that if I told him he wouldn't over react but it completely backfired. I am so sorry, Sweetie." She replied.

"How bad did it backfire?" I asked.

"I think you better go in there and talk to him."

I walked into my dad's office trying to hide my fear. I knew how my dad could get when he was angry but I still had no idea what to expect. I stood in the doorway and waited for my dad to notice I was there.

"Have a seat, Spencer, you and I need to talk." He finally said. I sat down and waited for him to continue. "Spencer, your mother told me that you're pregnant, and I want to make two things perfectly clear. First, you are a Hastings. You are going to finish high school, go to college, go to law school, and become a successful lawyer, but you can not do that if you have a child to take care of. Second, this is Rosewood. You can't hide anything in this town, and the people are extremely judgmental. Do you know what would happen to the Hasting name if people found out you're pregnant at seventeen?"

"Dad, what do you mean if they find out? Of course they're going to find out. I live here in Rosewood and I'm keeping this baby." I questioned him. I was definitely confused.

"What I'm saying is this, Spencer. I will not have the Hastings Family reputation ruined. So I'm giving you two choices. You can live here in Rosewood and everything will be the way it was if you get rid of it. But if you decide to keep it then you will go to California with Melissa and Wren when they go back, because you can not live here while pregnant, Spencer. Do you understand me?" He stated firmly with outrage in every word.

"Yes, I get an abortion and everything goes back to normal. I become the daughter that is always trying to get your approval because you like Melissa better than me and don't give me the time of day. I keep the baby and I get punished by being shipped off to California with my older sister who hates me and her husband who is a total jerk to me ever since I turned him. Well, I'm not doing either of those. I'm keeping my baby, but I will not go live with Melissa and Wren!" I responded with angry written on my face before storming out of the room.

I ran past my mom who was still in the kitchen and went out the door. I tried opening my car door but realized I didn't have my keys on me. Rather than go back in the house and face all the questions I took off into the woods.

* * *

I rambled through the woods for what felt like hours. I didn't know how long I was actually in the woods because I left my phone and watch in my bedroom. I wandered around trying to get my thoughts straight. So much had happened today. I find out I'm pregnant, **A** threatens my baby, and now I'm told that I either get rid of my baby or I have to live with Melissa. And to think I woke up this morning thinking that today would be perfect. I walked around a bit more deciding what I should do. If I went back to my house I would get interrogated by my mother and friends for disappearing and yelled at by my father for running off, being disrespectful, and completing throwing the choices he had given me out the window. I didn't know what to do. Toby's loft was too far away to walk and I couldn't have him come get me. I decided to hide out at Jason's when I felt something strike the back of my head. I fell to the ground and held my head in my hands, the pain was almost unbearable. The last thing I remember before passing out from the pain was seeing someone in a black hoodie holding a 2x4.

* * *

Okay, guys, let me know what you think. Hopefully, you enjoyed it and stay tuned for my next chapter. It starts from Hanna's Pov and ends in Toby's. Warning: very dramatic in my opinion. See you guys next week!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. It is super encouraging. If any of you are interested I just posted a one-shot for Star-Crossed the other day called Closer so check it out. Ok so back to this story. This chapter starts as Hanna's POV and ends in Toby's. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hanna POV

"Where the hell is Spencer?" I said for the hundredth time.

"Hanna, we've told you a million times. She's downstairs talking to her parents! So just shut up, she'll come back up when there're done." Aria said to me with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, well, Spence said she'd be right back and that was almost forty-five minutes ago you know." I replied.

"I agree with Hanna, Aria. Spence should have come back by now and it's too quiet downstairs. I have a feeling something's wrong." Emily said while pacing around Spencer's room.

"Look, I know it's been awhile, and I have a weird feeling about this too, but who really wants to walk into the middle of a Hastings Family argument?" Aria snapped back.

"That's the thing, Aria, they can't be arguing because you can hear it throughout the entire house when they do. There hasn't been a sound from downstairs in half and hour and we all know that there is no such thing as a quiet parent-daughter conversation in the Hastings family." I stated.

"Alright, let's go downstairs and see what the hell is going on. But just remember that if we get our heads chewed off for getting in the middle of whatever is going on down there that it was your idea." Aria said to me as we headed toward the door.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and since I was in the lead I was the first one to see Mrs. Hastings on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"Mrs. Hastings, where's Spencer? She said she'd be right back and that was forty-five minutes ago." I asked.

"Girls, I think you should have a seat." She said with worry written on her face. She waited for all of us to sit down before continuing. "I don't know what Spencer has told you but she just found out today that she's pregnant and Toby is the father. I told my husband thinking that if I was the one to tell him he wouldn't do something to Spencer that he'd regret later. Well, let me just say that it backfired."

"Mrs. Hasting, we know she's pregnant. Can you just tell us where the hell she is?" I asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Hanna, I'm getting to that. When Spencer came down I told her to talk to her father in his office. He gave her two choices. Get rid of the baby and she could continue to live under his roof, or keep the baby and be forced to live with Melissa and Wren in L.A. She yelled at him then ran out of the house."

"So, you just let her run off? This is just great she could be anywhere." I yelled.

"Don't worry, Hanna, I know how to handle Spencer. I let her go because I knew she needed some alone time to calm down and she has to be close because her car is still in the driveway." Mrs. Hastings stated as she stood up and pointed out the window at Spencer's car.

"Well, we still need to find her. Spencer can do some stupid stuff when she starts thinking and becomes oblivious to the world." I said allowing my self to calm done a little.

"We all know that Spencer does everything possible to avoid human contact when she goes into thinking phase. So that probably rules out her calling someone to get her." Emily said.

"Yeah, but what happens about after she comes to a decision? It doesn't take long for Spencer to make up her mind, and when she does she likes to be surrounded by people she trusts to back her up." Aria adds.

"That leaves us with four choices, Toby, Jason, us, and Mrs. Hastings." I say. Feeling better about the situation now that we have some idea as to where Spencer could be.

"Well, she's obviously not here so that leaves Jason or Toby. Since her car is still here she can't be at Toby's because it's too far to walk and her phone is upstairs so she couldn't have called him. My bet is that's she's at Jason's." Aria stated.

"Well, okay then. I'll call Jason to see if she's over there. But why don't one of you call Toby just incase she somehow did get over to his place." Mrs. Hastings suggested as she walked over to the phone in the kitchen.

"I'll call Toby." Emily said as she reached inside her sweater for her phone.

"Well, while you do that I'm going to hit the bathroom." I said as I walked out of the room.

I thought to myself how silly I had been. Of course Spencer was over at Jason's. Other than the three of us and Toby, Jason is the next closest to Spencer. I guess we just jump to crazy conclusions and suspect the worst due to **A**. I was heading back downstairs to join the others when I got a text from an unknown number. I read the text as I walked into the kitchen and listened to the conversation. I didn't say anything yet because I still couldn't believe it.

"Jason says that he hasn't seen or heard from Spencer since yesterday, but he's coming over to help look for her." Mrs. Hastings said. Her calm composure was completely gone.

"Toby said the same. He hasn't heard from her but he's coming over too." Emily said. She seemed as equally as worried as Mrs. Hastings.

"Hey, guys." I said, finally speaking up. "I don't think we need to look for Spencer, because someone already found her." I held out my cell phone so everyone could read it for themselves.

**Want mommy and baby back? You might need a shovel if you don't come soon. –A**

At the bottom of the screen was a link to view an attachment. I tapped the link and two pictures appeared. The first picture showed the Hastings Family lake house. The second was a picture of Spencer inside an open casket.

"Please tell me I am not seeing this." Aria said as she sank to the ground and held onto a chair leg for support.

"I wish I could, but this is a lot worse than getting run over." I say gravely. We thought we knew what **A** was capable of but we thought wrong. Never in any of or worst nightmares had we seen this coming.

"Well could someone please explain what this means?" Mrs. Hastings asked in a frustrated and worried tone. "I thought all this **A** stuff ended when Mona was sent to Radley?"

"It did…for a little while at least." I replied. "During the summer everything was fine, but right when senior year began the texts started up again. At first we didn't know who it was but later we found out that Mona had a few accomplices."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that this has been going since school started?" Mrs. Hasting asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you girls tell anyone?"

"Because, Mrs. Hastings. This **A** is a lot worst than Mona because it's not just Mona anymore." I replied.

Before anyone else could say anything Jason came running through the door.

"Any luck finding Spencer?" He asked. I honestly don't know why he did. There was obliviously a worried look on our faces for a reason and it was not a good one.

"Yeah, she's at the lake house we think." Mrs. Hastings said. She was barely able to keep her voice normal.

"She's at the lake house? How the hell did she get there? You said she's been gone for almost an hour by now and she didn't take her car." Jason asked even more confused now.

"Jason, **A**'s back." That was all I said, but it was enough for him to get what was going on. That A had Spencer at the lake house and was probably threatening her.

"Well, then what are we waiting for let's go search the lake house?" Jason demanded slamming his first on the counter.

"We're waiting for Toby. He should be here any minute." Emily said. She had kept quiet through all of this but decided to finally say something."When he get's here someone should make sure Mr. Hastings doesn't kill him because he's the first thing Spencer will want when we get her back."

"I'll stay here and keep him distracted while the four of you and Toby get her back. He won't even know that Toby's here or that Spencer's gone because you're going to leave the second he steps out of his truck." Mrs. Hasting firmly stated. It was obvious that some of her authoritative spark was coming back.

With that she wished us good luck and headed to her husband's office to distract him. It was a good thing she did because a minute later Toby's truck could be heard coming up the driveway.

"What's going on? Where's Spencer?" Toby said as he walked through the door.

"Not now, we'll explain on the way just get back in your truck and drive to Spence's lake house." I ordered. "Take Emily with you she'll explain. I'll follow in my car with Aria and Jason. Now hurry!"

Emily and Toby practically ran out the door. I ran upstairs to grab my car keys and Spencer's phone as well just in case **A** sent something. Next thing I knew Jason, Aria, and I were driving down the highway going way over the speed limit. It wasn't too long of a drive to the lake house but it seemed like an eternity when we were trying to get there with such a big threat hanging over us. On the way Aria explained to Jason a little more about what was going on. By the time we got there he was up to speed and ready to kill Mona and whoever else was involved.

* * *

Toby POV

"Emily, would you please tell me what the hell happened to Spencer?" I asked frantically while trying to pay attention to the road. The last thing I needed was to get pulled over or wind up in an accident right now.

"When you dropped Spencer off at her house we started talking about how things went when her mom called her. She said that she'd be back in a few minutes then went downstairs. Forty-five minutes later we got worried so we went to see what happened. Mrs. Hastings said that Spencer went to talk to her dad, yelled at him, and then ran out the door." Emily said. She stopped to catch her breathe since she was talking so fast.

"Well what did her dad say to get her so upset?" I asked. It was a normal thing to hear about Spencer and her dad arguing but usually she just locked herself in her room. This had to be a pretty big argument for Spencer to run off without taking her car or giving anyone a reason.

"Mrs. Hastings told Mr. Hastings about Spencer being pregnant. She thought it would be better that way but it backfired. Mr. Hastings told Spencer that she either had to get rid of the baby or be forced to live in L.A. with Melissa and Wren. He made it clear that she couldn't live in Rosewood while pregnant because it could ruin the perfect Hastings Family reputation." Emily replied. She sounded like she could kill Mr. Hastings right now if she had the opportunity and I agreed.

"Are you telling me that he is more worried about himself and his appearance than his pregnant daughter and her child?" I asked in disbelief. Now I fully understood why Spencer ran off and I'm glad she did before her father did something else stupid.

"That's not all. We figured that since Spencer didn't come back to the house that she was probably with either you or Jason. Mrs. Hasting went to call Jason while I called you and Hanna went to the bathroom. We Hanna got back we were talking in the kitchen about how neither you nor Jason had heard from Spencer but were coming to help find her. Then Hanna said that she had already been found and showed us her phone." Emily said. She stopped again to catch her breathe.

"Wait a minute; so we're driving to the lake house because of an **A** text?" I asked. It hadn't even crossed my mind that **A** was a part of this. Emily nodded her head because she was still trying to calm done. "Well what the hell did the text say?"

"That if we wanted mommy and baby back that we should bring a shovel if we didn't come soon. Then Hanna showed us the two pictures that were attached. The first one was a picture of the lake house. The second was a picture of Spencer lying in…in a…"

"Lying in a what, Emily?" I almost yelled. I was really worried now. Why was **A** telling us to bring a shovel?

"She was lying in a coffin!" Emily yelled. And suddenly all the emotions and tears that she had been keeping bottled up poured out. She had been trying her best to stay calm so she could tell me what happened but now that she had she let everything go.

I almost ran the truck off the side of the road when I heard what Emily said. Now I knew why Hanna and Jason were in such a hurry and ready to kill anyone who got in there way. The rest of the drive to the lake house was silent except for the sound of Emily's quiet sobs.

We got to the lake house in record time and Hanna, Aria, and Jason showed up right behind us.

"Emily, did you tell Toby what's going on?" Hanna asked Emily.

"Yeah, he knows everything." Emily replied.

"So does Jason, so let's get this search going." Hanna stated. "Jason, you take Aria and Emily and search outside. Toby and I will check the house. Scream or send an S.O.S. if you find even a strand of Spencer's hair."

Jason, Aria, and Emily split up and ran in different directions while Hanna and I ran inside the house. I was surprised at how Hanna had completely taken over the situation. Some of Caleb's personality must be rubbing off on her. Hanna agreed to search the downstairs and basement while I did the upstairs and the attic.

I searched the many bedrooms on the second floor without finding anything. When I entered the attic the first thing I saw was a black curtain with an **A** spray-painted on it. I quickly tore back the curtain to see my worst nightmare before my eyes. A picture of Spencer sat on an easel beside a wooden casket. I couldn't bring myself to look inside but I could guess what was in it. That's when I heard Hanna yell from downstairs. Before I could answer she was stomping up the steps.

"Toby! I think I just saw Mona in the basement. We've got to get out of here fast or there's going to be trouble." Hanna said panting out of breathe. That's when she saw the casket in the corner. "Is that Spen…?" She trailed off unable to finish her question.

"I don't know, Hanna, I…I can't look. I think so but I just can't look." I responded with a shaky voice.

"Well, don't just stand there. If you're not gonna look I will." She yelled at me with a irritated look on her face. She lifted the lid and gasped.

"What? What it is Hanna?" I asked because no matter how hard I tried I still couldn't look inside.

"It's…its empty!"

"Empty?" I said as I finally looked inside. Hanna was right. The only thing in there was a note. I picked it up and showed it to Hanna.

**Did you really think it would be this easy? Think again. –A**

"I can't believe this! If I had just looked in there this would all be over. Instead I just wasted time; I could have found Spencer by now." I yelled as I paced the room and ranted. I couldn't believe that my fear had delayed me in looking for Spencer.

"Toby, just calm down, Spencer is going to be fine. Jason and the girls could have found her for all we know. Let's just get out of this cobweb-covered attic and out of this creepy house." Hanna said as she started leaving the attic, and I followed close behind her.

When we got outside the house Hanna texted the other to see how their searches were going. That's when where heard Jason yelling for everyone to help. Hanna and I ran over to him as fast as we could. I was surprised that Hanna was keeping up with me despite the fact that she was wearing three inch heels. We stopped dead in our tracks when we saw Jason stuck in a ditch.

"Jason what happened?" I asked giving him a hand.

"I was walking in the woods and the batteries in my flashlight died. I couldn't see anything and then I tripped and fell in there." He said as I helped him out. Once he was out and standing up he continued. "But that isn't just any hole. Spencer's down there in a half open wood casket."

"Did you guys find Spencer?" Aria asked as she and Emily joined us.

"She's in that hole down there." Jason said as he pointed down.

"How are we supposed to get her out of there?" Emily asked as she looked down. "It's probably six feet or more deep!"

"We'll get her out, Emily. Trust me, I'm not about to lose another sister if there's anything I can do about it." Jason said giving Emily a side hug. "Toby, I'm gonna need you to give me a hand."

"Sure thing, let's get her out of there." I said.

He jumped down first and then I followed behind. It was a tight squeeze between the two of us but we somehow managed.

"Can you guys get her?" Aria called down. All there girls were on their hands and knees leaning over the edge of the pit.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so." I said. I wasn't sure how but I knew we would.

After several minutes Jason and I came up with a somewhat decent plan and thankfully it worked. We stood on the edges of the casket and opened up the second half. Jason grabbed Spencer by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. I closed the casket all the way to give him an extra couple of feet of height. With the added height he was able to pass Spencer to the girls. Then I laced my fingers together to give him a boost up. After he was up with the others he gave me a hand out of the pit. I was glad to finally be out of such a small space. I walked over to Hanna who was holding Spencer in her lap.

"How is she?" I asked. I was almost afraid of Hanna's answer.

"Well, she's breathing. It looks like **A** hit her pretty hard on the back of the head. I'm not a doctor but I think she'll be okay." Hanna said.

"Let's get her back to her house. We'll decide whether to bring her to a hospital or not once she's safe and away from here." Jason said.

"I'll take her in my truck. And one of you should let Mrs. Hastings know that we found her and that she seems alright." I suggested as I picked Spencer up from Hanna lap and held her close.

"I'll call Mrs. Hastings, Toby." Emily replied. "I'll also ride back in with Hanna, Jason, and Aria since your truck is too crowded when you try to put three people in it."

"Thanks, Emily." I said and smiled at her. We started walking towards the car when Hanna spoke up.

"What about the two caskets? Are we just gonna leave them there?" Hanna asked.

"As far as I'm concerned **A** made it **A** can take care of it. All I care about right now is taking care of Spencer." I said as I kept walking towards my truck.

We all got into our cars and headed back to the Spencer's house. This time I drove a lot slower because I was more calm knowing that Spencer was relatively okay and was here with me instead of half buried in the woods.

When we got back to Spencer's I carried her up to her room while the others explained what happened to Mrs. Hastings. It wasn't long before Mrs. Hastings came up stairs to check on her, so I guessed that Jason and the girls gave her the short version of what happened. Jason went back to his place because he had work in the morning and it was close to one thirty in the morning by now. The girls however refused to leave Spencer so they camped out on her bedroom floor. Mrs. Hastings said she would call the school in the morning to have them all excused for the day. She obviously wasn't going to sleep until Spencer came to, so she went downstairs to work on a case. So that left me and the girls in Spencer's room. I sat in her red chair by the window and made small talk with the girls while we waited for Spencer to regain consciousness.

Finally around two in the morning Spencer began stirring in her sleep. We all took is as a good sign that she might wake up soon. And we were right.

"Toby!" Spencer sat up in her bed screaming and panting.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you like it this one as well. Right now I am debating where to go with this story. Should I stick to the show and have Toby search for answers about what happened to his mom, or should I come up with something else? Let me know what you think. I would really appreciate your input. One more quick thing. Wednesday is May 7th which means that I published my first fanfic for a whole month ago. So if I could get 7 reviews for this chapter I'll either update early or post a short one-shot that I've been working on about Spencer &amp; Toby. Enjoy!

* * *

_I fell to the ground and held my head in my hands, the pain was almost unbearable. The last thing I remember before passing out from the pain was seeing someone in a black hoodie holding a 2x4._

* * *

I came to in the back of a van. My head was still pounding. A moan escaped my mouth and alerted whoever was in the van that I was conscious again. But that didn't last long. Before I knew what was happening I felt a needle prick my arm and I slipped back into unconsciousness. But this time I had a dream…

I was walking in the woods. It was freezing cold and I didn't have jacket. I just kept walking in circles in the woods. It felt like someone was watching me, and when I turned around I saw nothing but millions of people in black hoodies. I knew it was pointless but I ran anyway. I ran until I tripped on a fallen tree branch. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes, hoping that if **A** was going to kill me that it would be quick.

When I opened my eyes I was lying on a bed with white silk sheets. It was so comfortable that I never wanted to move again. I let my eyes wander as I took in my surroundings. I was in a bedroom that was all white and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. As I was lying there I heard voices coming from the other side of the double doors. Before I could tell what they were saying I feel asleep.

This time when I opened my eyes I was in a dimly lit room. I could barely see two feet in front of me but for some reason I felt safe in this room. Suddenly the walls started to violently shake but I still felt safe in this dark room. When the shaking stopped I quickly exited the room.

The next room I came to was empty except for an old rocking chair by a window. I sat down and looked out the window. I saw a field filled with flowers and butterflies and a large tree. I stared at the tree and saw two people sitting underneath. One was a tall man with blue eyes and the other was a little girl about eighteen months old with wavy brown hair and blue eyes like the man. That's when I realized who it was. It was Toby sitting under the tree with our beautiful daughter. He picked her up and started walking towards the window I was staring out of. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone in a black hoodie holding a gun. I screamed and tried to warn Toby but he couldn't hear me through the glass. What happened next was so fast it felt like a blur. I heard a gun shot and not a second later I saw Toby fall to the ground. "Toby!" I screamed.

Suddenly I was in my bedroom. Screaming Toby's name and panting. I felt a pair of arms holding me close. That's when I realized that it must have been a horrible dream. I cried into Toby's shoulder as he stroked my hair and whispered comforting words.

"Shhh, Spence, its okay. I'm here, the girls are here, and your mom is right downstairs. Nothing is gonna happen to you." He whispered comfortingly.

"Toby, it was awful! I was trapped in a room and I saw **A** shoot you. I was so scared." I cried.

"Its okay, Spence, it was just a dream." He replied.

After several more minutes of crying I finally calmed down enough to stop. I looked around the room and saw the worried faces of my friends. I felt bad for scaring them but there was nothing I could do.

"What time is it?" I asked. Judging by the tired looks on everyone's faces I could tell it was late. I knew they were staying up for my sake and that made me feel worse.

"About quarter after two. You've been out for a while." He replied slowly. It was like he was trying to avoid telling me what happened for some reason and I wanted to know why. Only I was too distracted by other questions and also fear of what had happened.

"Do my parents know that I was gone?" I asked them.

"Your dad just thinks that you ran out of the house." Aria answered. "Your mom distracted him while we searched for you."

"What does my mom know?"

"Spence, we had to tell her about **A**." This time it was Emily who answered and I gave her a look of disbelief. How could she tell my mother about **A**? Now my mom was on **A**'s hit list for sure.

"Don't worry, Spencer. We only told her that it started before school and that it isn't just Mona anymore. It's the same thing we told Jason." Hanna chimed in.

"Wait? You put Jason on **A**'s list of targets too?" I yelled at them. "I don't care if you got a text saying that I was dead, why would you tell them?"

"Spencer, listen to me. We were scared, your mom and Jason wanted answers, and we all wanted you back alive so we told them." Hanna said. I could tell she was getting irritated with me but right now I didn't care.

"Fine, I understand. But if anything happens to them, I will hold you responsible." I told them with a dead serious face as I looked at each of them. "So what exactly did the text say that scared the three of you enough to tell somebody about **A**?"

The girls didn't respond right away and I saw Toby giving them a strange look.

"Since none of you will tell me and Toby has a weird look on his face I assume he's not gonna tell me either so should I go downstairs and get the answers I want from my mom?" I asked, even though it might have sounded more like a threat because of my sternness.

"No, Spence, I'll tell you." Toby said only after I started to get off my bed and out of his arms. "Hanna got a text that said if we wanted you back we better hurry or we might need a shovel. There were two pictures attached. One was of your lake house, the other was one of six or seven foot deep hole in the ground. The girls freaked out because they thought **A** was going to bury you."

I knew there was more to the story than what he was telling but I was willing to let it slide, for now anyways.

"So, you found me at my lake house? How did I get there?" I asked. I knew how I had gotten there but I was hoping if I played dumb I would get more answers.

"We don't know, Spence. We were kind of hoping you would." Emily said.

"I ran into the woods and after a while it got cold so I decided to go to Jason's since I couldn't walk to the loft. That's when something hit me in the side of the head. I fell to the ground and saw someone in a black hoodie holding a 2x4. I came to in the back of a van and before I knew it I felt a needle prick my arm and I was out again. The next thing I remember is waking up here screaming." I said. "So I guess **A** drove me to the lake house."

"Well, it doesn't matter how you got there or what A did as long as you're okay, Spence." Aria said as she stood up to give me a hug.

"Thanks you guys. I'm fine really." I replied with a smile. "I'm sorry I was so angry at you for telling my mom and Jason about **A**."

"Its fine, Spence, you've been through a lot tonight. Plus, it probably doesn't help that your emotions are crazy due to being pregnant." Hanna said.

"Oh crap! I'm pregnant! What if whatever **A** drugged me with hurt the baby?" I asked as my voice rose in panic.

"Calm down, Spencer, relax." Aria said. "You and your baby are fine. Besides you said your mom made an appointment for Friday and since its two-thirty Thursday morning right now that means your appointment is tomorrow. So just relax."

"Speaking of your mom, I told her that I'd let her know when you were awake." Toby said as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

After I heard him reach the bottom of the steps I decided to get the answers he wouldn't give me.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" I demanded.

"What do you mean, Spence?" Emily asked with a fake confused expression.

"I mean that something's up. I know Toby didn't tell me the truth about what happened. I could tell by the way he said it and by the way the three of you look."

"Spencer, Toby didn't lie to you." Aria started to explain. I gave her look telling her to cut the act. "He just didn't tell you the whole story."

"The real reason the text scared us so much was because **A** didn't send me a picture of a hole in the ground." Hanna said as she handed me her phone.

I looked at her most recent texts and saw the one from **A**. I was annoyed when it said exactly what Toby said. Then I saw the two pictures and that Hanna was right about it. There was a picture of the lake house but the second picture wasn't of a hole in the ground.

"Is that me in a…?" I couldn't even finish the sentence. I suddenly forgot why I was annoyed with Toby for covering up the truth. "Tell me this picture is photo shopped?"

"Spence, you say a word of this to Toby and he will bite my head off. I'm telling you this because I highly disagree with him, and as much as this might scare the crap out of you, you need to know." Hanna said with a serious look. I knew that I wouldn't like what I was going to hear next. Hanna never looked this serious unless something really bad happened.

"Hanna, we made a promise to Toby." Emily snapped.

"News flash, Emily, we've all broken promises, including Toby. And I agree with Hanna" Aria snapped. I gave her a look for mentioning Toby. She obviously caught it and its meaning. "Oh…I did not mean that the way it sounded, Spence."

"Its fine, Aria, don't worry." I said giving her a reassuring smile to let her know that there are no hard feelings. "Now, no more stalling, I wanna hear what Hanna has to say that apparently my boyfriend thinks is too scary for me to know. And everyone knows that you never get a pregnant girl mad or there will be hell to pay."

"Okay, here goes nothing." Hanna said with a forced smile. "Your mom and Emily were calling Jason and Toby to see if you were at either of there places, that's when I got the text from **A** and we spilled to your mom. Jason and Toby got here and we took off towards the lake house. Toby and I searched the house while Jason, Emily, and Aria looked outside. Jason was in the woods and his flashlight died. He tripped and fell into a pit. He yelled for help when he realized that he wasn't the only one down there. When we got there, you were at the bottom of a seven foot pit in an open casket."

I almost fainted when I heard what Hanna had just said. But instead I just fell back onto the bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. The girls were trying to calm me down but it was no use. They stopped when my bedroom door opened and Toby and my mom walked in.

"What's the matter with Spencer? Is she hurt?" I heard my mom ask.

"She's fine, Mrs. Hastings. She's just shocked, that's all." Hanna replied. Out of the corner of my eye I was a guilty look on her face. When I heard Toby's tone of voice I understood why.

"You told her?" He asked in disbelief. You could hear in his voice the barely contained rage.

"Toby, she had a right to know happened." Hanna yelled at him. "She was unconscious for who knows how many hours of her life and wanted to know what happened to her and possibly her baby. It is her life and the baby is just as much hers as it is yours if not more, so she has a right to be concerned."

"She was the one who wanted to know what happened to her anyways. It's not like I decided to freak the hell out of her, out of the clear blue. She basically dragged it out of me, and everyone knows that if a pregnant woman doesn't get what she wants you better run for your life." She said after calming down.

Silence filled the room after that. The only sounds were those of people breathing, my crying, and the sound of Hanna slamming my bedroom door as she left.

"What was that about?" My mom asked, breaking the silence.

"Hanna told Spencer about what happened to her tonight even though Toby told her not to. He knew it would upset her and he was right." Aria stated with a slightly annoyed tone toward Hanna. Even though Aria thought that I should be told Hanna wasn't gifted with tactfulness.

"Of all the people to tell her of course it would be Hanna." Toby said shaking his head.

I was finally calmed down enough that I was sobbing anymore it was more like a muffled cry. When I heard what Toby said something in me snapped. "Would you guys, just please stop talking like I'm not in the room!? I get it okay! I know that I'm emotional wreck right now and that you're all mad at Hanna, but would somebody please just stop acting like I'm not here!?"

Again, silence filled the room. I guess they were all just shocked by my outbursts. I was about to apologize when all of the sudden I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Unfortunately, I knew all too well what it meant. I jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom leaving behind calls of worry from everyone.

And just like the last few times Toby was right by my side in a second, pulling my hair back and comforting me as much as possible. As much as I hated throwing up, I loved having Toby beside me and comforting me.

"Are you all right, Spence?" He asked once I had finished.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know just the normal side affects of being pregnant." I try to say as cheerfully as possible so that he won't worry too much.

"I'm not talking about that, Spencer. I'm talking about what Hanna said." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"I was shocked; I'll be the first one to admit that. I think my little breakdown was just something that was bound to happen and it was just a coincidence that what Hanna said was what did it." I give him a reassuring smile. "I think **A** actually did me a favor for once by knocking me out for the whole thing."

"Yeah, I guess they did. Come on; let's get you back to bed." He said as he picked me up off the floor and carried me into my room.

"Thanks, Tobes." I said as he placed me on my bed. I looked around and my mom was talking to Emily, Aria, and Hanna, who had decided to return. "You guys! You have to get some sleep. It's almost three in the morning. I feel really bad that you're all sleep-deprived because you had to go find me out in the woods."

"Spencer Hastings, stop right there, don't even think that for a second." Hanna said firmly. "It's not your fault that we found you in the woods. And don't worry about us being sleep deprived because your mom is going to have us all excused from school tomorrow. That's what we were just talking about."

"And we are going to finish our girls night by spending the night here with you." Emily chimed in.

My mom left to go to bed and Toby left for the guest room. The girls insisted that I sleep in my own bed but I didn't want to. It was a tradition that we all sleep on a makeshift bed of sleeping bags, blanket, and pillows on the floor in my bedroom and I was not about to break it. It was a bit tight because of all the furniture but we made it work. I was in the middle with Hanna on my right and Aria on my left and Emily was next to Aria.

"So, who's going to tell the scary story before we go to sleep?" Hanna asked.

"Don't you think we're a bit old for ghost stories, Hanna?" Emily asked back. "Plus I don't need to hear a scary story when I'm living one."

"Okay, it doesn't have to be scary but someone has to tell a story. Storytelling at sleepovers is about as traditional as the blanket bed." Hanna snapped back.

"Okay, I got a something. It's about a dream I had once. It's more weird than scary but the ending is definitely freaky." I suggest.

"That sounds like my kind of sleepover story." Aria states with a smile.

"Okay, then, here we go." I say with a mysterious smile. "I had a dream tonight. I was in the woods surrounded my millions of **A**s. I ran away and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in a bedroom that was all white and there were silk sheets on the bed. I heard voices outside the door but fell asleep before I could tell what they were saying."

"Wait, you fell asleep in your dream?" Hanna interrupted. "How is that possible? You're already asleep?"

"I don't know, Hanna, just shut up and listen. Now back to the story." I say with a stern look at Hanna. "When I woke up I was in a dark room that was shaking like crazy. Even though it was shaking so much I could hardly stand I felt safe in that room. When the shaking stopped I walked into a different room. This one was completely empty except for a rocking chair beside a window sill. I sat in the chair and looked out the window. There were two people sitting under a tree. One was a man with blue eyes and the other was a little girl about eighteen months. She looked exactly like me except she had the man's eyes. That's when I realized the two people must be Toby and our little girl. They started walking toward the window I was staring out of but then A came out of nowhere and…and shot Toby. I started screaming and then suddenly I'm here in my room in Toby's arms."

"So you think that's why you woke up screaming?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It was just so real. I mean did **A** threaten Toby with a gun or anything tonight at the lake house?" I asked.

"I thought I saw Mona in the basement but I never saw her again that night. It might have just been my imagination." Hanna said. "It was probably just some crazy dream caused by whatever **A** used to knock you out."

"I'm not so sure that I was completely knocked out, Hanna."

"What do you mean, Spence?" Aria asked this time.

"Well, think about. You guys found me in the woods by my lake house and I dreamed that several **A**s where chasing me through the woods. I dreamed I was in a white bedroom with silk sheets and caskets have silky fabric on the inside and a blanket to cover the body." I say.

"I get it. You think that the things that happened in your dream might have been based on where you and what was going on around you." Emily stated.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking but there are a couple of things that don't make sense."

"Like what?" Hanna asked.

"Well, the voices I heard outside the bedroom must have been you guys, but what about the dark, shaking room that I felt safe in?"

"Toby's truck!" Emily shouted. "After we got you out Toby drove you home in his truck while Hanna, Aria, Jason, and I came back here in Hanna's car. It was dark because it was the middle of the night, the room was shaking because the truck starts shaking like crazy when you go down the highway and there's lots of wind, and you felt safe because it was just you and Toby!

"You're a genius, Em." I say with a smile on my face. Even in an unconscious dream I still felt safe when I was with Toby. "So that just leaves the last part, the room with only a rocking chair and a window."

"Hey, I'm a blonde and even I can figure that one out." Hanna said. "You dreamed about being in your bedroom because the chair Toby made you is right next to your window and there is a big tree in your yard. And I also know that the fact that you saw Toby with a little girl definitely means that you're having a girl."

"Yeah, Hanna, not to steal your thunder but I kinda assumed that already about me having a girl." I said and she gave me a look. "But the thing is, if **A** never threatened Toby why did **A** shoot him in my dream?"

"Spence, before you woke up screaming Toby was talking about how he still couldn't believe that **A** threatened you and the baby. And he also said that he would die before he ever let anything happen to you or your baby. Maybe you heard that so you dreamed about Toby dying?" Aria suggested.

"That does make sense, maybe your right." I said as I started yawning.

"Looks like it's time for mommy and her baby to get some sleep." Emily said.

We all agreed and said our goodnights. I was the last one to fall asleep. As tired as I was, I was afraid that if I fell asleep I would have another nightmare about Toby dying. But sleep found me and thankfully the only dreams I had were peaceful ones.

* * *

A/N: I figured I'd give you guys a happy ending since the last two were kind of cliffhangers. Let me know what you think and see you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe that this story has gotten over 1,000 views. I am totally amazed. Last week I said that if I got 7 reviews I would post a one-shot for Spencer and Toby. Even though I only got three I still plan on posting it just not as soon, maybe this weekend or next week. Well, that's about it so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I was the first to wake up in the morning. I looked at the clock and I would usually be upset with myself for sleeping in until nine o'clock but under the circumstances I decided not to let it bother me. I go down stairs and the first thing I do is make a pot of coffee. After I take the first sip is when I realize I'm not supposed to have coffee.

"What's worse, the throwing up or the ban on coffee?" I ask myself. As much as I want coffee I don't want to hurt my baby so I decide to pour it down the sink and just drink tea this morning.

I walk over to the cabinets and see two missed calls so I hit the play button on the machine. One is for my mom about a client and the other is from Jason.

_"Hey, Veronica, it's me Jason. I know you're either at work or getting some sleep after last night but I just wanted to see how things were going and how Spencer was. Call me when you get this and I want to swing by after work if that's okay and if Spence is feeling up to it. Well, that's it so I'll see you later today. Bye-bye."_

I pick up the phone and decide to call him back. By the tone of his voice I could tell that he was worried like crazy. I knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate at work until someone called him so I grabbed my tea and a muffin and sat on the couch waiting for him to pick up.

_"This is Jason."_

"Hey, Jason, it's me."

_"Spence, how are you? I've been going crazy waiting to find out what happened?"_

"Yeah, that's what I figured so I decided to call you before you lost your mind." I replied trying not to laugh.

_"So how are you, Spencer?"_

"Fine, I was a really shocked when Hanna told me what happened but I'm alright now. And I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I'll know for sure whether **A** did anything or not."

_"Well, I'm glad you're okay. But Spence, I'm gonna tell you something that I told Hanna and Aria last night."_

"What's that?"

_"I just really wish that you had told someone that **A** was back. The girls said that you couldn't because it's not just Mona anymore. And that you didn't want someone getting hurt like the way Mona ran over Hanna. But, Spencer, you can tell me anything no matter what the risk. I know that you don't want me getting hurt, but to be honest I can't handle the possibility of losing another sister."_

"Jason, you're not going to lose me. I'm strong and I'm smart. We took Mona down once and we can do it again, don't worry about me. Now, if you don't mind, I've had enough of **A** for a while after last night. So could we please change the subject?"

_"Yeah sure, I'm sorry I didn't think it would bother you."_

"No, it doesn't really bother me but there's been a lot more **A** talk than usual in the past twenty-four hours." I replied with a sigh.

_"Yeah, I get what you mean. Spence, I wanna ask you something on a slightly different subject."_

"What's that, Jason?"

_"Hanna showed me the text that **A** sent her just before I got there. I read the part that said mommy and baby. I asked the girls what it meant but they ignored it and started talking about the pictures."_

"So you're still wondering what that means. Well, I'll be honest with you, Jason, and I'm surprised my mom didn't already tell you. All I have to say is, Jason, you're gonna be an uncle."

_"Spencer, are you serious? Con...congratulations! When did you find out?"_

"Yesterday morning I got sick at the loft. It wasn't the first time I felt nauseous so Mom got me a test and it read positive."

_"Does Peter know?"_

"Yeah, that's actually the reason I ran out of the house. He basically told me to get rid of my baby or be exiled to live with Melissa and Wren."

_"He said what!? Tell me he wasn't serious, Spencer."_

"He wasn't kidding, Jason. I don't know what I'm going to do but what I do know is that I'm keeping this baby no matter what my dad or **A** tries to do."

_"I'm proud of you, Spencer, I really am. And I just want you to know that I'm always right next door whenever you, or my nephew, need me."_

"Nephew, what makes you think it's gonna be a boy?"

_"Well, since there are three girls, you, Melissa, and Taylor, it's about time the scores were evened up on the boy's side."_

"But the same is true for the Cavanaugh family. Toby doesn't have any sisters and his father is one of three boys, so it's about time there was a girl in the Cavanaugh family as well. Plus I had a dream last night about me and Toby in a flower field and Toby was holding a little girl in his arms."

_"Well, as much as I would love to continue this debate over the gender of your baby, I have a job to get back to."_

"Uh-huh. I think that's just a lame cop-out because you know I'm gonna be right."

_"You might be right. But believe it or not I seriously have to get back to work. But I'm still planning on coming by afterwards though."_

"Great, I can't wait. I guess I'll see you then."

_"Will do. Oh, and one more thing, Spence. I'm really; really glad you and the baby are okay."_

"Thanks, Jason; I know you're going to make an awesome uncle."

_"And you and Toby are gonna make great parents. See you later, Spence."_

"Bye, Jason."

I hung up the phone and placed my mug in the sink. It was almost ten o'clock now so I decided to do something useful since I wasn't going to school today. I snuck upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed my homework that the girls brought over yesterday. I had to be quiet since they were still asleep. I sat at the kitchen counter and started studying.

"Spencer, I excused you and the girls from school so that you could relax." My mom said as she came into the kitchen about twenty minutes later.

"Oh, you know me, Mom. Studying is oxygen to me. Besides I need something to do otherwise I might go into coffee withdraws."

"Spencer, no coffee while pregnant is a myth. Now, I'm not saying have your usual amount but you can have one or two a day. How else do you think I survived being pregnant with you and Melissa and still be a top notch lawyer? You two would kick like crazy in the middle of the night. I barely slept during my third trimester."

"Are you serious!?" I say as I jump off the chair and grab the coffee pot. Hearing that I could drink coffee while pregnant was like giving Hanna a two-thousand dollar gift card to the Tory Burch store in King of Prussia.

"Spencer, are the messages on the machine old or new?" My mom asked as she glanced at the phone.

"Um, the first one is for you. One of your associates called about some new client. And the second one is from Jason. He called to see how I was doing and he said he wanted to stop by after work. I called him back about an hour ago because the way he sounded he was on the verge of insanity." I replied.

"I can imagine. He didn't stick around to see how you were last night because he had to get up early this morning. But I could tell it killed him to leave last night. So did the two of you talk about anything else?" She said as she started making her own coffee.

"Yeah, I told him that I'm pregnant. He was curious because the **A** text said mommy and baby and whenever he asked what it meant the girls ignored him. So I told him that he's going to be an uncle. He got really excited." I replied as I sat down at the counter across from my mom.

"Well, I'm glad you told him. I'm also glad that he didn't react the way your father did."

"So, what did you tell Dad to cover up for my disappearance last night?" I asked.

"I told your father that you called me and said that you were staying over at Toby's while he was out of town. When he asked why the girls were still here I said that since it was late I insisted that they stay here instead of driving home that late." She replied.

There was silence in the room as my mom and I drank our coffee while I studied and my mom read today's paper. That was until my mom's phone rang.

"This is Veronica. Peter, calm down, I know she's not at school. She came home this morning for a change of clothes and started vomiting. You're the one who doesn't want anyone to know she's pregnant; wouldn't it be suspicious if she went to school vomiting like crazy? Peter, if we don't want anyone knowing they're going to ask questions, if we tell people they're going to ask questions. I suggest you get your priorities straight and stop worrying about what people think and start thinking about our daughter and our grandchild."

"Dad doesn't sound happy." I remarked as my mom slammed her phone on the counter.

"He's not. I think if he had his way you would be at a boarding school in Antarctica right now." She replied. She didn't even try to hide the anger in her voice.

"Well, I'm glad he doesn't get his way all the time in this family." I say with an annoyed tone. "I'm going to go take a shower." And with that I leave the kitchen and head upstairs.

I snuck into my room to grab some clothes so that I could change in the bathroom and not wake up the girls. After I got out of the shower I decided to see if Toby was up yet. I walked into the guest room and he was still asleep. How anyone could be asleep at eleven o'clock in the morning was beyond me. I knelt down beside the bed and kissed behind his ear and then the side of his neck. The latter was what woke him up.

"Spencer, you're cruel." He said as he sat up on the bed.

"Good morning to you, too, and I wouldn't have to tease you if you were already awake." I replied with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I would have been awake if I wasn't up half the night worrying about you. What time is it anyway?"

"It's a little after eleven. And it isn't my fault that you worry too much." I say as I make him scoot over so I can sit next to him.

"How are you feeling, Spence?" he asked with a concerned and loving look.

"Fine considering I've only had one cup of coffee when usually I'm on my third or fourth by now. And luckily I didn't lose my breakfast this morning."

"Well, you'll get used to lack of coffee and I'm glad you didn't get sick this morning. I know it's not fun throwing up. I can't imagine having to on almost a daily basis."

"Well, everything has its down sides. So far the down sides to being pregnant are, almost no coffee, throwing up, crazy emotions, and the wrath of my dad. But other than that I'm really glad I'm having this baby."

"I am too, Spence, I am too." He says as he leans down to kiss me. "So, are we the only ones up?" He asked as he pulled away and started tracing circles on my back.

"Kind of, my dad's at work and my mom is in her office downstairs, but the girls are still asleep."

"I take it that means you and I can have a few minutes alone?" He asked with a smirk.

"What are you suggesting?" I ask back. I have a pretty good idea of what he wants but I decide to play along.

"I suggest we should finish what you started when you woke me up." He replies with the smile on his growing.

"Is that so? Well, I for one couldn't agree more." I replied. I barely finished speaking before my lips met his and his arms wrapped around me.

Once again our make out session was interrupted by Hanna. Only this time she was banging on the door instead of sending a text.

"Spencer, stop kissing Toby right now. Your mom said she needs to talk to you and Toby so get your butts downstairs now." Hanna yelled.

I reluctantly got up from the bed and opened the door so that I wouldn't have to yell.

"Hanna, how come you always text me or decide to come talk to me when Toby and I are in the middle of something?" I asked.

"Spence, you and Toby are always in the middle of something. To be honest it's a combination of cute, sweet, and nauseating. " She replied and then walked towards the stairs.

"Sometimes I don't know how Hanna and I ever became friends and other times I don't what I'd do without her. But right now it's the former." I say with a sigh. "I guess we better go see what my mom wants. Although based on the past twenty-four hours I'm pretty scared to see what she wants."

"Don't worry, Spence, everything's gonna be fine." Toby says as he walks towards me and gives me a comforting hug.

When we get downstairs the girls and my mom are talking in the kitchen and my mother looks like she's about to have a panic attack.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Sweetie, your father asked Melissa and Wren to come back early so he can tell them about your baby and also to convince them to let you move in with them in L.A."

"What? First of all there is no way I am leaving Rosewood. Secondly, how the hell is he gonna convince Melissa. She hates me more than I hate her!" I yell.

"Spencer, calm down, at least your dad isn't forcing you to get rid of my precious little niece." Hanna said as she gave me a hug.

"Hanna, stop saying niece it's too soon to know the gender. Besides if you're hoping for a girl this much, it will be a boy because hope…"

"I know, I know, hope breeds eternal misery. But, Spencer, can't you just be happy and excited and not focus on the down side for once in your life?" Hanna cut me off with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, well, you'd be pessimist too under the circumstances, Hanna. So don't get annoyed with me when I'm in a crappy mood. Got it?" I snap back.

"Yeah, I got it, Spence. And I'm sorry, you're totally right, I would crawl under a rock and never come out if I were you."

"Its okay, Han, you don't have to apologize every time you stick your foot in your mouth. It's half the reason I love you. Besides I'm discovering mood swings come along with being pregnant." I reply and give her a reassuring smile. "Now, how long do I have before Miss Perfect and Dr. Annoying show up and drag me to California?"

"Your father said that they should be here around one. So that just gives us an hour and half." My mom stated.

"Mrs. Hastings, do you want us to stay when they get here or leave so you can deal with this in private?" Aria said.

"If it were up to me I'd say that you should stay and support Spencer, but my husband might make you leave." She replied.

"Mom, how much do Melissa and Wren know already?" I asked.

"From what your father told me, all he said to them was to get home because you were in trouble and that they were the only ones who could help."

"Great, now Melissa's going to look like the perfect daughter by helping cover up the biggest family scandal in the history of the Hastings family."

"Spence, calm down everything's going to be fine. How about we all go shopping until Melissa and Wren show up to take your mind off things?" Emily suggests.

"Emily, did you and Hanna switch personalities? Or did you really just suggest that we go shopping?" I asked with a really scared look on my face.

"Hey! Just because I'm into sports and my closet mostly consists of jeans and sneakers doesn't mean that I hate shopping trips with my best friends. Especially if it means helping you guys relax." Emily replied in defense.

"Spencer's right, Emily, even if you're not opposed to shopping trips you still sound like Hanna by being the first to suggest retail therapy." Aria chimed in.

"Whatever, how about we get in the car and hit the mall before Melissa and Wren get here instead of making fun of my inner Hanna." Emily says as she starts walking toward the door. Even though she tried to sound annoyed we could all tell that she was holding back a laugh.

"Come on guys, Emily's right we better get going before Melissa and the British jerk arrive. Besides I here the baby clothes at Bloomingdale's are to die for!" Hanna says excitedly as she grabs Aria and heads for the door.

"Well, I guess we're going to Bloomingdale's!" I say halfheartedly. "I assume neither of you want to accompany us?"

"No thanks, I'll stay and umm, find something to do." Toby states immediately after I ask.

"Yeah, I figured you'd pass on an hour of shopping for baby clothes with four high school girls." I teased. "How about you, Mom?"

"No thanks, Sweetie, I better stay here and catch up on some things and also prepare to battle your father when he gets here." She responds.

"Okay then, wish me luck." I say.

I give my mom a hug and give Toby a kiss before I am dragged out of the house by Hanna.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it a tad shorter. I am still deciding if I should have Toby look for answers about his mom so let me know your thoughts on that.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks so much to all those who reviewed last chapter. You guys are the best! Unfortunately though, I do have some bad news. I have a crazy summer planned so I will only be able to update every other week instead of once a week. Hopefully this isn't too much of a downer for you but I promise that I will update over the summer and not disappear. Well, that's it so enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

Spencer POV

As strange as it was for Emily to suggest a shopping trip it was definitely what we all needed. Despite my protests that I had only found out I was pregnant yesterday, the girls demanded that we look in at least one baby store. At least I convinced them to only look at stuff that was neutral when it came to gender and not all girl clothes.

After about an hour of shopping we decided to head home so that we could face the dreaded music of seeing my dad, Melissa, and Wren to discuss what would happen to my precious baby.

"Spencer, calm down, everything's going to be fine." Aria said just before we pulled into the driveway.

"Easy for you to say, the only thing your dad has against your relationship is that you're dating a way older guy. My dad not only hates Toby but probably doesn't want to be on the same continent as him now that I'm pregnant." I respond.

After that we all sit together in silence. None of us wanting to make the first move because even though we don't have the same amount at stake we all dread the confrontation that is bound to happen.

"Come on, Spence; let's just get this over with. I know you don't want to do this but getting it over with will help. Besides if you don't go in there right now either your dad or Melissa is going to drag you in there." Hanna states as she sticks her head out the car window to see what everyone in the house is doing.

"Fine, your right, but before we go in I want to tell you guys something. No matter what happens in there, whether my dad ships me off to Antarctica or Los Angeles, you guys will still mean everything to me. And when this baby is born, whether I'm three miles away or three thousand miles, this baby will be the most loved baby in the world cause it will always have the three of you for aunts. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm expecting the worst to happen in there so I just want you to know how much you guys mean to me."

By the time I finish my little speech all of us are in tears and crushed together in an awkward group hug.

"Okay, hate to ruin the moment but I have a dinner at the club to get ready for and I would like to get whatever you did to get in this much trouble over with instead of watching the four of you act like your in a chick-flick from the window." Melissa said as she opened the passenger door of my car.

"Nice to see you too, Melissa, and so sorry but I highly doubt you're gonna make your dinner reservations if Dad is involved in the conversation." I sarcastically replied as the four of us got out of the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked as I walked past her. "Spencer, I expect an answer from you. I just got here because Dad said that he needs my help fixing your mistake. I am choosing to help you so the least you could do is answer my questions."

"Spencer doesn't owe you anything. And we all know that the only reason you're helping is because Daddy Hastings promised that you would look like the perfect daughter and he would give you whatever you want if you helped." Hanna stated as she shoved Melissa to the side and we entered the house.

"Holy crap!" I whispered.

"What is it, Spence?" Emily asked.

"I know what's happening. I know how he's going to do it." I said in disbelief as I realized what was going to happen.

"Spencer, what the hell are you talking about? Who are you talking about and what are they going to do?" Hanna asked in exasperation.

"I'll explain inside so you can get a front row set of World War Hastings." I stated as I walked into the house.

"Spencer, thank-you for finally joining us. I assume you have a legitimate excuse for being late and also sitting in the car crying with the girls for fifteen minutes." My dad greeted us.

"Dad, there was traffic and I was saying good-bye to the girls because as far as I know I'm never gonna see them again if you have things your way." I say as I go and sit next to my mom.

"Spencer, I suggest that you start watching your tone of voice if you want to remain a member of this family." My dad replied.

"Mr. Hastings, you don't care one red cent about Spencer do you?" Emily yelled. Usually she was quiet so her outburst surprised us all.

"Stay out of this, Em, you don't want to get in the middle of this." I said. As much as I appreciated her support I knew what my dad was like and I knew I didn't want her in the middle of a Hastings family argument.

"Would someone please tell me why the hell I left a five star hotel in Philly where I could be using a spa right now?" Melissa interrupted. "And also why Emily is sticking her foot in her mouth by getting in the middle of this instead of Hanna?"

"Hey, you did not just say that! I could care less what you say to me but you do not say things like that to my friends unless you really want Hanna on your bad side. And trust me; do not underestimate a pair of six-inch-heel-hot-pink-pumps." I stood up and yelled.

"She's right you know, just ask Toby over there what happened the time he broke Spencer's heart a couple months ago. Only I used blue Jimmy Choos not pink." Hanna stated with pride and a smirk as we all remembered that day after the lodge fire.

"Yeah, I really don't want to be reminded of that, Hanna." Toby mumbled.

"Alright girls that's enough. I don't agree with this at all, but let's get to the main point here." My mom said as she got up from the couch to stand between me and Melissa.

"Yes, I would love to know what Spencer did this time. Cause the last time Dad was this upset at Spencer she was caught kissing my fiancé."

"Oh my soul, Melissa, that was over a year ago, you are now happily married, and for the last stinking time, _he kissed me_!"

"Okay, we are most definitely not doing this again. Spencer, go sit down next to Toby, Melissa, next to Wren, and Peter, get conversation over with before your daughters enter World War III because you are forcing something that nobody in this family wants." My mom said trying to keep what little peace in the family there was intact.

"Veronica, just because you and Spencer do not want this doesn't mean it is not the best for the family." My dad stated.

"Oh no, Dad, what your doing is best for this family. Well, at least for you and Melissa. I am on to what you are going to do and for the record it makes me sick."

"Would someone in the room explain what is going on?" Wren shouted.

"Well, I'm pregnant. That's the reason you and Melissa are here. Dad wants me to live with you in L.A. so no one in Rosewood finds out that there is a slut in the perfect Hastings family." I stated.

I expected silence to fill the room or my dad to say something about my attitude. What I didn't expect was for Melissa to start laughing like a mad man. "Wow, and I thought you drew the line at kissing fiancés. I always knew you would do anything to have what I have and to get attention from Mom and Dad but I never thought you would go to the extreme of getting pregnant with a murder suspect."

"Melissa, this has nothing to do with you. I didn't get pregnant to get attention or so that I could have what you have. And I most certainly didn't get pregnant with a murder suspect. The father of my child never hurt anybody."

"Wait, what? If the carpenter isn't the father then why is he here?" Wren asked.

"Toby is here because he is the father of my child. He isn't a murder suspect anymore so don't call him one. The only reason he was, was because some sick freak decided to pin it on him."

"Hey, we are not here to discuss Toby, or Wren kissing Spencer, we are here to talk about what is going to happen now that Spencer is pregnant." My mom said interrupting our argument again.

"Oh, I already know what's going to happen." I said as I walked over to where the girls stood silently. "You see earlier I was thinking about how the hell Dad was going to convince Melissa to let me live with her. But then just before we came in the house Hanna said something that completed the puzzle."

"I did?" Hanna asked in complete shock.

"Yes, Hanna, you did. You said that the only reason that Melissa was helping was because my dad would give her whatever she wanted."

"Yeah so what?" She asked.

"Does nobody see where this is heading?" I shouted in frustration. "What Melissa wants most is to have another baby but she can't! The whole reason Dad wants me in L.A. is so no one finds out I'm pregnant, but what about after the baby's born. I can't just leave Rosewood for nine months and come back with some distant orphaned relative!"

"Spencer, you aren't making any sense at all. What does Melissa being infertile have anything to do with this?" My dad asked.

"It has everything to do with it Dad. You've always given Melissa whatever she wants. She wants another baby but she can't so you told her that if she helped hide my pregnancy she could take of mine."

"Spencer Hastings, you are the most ungrateful person I have ever met." My dad shouted.

"How in the world am I ungrateful?"

"Spencer, you have made mistakes in the past and I helped you get past them. But now you have gone and made the biggest mistake of your life. I have given you the perfect solution to both yours and Melissa's problems and you just stand there and make me look like a criminal and down right refuse my offer." He yelled.

"Perfect solution, you…you call shipping Spencer off to California then giving her baby, her quote 'mistake,' to Melissa and Wren? You call that the perfect solution?" My mom asked in complete shock.

"Yes, Veronica, I do. Spencer made a bad decision and now she is going to pay the price for it." He replied with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Peter, Spencer did not make a bad choice. Yes, she might not have done the smartest thing by getting pregnant, but now she is choosing to do the right thing. She could easily get an abortion or do what you did, give someone a check and tell them to take care of it and make it all go away. But no, she is doing the honorable and mature thing by keeping this baby and taking care of it. It's not easy being pregnant, it's hard. The least any of us could do is let her keep what she will work so hard for in the next few months." My mom shouted back.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me, Veronica; I did what I had to do. And Spencer needs to learn that as well."

"I can't believe this!" Melissa shouted to all of our surprise. "Dad, you honestly thought I would agree to this? I know that Spencer and I don't get along, but I could never take her child away from her no matter how much I want another baby! Mom's right you know. Being pregnant is hard and to go through it just to have your baby taken from you in the end…it's the most barbaric thing I can ever imagine."

After Melissa's speech the room filled with silence. But it didn't take long for my dad to regain control of his voice.

"I don't understand anybody in this room. Spencer has so much potential but a mistake…"

"Stop calling it a mistake, Dad. It's a baby, my child, and your grandchild for crying out loud!" I shouted.

"Alright, you want to ruin your life that's fine with me. I don't want to hear another word about it. But you will not live under my roof pregnant or not. I suggest you pack your bags because anything that is in your bedroom tomorrow morning is being donated to the junkyard." He yelled and with that he left the room and slammed his office door shut.

And once again silence filled the room, with the exception of my sobs.

* * *

Jason POV

I had been going crazy ever since I woke up this morning. I called the Hastings and left a message and I almost jumped out of my seat when Spencer called and told me she was okay. After I got off the phone concentrating on my work was much easier. Even though I could finally concentrate I still counted the hours before I could see Spencer like a kid waiting for Christmas. And just like any time you're waiting for something time seems to crawl. Finally I got to leave and I headed straight for Spencer's house.

"Hey everybody I'm here." I said as I walked into the house.

Instead of being greeted by 'hellos' and 'heys' I was greeted with silence.

"Hey, Jason." Toby said to me a minute later as he came down the stairs with a half angry half concerned look on his face.

"Hey, Tobes, where is everybody?" I asked in confusion.

"Mrs. Hastings and the girls are upstairs helping Spencer pack. And I was just about to drop some things off at my loft." He replied.

"Packing? Packing what?" I asked. If I was confused before I wasn't even in the same ball park now.

"Yeah, Mr. Hastings threw Spencer out. He said that she has until tomorrow before all her stuff gets dropped off at the dump."

"What, why, what happened? I just thought that he was gonna make her move to California with Melissa, Wren, and Taylor?"

"It's kind of a long story. But the short version is that a conversation turned into World War Hastings. The result was everybody yelling at each other and Mr. Hastings telling Spencer that she could no longer live under his roof." He explained

"That son of a…"

"Jason? What are you doing here?" Melissa asked as she came down the stairs followed by Hanna and Emily who were all caring boxes of Spencer's things.

"I told Spencer this morning that I would come over to see how she was doing. And from what Toby's told me I'm guessing she's not doing well." I replied shocked to see Melissa.

"You could say that again thanks to Mr. Hastings." Hanna mumbled.

"She's pretty upset. Even Hanna and ice cream can't cheer her up and usually the two of those combined can at least get a fake smile out of her. Maybe you might be able to do something." Emily suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm not very good at cheering people up." I replied.

"She doesn't want someone to cheer her up. If she did she'd be happy by now with all the things we've tried. Trust me on this one, Jason; she just needs a smile and a bear hug from her brother." Melissa said as she walked and the girls walked past me and outside with the boxes.

"Okay, here goes nothing." I mumble to myself as I head up the stairs.

I get to Spencer's room and knock on the already open door.

"Hello there, Jason, come on in." Veronica says.

"Hi, Veronica, Aria." I say as I walk in the room.

I go and sit next to Spencer on her bed and give her a hug like Emily suggested.

"Hey, Jason." Spencer mumbled into my shoulder.

"Hey, Sis, how are you and my little nephew?" Spencer looks up and glares at me.

"Okay, okay, or little niece."

"Man, I just found out that I'm pregnant yesterday and already people are taking bets and insisting that they know what the gender is."

"Who takes bets on what the gender of a baby is gonna be?" I ask laughing at the thought.

"Hanna of course," Aria answers. "I'll be right back. I just need to ask Toby if he has room for anything else."

"I'll go with you, Aria." Veronica said as she followed Aria downstairs.

A minute or two after Veronica and Aria left Spencer started talking. "I assume that you heard what happened."

"Yeah, I heard. Toby told me when I got here."

"I'm sorry, Jason." She whispered.

"For what, Spence? You haven't done anything wrong, no matter what anybody makes you think."

"Yes, I have. Last year, when I found out that you're my brother, I just got mad at my dad for hiding it from me. I never thought about you or your mom, I just thought about me and how I felt. But now that he's practically down the same thing to me…, Jason, I am so sorry for what he did to you guys."

"Hey, hey, it's fine, Spence, that's all over. What matters now, is you and your baby, not me and my mom. Peter put us through a lot of crap over the years but we made it through and so will you. You have Toby, your mom, the girls, Melissa, and me, you and my nephew are gonna be fine."

"Jason DiLaurentis, I swear if you say nephew one more time!"

"You'll what, kill me in my sleep?"

"No, I'd come up with something a little more original." She replied with a smile for the first since I got here. "But in all seriousness, Jason, thanks. I needed to here that. The girls try but…"

"But sometimes you need a big brother." I said when she failed to come up with the right words.

"Something like that." She replied and leaned her head on my shoulder, finally relaxing for the first time in who knows how long.


	7. Chapter 7

_One week later._

"I hate Wednesdays." I mumbled as I pulled into the Brew parking lot after school.

I walked into the Brew and ordered my regular and then went to go sit at the booth I was meeting Melissa at. Luckily I didn't have to wait long. Even though Melissa's last name was now Kingston she still had the Hastings knack of being on time for everything.

"Hey, Spencer, how are you and Taylor's cousin?" She asked as she sat across from me.

"We're fine thanks. And I appreciate you saying cousin instead of niece or nephew. You know I still can't believe even Jason got in on Hanna's stupid pool." I said as I shook my head.

"He's our brother and I love him but at the end of the day he is still a man. Men are born traitors. He sits with you and laughs at Hanna for taking bets and an hour later he hands her a twenty and tells her that it's gonna be boy."

"I couldn't have said that better myself." I said and we both laughed.

"So how has school been this week?" Melissa said after we stopped laughing.

"Okay I guess. On Monday I had to run out of class and almost threw up in the hallway. Other than that it's been okay. I just hope that I can hide my bump until school gets out. It's bad enough that my own dad thinks I'm a slut, I don't need the whole town thinking it." I replied.

"Hey, you're not a slut. Yes, you are pregnant teen but that doesn't make you a slut. I denied it for a long time but it is obvious to anybody within a mile of you two that you and Toby love each other a lot. So don't worry about Dad or what other people think."

"Well, it's kind of hard to ignore other people with the reputation Toby, my friends, and I have earned in this town with all this Alison stuff." I sighed.

"Don't worry about them; the only things that matter are you and your little bundle of joy. Now tell me how it is living with Toby."

"It's good, but I just wish it was under better circumstances. I mean I've thought about maybe living with Toby someday. I just never imagined that it would be because my own dad kicked me out for getting pregnant and not going along with his plan to fix it."

"I'm sorry about what happened last week. I still can't believe that Dad was planning to do that. I feel the same as you do about living with Toby. Yes, I want another baby but not that way." She said in agreement.

"Melissa, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you were there to stick up for me."

"Hey, I said it then and I'll say it now. You and I might not get along, but you are my little sister and I will always have your back when you fall."

"Thanks, Mel; it's nice to know that." I said as I gave her a genuine smile of thanks.

"Speaking of having your back, I've decided to move back to Rosewood. After Ian died it was nice to be around Mom and Dad. Since Dad won't be around for you I figured I'd try and fill that gap by being closer to home. And don't you dare say anything about it. Wren got a job offer in Philly and was planning to take it anyway. Also I think Mom and Dad miss Taylor, so the three of us moving back here works out for everybody."

"Wow, Melissa, I don't know what to say to that." I said dumbfounded.

"Don't say anything. Just promise me that when this baby is born you will let me spoil him or her rotten."

We both laughed at the statement and then switched to happier topics like shopping, Taylor, and babies. It felt both good and weird at the same time to have a normal conversation with Melissa. Having this baby had both good sides and bad. Maybe one of the good sides was that this baby had magically repaired my relationship with my sister.

* * *

After Melissa left the Brew I headed upstairs to the loft.

"Hey, Tobes, we're home." I say as I walk through the door.

"Man, I love hearing that." Toby said as he came out of the bedroom.

"Hearing what? That I referred to our baby when I walked through the door?"

"I was actually referring to you calling this place home. But now that you mention it, saying we in reference to you and our baby is pretty nice to hear too." He said before leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"Yeah, well, get used to hearing it because this little one is gonna be here for a long, long time." I said once we broke apart. "And just for the record, this place has always been my home away from home. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're here, and you always make me feel safe." I tell him before kissing him again.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that, because I love having you here." He said to me as he led me over to the couch. "So how was coffee with Melissa?"

"It was good. It's a combination of really weird and really nice to have a normal conversation with her. But I'm glad we're on better terms. When I first found out I was pregnant I planned on not letting Melissa anywhere near the baby, but now I think she's going to be a great aunt and it will be nice to have her around."

"I'm glad the two of you made up. Plus I'm sure Taylor will be happy to have a playmate."

"Yeah Melissa calls the baby 'Taylor's cousin' since we don't know the gender yet." I said and we both laughed a little.

"Speaking of the gender; do you want to find out?" He asked.

"I don't know. I do because that will make buying things and planning easier but at the same time I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, we have a little while to decide. When did the doctor say you would be far enough along to find out?"

"She said that we could find out around eighteen weeks. So since I'm about seven weeks now that means we should find out around…late April or early May."

"That long?" He asked in shock.

"Well, that's if we find out beforehand. If we wait until the baby is born to find out we'll have to wait until late September." I stated.

"It's up to you whatever you decide. We can find out at eighteen weeks or we can wait until he or she is born. I'm happy either way as long as you and the baby are healthy." I said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I know what you mean. I was so happy when the doctor told us that the baby was healthy last Friday. I mean I don't know what I'd do if **A** ever did anything to hurt our baby." I said as I rubbed my belly.

Toby and I just sat together for a while in comforting silence. It was nice to be able to just sit and relax and not think about **A** or family problems. But it didn't last as long as I would have liked, nothing ever does it seems.

"Why does Hanna always text or something when you and I are relaxing together?" I ask in annoyance as I opened the text Hanna had just sent.

"Because she's Hanna, she can sense when we're being quote 'nauseatingly adorable.'" Toby replied trying not to laugh.

"Crap, I'm late." I said after reading the text.

"Late for what?" Toby asked as he stared at me confused.

"Um, I'm supposed to meet the girls so they can take me shopping. And if I don't get there soon Hanna sounds like she's going to hang me." I replied as I got up to grab my jacket and purse.

"Where are you supposed to meet the girls because I can drive you if you want?" He offered as he went to grab his own jacket.

"Oh, no, that's not a good idea." I said quickly. "We're meeting up at the DiLaurentis' so we can pick up Emily and I don't want to risk my dad being home and seeing you. If he's crazy enough to kick me out, I don't want to think about what he might do to you."

"I don't care about your dad, Spence."

"I know you don't but I do. Please, Tobes, it would make me feel a lot better if you just stayed away from my dad for a little while."

"Alright, I won't go near your old house until things settle down. But just promise me that you and the girls will stay safe."

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything. I am going shopping with Hanna after all. Speaking of Hanna, I really need to leave or she will kill me."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He said before kissing me goodbye. "I love you."

"Bye, Tobes, I love you too." I replied before walking out.

I got in my car and started driving towards Jason's. I felt really bad for lying to him, but there was no way he would let me out of the house if he knew the truth. I wasn't really meeting up with the girls to go shopping; I was meeting them to see if we could find out who had been living in Jason's basement.

* * *

"Spencer, where the hell have you been?" Aria asked once I got there.

"Sorry, I was with Toby and I had to spend fifteen minutes convincing him to let me drive myself here." I replied.

"You didn't tell him what we're doing did you?" Emily asked.

"No, I told him that we were meeting here so we could pick you up and then we were going shopping with Hanna." I said as I rolled my eyes at the thought of baby shopping with Hanna again.

"Well, while you were taking you're sweet time getting here I was almost stabbed in the eye with a knitting needle." Aria said sounding very irritated.

"What?" I shouted.

"Shhh, they might still be up there!" Emily whisper yelled at me.

"We heard somebody up there so I went to look through the holes and all of the sudden a knitting needle shot through one of them almost stabbing me in the eye!" Aria nervously explained.

"Whoever it was must have gotten away because there was nobody up there when I got here." I stated.

"Well, somebody definitely was here and I sure as hell am not staying here anymore." Emily firmly said.

"I don't blame you; I wouldn't want to stay here either." Aria replied in agreement.

"Come on guys, let's see if there's anything else down here." I said as I started looking around the basement.

Aria, Emily, and I searched the basement for about twenty minutes without finding anything other than trash and a button.

"I say let's call it a day. There's nothing else down here and Hanna and Mrs. DiLaurentis should be back soon." Aria said.

"Yeah, and I need to go pack my things because there is no way I am sleeping here again." Emily said as she started walking up the stairs.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"I don't know but anywhere will do as long as there's carpet on the floors." Emily replied.

"You can stay with me if you want." Aria offered. "I don't think my dad will mind since his spends most of his time grading papers anyway."

"Thanks, Aria, you're the best." Emily said giving Aria an appreciative hug.

"Do you want me to stay and help you pack up?" I asked.

"No, that's okay, Spence, I don't have much." She replied. "You should probably go home to Toby anyways since he's probably worrying about you and the baby like crazy. Besides we'll see you two at the hoedown tonight right?"

"You bet. It'll be nice to finally do something normal after the craziness of last week." I responded.

"Oh, hello girls, it feels like old times seeing you all in here." Mrs. DiLaurentis said as she walked into Ali's room.

"Hi, Mrs. D, how was shopping with Hanna?" Emily asked.

"It was amazing! You should have seen all the sales at the country clothing store." Hanna replied as she walked in with five shopping bags.

"You went shopping at the country store?" Aria asked with an amused yet confused look on her face at the thought of Hanna in a country store.

"Well, Hanna told me that the four of you were going to the hoedown tonight so I told her about this great little country store." Mrs. DiLaurentis explained. "Now, if you will excuse me, I think I'll go make some tea. Would any of you girls like anything?"

We all politely declined and then Mrs. D went downstairs.

"So did you guys find anything in the crawlspace?" Hanna asked as soon as she was sure Mrs. D was downstairs.

"No, but someone almost stabbed Aria in the eye with a knitting needle through one of those holes in the floor." I replied.

"Which is why I am moving out of here and will be crashing at Aria's for awhile." Emily added.

"So, what's in the bags?" Aria asked pointing to the bags that Hanna had plopped on the bed.

"Well while we were in the country store I felt obligated to buy something since Mrs. D and I were on a shopping trip so I bought outfits for all of us to wear tonight at the hoedown." Hanna explained as she gave each of us a bag.

Aria, Emily, and I looked in our bags. Aria got blue cowboy boots, a black cowboy hat, a black dress, and a denim vest. Emily got a brown hat, black boots with fringe, white shorts, and a black and white plaid sleeveless shirt. And lastly I got a white shirt with horses on it, a tan colored hat, brown boots, and a pair of overalls.

"Han, I love it, this is perfect for me." Aria said in thanks.

"I thought you would. What do you think of yours, Em?" Hanna asked after giving Aria a hug.

"I love it Han. You really know how to pick clothes." Emily replied.

"It's a gift." Hanna said as she gave Emily a hug. "How do you like yours, Spence? I wasn't sure what to get because I wasn't sure if your size had changed or how you would look so I figured I couldn't go wrong with a t-shirt and overalls."

"They're perfect, Han, and don't worry I'm sure the clothes will fit just fine." I replied before I got up to give her a hug.

Hanna showed us the white hat, the red and white checkered dress, and the white boots she had gotten for herself. Then the girls and I spent the next hour trying on our outfits and helping Emily pack. After Emily was all packed we all drove to Aria's to help bring everything in. I stayed and talked for a few minutes before heading back to the loft to spend a little time with Toby before going to the hoedown.

* * *

"Tobes, I'm back." I called out as I walked inside.

"Hey, how was shopping?" He said as he walked over to me.

"It was good. I convinced the girls to go shopping for outfits for the hoedown tonight instead of baby clothes." I replied before giving him a kiss.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" I asked as we walked over to the couch.

"Oh, not much, I worked on some sketches for a new project I'm going to start soon." He casually replied.

"May I ask what the project is and who it's for?"

"Well, I can't tell you what I'm making but I can tell you who I'm making it for. Now, I don't know their name but it's for someone who should be moving into town around late September." He replied mischievously.

I took me a minute to figure out who he was talking about but when I did the biggest smile ever appeared on my face. "You are the sweetest person in the world, Toby Cavanaugh! And you are going to be the best dad in the world."

"And you are going to be the best mom ever." He replied before kissing me.

Just like earlier this afternoon we spent the rest of our time together just sitting with each other and relaxing. But unfortunately we had to get ready for the hoedown and somehow we managed to get ourselves ready and out the door without distraction.

We got to the hoedown and saw Aria and Jake dancing as well as Hanna with some unknown guy and Caleb was over sitting by himself. Toby went over to talk to Caleb and I went to say 'hi' to Emily.

"Hey, Em!" I said giving her a hug.

"Hi, Spence, where's Toby?" She asked.

"Oh, he's talking to Caleb since he's over by himself. Speaking of Caleb why is Hanna dancing with some guy we've never seen instead of her boyfriend?"

"I don't know. I think I over heard something a bet Mike made?" She replied unsure herself what was going on.

We sat together in silence for a minute or two then Emily spotted Paige. "I'm going to go talk to Paige. Will you be okay here?"

"I'll be fine, Em, don't worry about me. Go talk with Paige, you two need to settle some things." I replied.

"Thanks, Spence, I'll see you later." She said before waving bye.

I looked around and saw Hanna head toward Caleb and Toby. Toby said something to Hanna and Caleb and then walked over to the stairs on the other side of the room. He didn't look happy so I walked over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"I'm fine." He answered quietly.

"Do you want to dance then?"

"I'd love to." He replied with a smile as he gave me his hand to help me up.

We headed out to the dance floor just as a slow dance song started playing.

"So, what did you talk to Caleb about?" I asked after we had been dancing for a few minutes.

"He just said how Hanna has been acting a little weird lately. She avoids answering certain questions; she danced with somebody that nobody has even seen before. He even said that she ditched him this afternoon to go shopping with Mrs. DiLaurentis." He stated.

When he said the last sentence I immediately knew that he had figured out that I lied to him about shopping with the girls.

"Toby, I can explain." I said desperate for him to listen to me.

"Spencer, I thought we were past all this. All the secrets and not trusting each other with the truth. What is going on between you and the girls that you can't tell me?" He said to me as he led me away from the dance floor.

"Toby, I'm not trying to keep secrets from you, and I trust you I really do."

"Then why did you lie about going shopping? You know how much I worry about you, especially now. So please just tell me the truth."

"The truth is Hanna went shopping with Mrs. DiLaurentis while Emily, Aria, and I searched her basement for **A**. I knew that you would never let me do it so I told you that all of us were going shopping." I explained.

"The thing that gets me so upset, Spencer, is that you don't realize that it's not just you and me anymore. There's a third person involved in this now. You can't just run off with the girls and hunt A like you used to."

"I know that." I interrupted. "And are you suggesting that I don't know how to take care of him or her?" I said looking down at my stomach.

"I'm not suggesting anything, but you can't go taking off like that. What if something happened? You and I both know what **A** is capable of and they've already gone after you once. What's to stop them from trying again?"

"I do know what **A** is capable of and that's why the girls and I are trying to stop it."

"But, Spencer, you and the girls can't do this by yourselves, because every time you try you end up in more trouble than before. You need to let Caleb and I help you, because I'm not going to stand by and watch the four of you and him or her get hurt. Let me know when you decide to let me in and help you!" He said and then he walked away.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I know a lot of stuff happened in this chapter but I figured I'd make up for not updating as much. Anyways let me know what you think. By the way PLL is returning next Tuesday and I can't wait for Spoby reunion!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi there! I am so excited for PLL tonight! I definitely wasn't expecting the ending last week were you? Anyways, this is the longest chapter so far because I kind of combined the finale for season 4A and the Halloween special for season 4. Of course it isn't quite the same because Spencer is pregnant in this story and also I changed somethings to make it fit better with this story. So, enough of me rambling, let's get to the chapter! Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars!

* * *

I woke up and I couldn't remember where I was. I wasn't in my bedroom or at the loft. Just when I started to panic I remembered that all of us had spent the night at Aria's. I also remembered the fight I had with Toby. I had tried calling and texting him but he was ignoring me. I thought about calling him again but I was distracted by running to the bathroom.

"Spence, are you okay?" Aria called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just the usual." I replied as I came out of the bathroom.

"When will morning sickness end?" Emily asked.

"It should die down once I'm in my second trimester. That is if I don't end up one of those unfortunate women that have to deal with it the entire pregnancy." I stated as I checked my phone for any texts from Toby.

"Have you heard from him at all?" Hanna asked.

"No, not yet." I replied trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Spence, this is all my fault. If I hadn't told Caleb that I was shopping with Mrs. DiLaurentis Toby wouldn't have walked out on you." Hanna said feeling awful with guilt.

"This isn't your fault, Han. You were just being honest with Caleb. Something I should have been with Toby." I replied as I gave a hug to let her know that there were no hard feelings. "Besides, something was bound to happen between us. This week has been relatively peaceful."

"Yeah, thanks to **A** we start to get suspicious when things are normal for too long." Aria commented. "I'm going to go downstairs and get some breakfast ready before school."

"I'll help." Emily said and the two went downstairs.

"Thanks for not blaming, Spence, I know I would if I were in your shoes." Hanna said.

"Well, hopefully that never happens. You and Caleb deserve to be happy." I replied as I started looking through Aria closet for something to wear since I wasn't going to school in overalls.

"You and Toby deserve to be happy too, Spence. Especially now that there will be three of you soon." She replied back. "Spence, what is it?" She asked when she saw the look on my face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said. I could tell that she didn't believe me so I spilled. "It's just that that's what Toby said to me last night. That I can't be so impulsive because there are three us now."

"In my opinion that gives you even more right to be impulsive so that we can end this damn thing." She stated firmly.

I was about to say something back when we heard Emily and Aria shout for us from downstairs. Hanna and I ran down the stairs to see Emily and Aria opening a box.

"What is that and who is it from?" Hanna asks.

"It's from **A** for all of us." Aria says.

All four of us peer into the box and see four Magic 8 balls. Each one has one of our names written on it.

"If she goes free" Hanna says reading hers.

"You'll hear from me" I say after her.

"Kisses" Emily follows.

"**A**" Aria says last.

"So if my mom gets off…" Hanna starts.

"Cece's coming for us." Aria states.

"I say bring it." Emily declares. "Maybe then she'll leave our parents alone."

"Or did she just declare World War **A**?" I say pondering the situation.

We all stand together staring at the Magic 8 balls when the clock on the Montgomery's while chimes eight times.

"We better get to school." I mumble.

We all grab our things and start to head out the door.

"Wait what about the box and the Magic 8 balls?" Hanna asks.

"I'll go hide them in my room. You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there." Aria says as she grabs the things from **A** and heads upstairs.

We go outside and take Hanna's car since Emily and I came with Toby to the hoedown and didn't have our cars with us. Luckily for us the day was fairly uneventful. Aria had a conversation with Ezra after class and Hanna left with Caleb to go to the police station and found out that the charges had been dropped against her mom. Other than that nothing happened.

After school the girls dropped me off at the loft and I was disappointed to walk into the empty apartment. I called him again and just like all the other times I got no answer and left a message. I couldn't stand to be in the loft by myself so I got in my car and drove over to Hanna's because I knew the others were there too.

"Hey, Spence, what are you doing here? I thought you and Toby would be making up?" Hanna asked as she opened the door.

"Toby isn't at the loft. I called and got no answer. I couldn't just wait around in the loft so I decided to come here and congratulate your mom." I replied.

"Well, you're just in time she's getting ready to leave for a date with Pastor Ted." She replied.

Just as she did Mrs. Marin came down the stairs and Hanna, Aria, and I awed at her hair and outfit.

"You don't think it's too much?" Mrs. Marin asked.

After telling her several times that she looked great she finally left after giving Hanna a hug.

"So where's Emily? I thought she was coming over here to see your mom?" I asked Hanna after Mrs. Marin left.

Before Hanna could answer the door bell rang.

"Probably forgot her keys." Hanna said grabbing the keys and opening the door. "Guys, it's a package from **A**!"

We all helped bring the package inside the house and set it on the kitchen table. We opened it up and inside we found a child-sized casket. Inside the casket was an Emily doll. After opening the casket we all received a text.

**Hanna won, so Em loses. Find her before the cops or they'll think you killed her. -A**

"We have to find Emily. We can't lose somebody else. Not after Ali and Maya." I stated in anger toward **A**.

Two seconds ago we were happy for Hanna and Mrs. Marin, now we have to stop the murder of our friend Emily.

"What do we do now?" Hanna asks rhetorically.

About a half hour later Caleb came walking through the door. We had decided to split up. Caleb and Hanna would look for Emily around town, Aria would keep an eye on her boyfriend Jake to make sure **A** didn't try going after him, Paige would keep an eye on Mrs. Fields, and I was going to spy on Mona to see if she was somehow involved.

I followed Mona to where she met up with Shana at a bread-and-breakfast, after that Mona went to her boyfriend's house so I decided to call it quits. I called the girls and we told each other what we found out. After we exchanged information I headed back to loft and hoped that Toby would either be there or would call me back.

Finally just as I was getting ready to give up and go to bed the loft door opened and in walked Toby.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been worried sick." I said as I jumped up from the couch.

"Around." He said as he took his jacket off and hung it on the peg on the wall.

"If I tell you that I want to talk about last night are you gonna take off again or just give me crap answers like 'around?'" I asked as I followed him into the kitchen.

"What exactly about last night do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Why did you leave?"

"I just needed to think."

"You could have just sent a text saying you needed space. You could have called Caleb and told him to let me know that you were okay and just needed time. That's all I needed."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You know what. I'm going to tell you the exact same thing you told me last night. You can't just take off and disappear like that. Because I can't take it anymore, not after last time" I said looking away so that he wouldn't see me if I started to cry. "When I worry about you I think of **A** hurting you or worse. I have a very real picture of what that looks like in my mind."

"Spencer, relax, everything's fine. Nothing is gonna happen to me." He said bringing me in for a hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you so much, and you're right, you always are. I can't get upset with you for being impulsive and then go off and do the same."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I just thought that you were being you're over protective, alpha male, self. But now I get it. The worst feelings in the world are being upset with you and being worried about you."

"Well, I think we've both learned something from this. No more taking off without telling each other and no more cover ups?"

"No more taking off and no more cover ups." I reply.

Next thing I know Toby kisses me and literally sweeps me off my feet and carries me to our bedroom.

* * *

Two days later, Saturday, we still hadn't found Emily. Toby left with Caleb to search for Emily and then Aria and Hanna came over to keep me company. About an hour after they got there another package from **A** arrived. We opened it up and found an empty box.

"There's nothing in here? It's just an empty box?" Hanna said confused as to why **A** had sent this to us.

"No, maybe not." I replied as I felt the box.

"For once, I'm right and you're wrong, Spencer." Hanna said to me with a 'duh!' look on her face.

I ignored her and opened the box again and this time a saw appeared in the center of the box.

"How did you just do that?" Aria asked in amazement.

"I took home first prize for my magic act at performing arts camp." I replied as I bent down to look at the saw.

"Of course you did." Hanna mumbled.

We all read the message written on the blade of the saw.

**Watch me make a girl disappear. Kisses –A**

"It's magic, **A**'s putting on a magic show."

"Why would Cece do that?" Hanna asked.

"Because we're apart of the act and she's gonna make Emily disappear forever." I replied.

I grabbed my laptop and we searched online for any magic shops or magic shows in the area.

"Click here, The Great Charlemagne." Aria asked pointing to something on the screen.

"He's putting on a show in Ravenswood this afternoon." Hanna stated.

"Ravenswood, that can't be a coincidence." I said.

"Spence, you're driving." Aria said as the Hanna and I grabbed our things.

We got in my car and I had Hanna text Toby and tell him what was going on.

* * *

When we got to Ravenswood it was pretty easy to find the show and we stood in the back of the crowd and watched the mime do his act.

"Me?" Aria said when the mime pointed for her to join him on stage.

"Hey, I know this trick, you'll be okay." I whispered to her when the mime kept insisting that Aria join him.

Hanna and I watched the mime continued his act with Aria. The trick ended and we sighed with relief seeing that Aria was safe.

"Where's Redcoat?" Aria asked when she came back to us.

"What do you mean where's Redcoat?" I asked.

"Just before I got in the box I could have swore I saw Redcoat." Aria replied.

We started looking around when all of our phones beeped with a new text.

**Leger de main. Kisses B****** -A**

"Legger dee main?" Hanna said attempting to say it.

"Léger de main: slight of hand." I translated "While we were watching Aria, Redcoat did something right under our noses."

"What should we do?" Hanna said sounding close to freaking out.

We all looked around again. This time instead of receiving texts we all saw Redcoat at the same time.

We followed Redcoat inside a building and found a coffin on a conveyor belt heading straight for the saw. We heard Emily yelling for help from inside. We quickly tried to break it open but it was chained shut. Emily was yelling for us to get her out when suddenly the conveyor belt stopped. We looked up and were shocked by what we saw, two Redcoats

"There are two of them?" Aria asked in shock.

I went after one while Aria chased the other leaving Hanna to help Emily. I followed one Redcoat out of the building and into an apartment. I took a look inside the apartment, I didn't see Redcoat but I did see something that I knew I needed to tell the others. I quickly ran back to where I left the others and saw them crowded around Cece.

"Is, is she…?" I started to say but words failed.

"She fell." Emily mumbled.

We all hugged Aria who was now starting to cry. "You tried to save her." Emily said to her.

"Look, Aria, this is not your fault." Hanna said.

We continued to comfort Aria and when we looked back at Cece she was gone.

"She's gone." Aria said and we all started to look to see how she could have gotten away.

"That b**** has nine lives." Hanna said.

"We need to get out of here now. I have something to show you, come on." I said leading the way out. "I think the Redcoat I was chasing might have been Ali."

I opened the door of the apartment to revel **A**'s lair.

"What is that?" Hanna asked as we all stared at the many computer monitors.

"That's how **A**'s been watching us." I replied.

"**A**'s monitoring the police, watching the streets, our alarm systems." Emily said in fear and disbelief.

"That's how **A**'s everywhere." I said.

We looked around the lair while Hanna was on the phone with Caleb trying to hack **A**'s computers. Hanna finally gave up on hacking the computer and started looking around.

"Guys, **A** hasn't just been watching us I think he's been following Ali too." Aria said few minutes later. "He has her at the lodge the night of the fire and it looks like he's been following her trail to Ravenswood."

"They're having a celebration tonight." Hanna said looking at a flyer for a party celebrating the history of Ravenswood.

"Yeah, and Board Shorts thinks that Ali's gonna be there." Aria said.

"Which means we have to find her first." I said.

"We're crashing a party." Aria says and we all follow her outside to the nearest dress shop.

* * *

We got to the dress shop and chose dresses that would blend in but unique enough for us to spot each other. After we bought the dresses we went to the cemetery where the party was being held. We were able to easily sneak into the party and immediately started looking for Alison.

"Don't look now but there's someone over there that is wearing a costume that looks identical to the one we saw in **A**'s lair." Emily said.

"Let's keep an eye on them. How about we split up and met back here in an hour." I suggested.

"No way, I am not walking around a graveyard by myself!" Hanna said adamantly.

"Fine then, what if we split into groups of two?" I asked. The others nodded their heads in response. "Okay how about if you, Hanna, and Emily follow the guy in the gasmask while Aria and I look around for any signs of Ali?"

"That sounds good to me. So we'll meet back here in an hour?" Hanna asked.

I nodded in response.

"Great, come on, Hanna, I just saw the guy go over there." Emily said and then she and Hanna were gone.

"So, if you were Alison where would you go at a party like this?" Aria asked me.

"Somewhere I could see everything going on without being seen myself." I answered after thinking for a minute or two.

"Well, you definitely can't see everything from this tent so maybe we should look outside." Aria suggested.

"Yeah, maybe she's watching everybody from the edge of the cemetery." I replied as we left the tent in search for Ali in the opposite direction of Hanna and Emily.

After about forty-five minutes of looking for Alison we had found nothing. Aria and I were making our way back to the tent when we saw Emily and Hanna chasing after Redcoat. We followed them and the four us ended up in a tomb.

"Great! Where the hell did she go?" Hanna yelled in frustration that we had lost Redcoat.

"I don't know but Cece can run pretty fast for someone who just fell from who knows how many feet in the air just a few hours ago." Emily commented. "Please tell me you guys found something."

"Sorry, Em, we were on our way back to the tent because we hadn't found anything when we saw you and Hanna chasing Redcoat." Aria replied.

"Hey, guys help me with this." I called out.

"Help with what?" Hanna asked.

"Look, something was here. You can tell by the way the leaves are. I think if we can move this statue thing we might be able to figure out how Redcoat got away." I stated and all of tried moving the statue.

It didn't take long at all to move the statue with all of us pushing. When we had finally moved the statue out of the way it revealed a staircase going down into some sort of tunnel.

"Is it me? Or did this just get a whole lot creepier?" Hanna whispered.

Aria and I went down first and Hanna and Emily followed. Barely even a second after Emily was through the opening in the wall we were locked in.

"What the hell was that?" Aria questioned in fear.

"I think someone really doesn't want us to find Alison." I stated as I looked around.

"Emily, it's a concrete door, I don't think you're gonna be able to break it down with your fist." Hanna said to Emily as she pounded on the door.

Emily gave up and came over to where the rest of us were looking around.

"Darn it, I have like less than zero bars?" Hanna complied.

"Hanna, we're underground and surrounded by stone and concrete. I don't think any of us will have bars." Aria pointed out.

"Hey, I think I know a way out of here." I said excited at the thought of getting out of this creepy place.

"Do share. I don't think I can stand another minute of being trapped after nearly being sawed in half this afternoon." Emily said as she came to stand closer to me.

"It's just a theory, but here it goes. This tunnel was probably built about a hundred years ago and back then it was common practice to…"

"Spencer, we don't want a history lesson. Just tell us how the hell you plan to get us out of here." Hanna interrupted me.

"I think this tunnel runs through the entire town which means that there are probably several openings. If we can figure out where the closest building is and head in that direction we might find another opening." I stated.

"Spencer, I don't think a map for these tunnels exists and how can are we supposed to figure out where the nearest building is?" Hanna asked in frustration.

"Hanna, quit interrupting! Do you want to get out of here or not?" Aria scolded.

Hanna mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' and then gave me a nod to continue.

"The tomb we were just in is in the west side of the cemetery and the entrance is in the east side, so if we head east for a couple of blocks we should be right underneath the street where we brought the dresses."

"Lead the way, Nancy Drew." Hanna said and we all started walking together through the maze of tunnels.

We had been walking through the tunnels for only a few minutes when the gust of wind came from out of nowhere. It kicked up some much dust and leaves that it was impossible to see anything. When the wind died down I opened my eyes and I was completely by myself.

"Hanna! Aria! Emily!" I shouted by was met with silence.

I thought of calling Toby for help but I knew that the call would never go through. I was scared out of my mind. I wasn't in the same place anymore; somehow I had ended up in a different part of the tunnel. I didn't know which way was east and I wasn't even sure if that was the direction I should be heading anymore anyways. I was at some sort of intersection and was debating which direction to go. That's when I saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Alison?" I asked myself.

Seeing that made up my mind as to which direction I should go. I turned left and walked as quickly as I could, hoping to catch another glimpse of whoever was also in the tunnel. I didn't follow who I thought might have been Alison for very long because I came to a dead-end. I had started to think I had imagined the whole thing when I realized a leaf with a lipstick smear was stuck in a crack in the wall. I grabbed the leaf so I could look at it closer when I realized it was Alison's shade of lipstick. I definitely hadn't been imagining things. Realizing that the leaf was a clue from Alison made me look closer at the crack. Sure enough Alison had left me a clue; the crack in the wall wasn't just a crack. It was a way out!

It took me a few minutes to get the secret door open but once I did I eagerly climbed the staircase. Once I got to the top of the stairs I sighed in relief as I took in my new surroundings. It looked like I was in a mansion from an old black and white film. There was a grand piano and antique chairs. I heard someone talking and it sounded like Alison so I followed the voice.

I stopped hearing the voice when I got to a greenhouse type room. I started looking around for another clue when I turned and saw the person in the gasmask. He came toward me and we had a brief struggle. I somehow managed to kick him in the back of the knee and he fell to the ground. He appeared to be unconscious so I bent down to take off his mask. I was so ready for this whole **A** thing to be over so that my baby could have a normal life. Just as I was about to pull off the gasmask he grabbed a clay pot and smashed it against my head. I fell to the ground and was immediately unconscious.

* * *

"Spencer! Spencer, can you hear me?" I heard a frantic voice ask.

I tried to respond but all that came out was an unintelligible moan.

"I think she's waking up." The same voice said. This time though I could tell it was Aria.

This time instead of trying to speak I concentrated on opening my eyes. It didn't do me any good once I did manage to open them because everything was blurry and my head was pounding.

"Oh my soul, Spencer, you scared us." Emily said to me as she tried to help me sit up.

"What happened?" Aria asked once I was sitting up and my eye sight was able to focus.

"I heard a voice that sounded like Ali's so I followed it. The voice stopped when I got in here and the next thing I knew **A** was right behind me." I stated. I paused to caught my breathe before continuing. "We fought and I managed to knock him to the ground. Just as I was about to see who it was they bashed me in the head with a clay pot. That's the last thing I remember before you guys got here."

"I think we should get out of here. This place just got a whole lot creepier now that **A **might be here somewhere." Emily said.

"Do you think you can walk, Spence?" Aria asked me.

"Yeah, just help me stand up." I replied.

Both Aria and Emily helped pull me up and we started trying to find our way out. The pounding in my head was still painful; at least **A** didn't hit me hard enough to cause any bleeding. Luckily we were able to find our way out of the mansion with ease. We got outside and headed towards my car.

"Great." I mumbled to myself.

"What is it, Spence?" Aria asked me.

"Someone slashed my tires." I replied as I kicked the wheel.

"Don't worry, Spence, you have a spare." Emily said as she opened my trunk.

"One of us knows how to change a tire right?" I asked. I had never changed a tire once. Usually my parents had it taken to a mechanic or I had Toby do it.

After I asked both Aria and I looked at Emily.

"And you're looking at me because I'm gay?" Emily questioned.

"No, you just happen to be the sporty one." Aria replied.

"Hey, is that Hanna over there?" I asked looking across the street.

"Yeah, I think it is. But who is she with?" Aria questioned.

"The guy looks like Caleb, but I've never seen the girl before." Emily commented.

It was if Hanna knew we were staring at her. She quickly hugged the girl, kissed Caleb, and then headed straight for us.

"I'll explain on the way back to Rosewood." Hanna said as she got into the passenger seat. "Well, are you guys just gonna stand there all night?"

"Han, we can't go anywhere. Someone slashed my tires and no one knows how to change a tire." I told her.

"Wait here I'll go get Caleb." She said but when we all looked across the street Caleb and the mystery girl were gone. "Well, tell me someone has a plan B?"

Just then a car pulled up behind us and the driver got out. It was Ezra Fitz.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

Aria went over and explained to him what happened without giving too much away. I locked my car and then Hanna, Emily, and I squeezed into the backseat while Aria sat up front with Ezra. The ride back to Rosewood was silent. We all wanted to talk about what had happened but we couldn't with Ezra there. I told Ezra to drop us off at my house since I knew my parents were out of town and there was no way all of us could fit in the loft. Luckily there wasn't any traffic and we arrived at my house fairly quick.

We got out of the car and thanked Ezra. We waited until he was out of sight before going inside. We walked around to the back door and saw something that was a complete shock to us all. Redcoat was standing in my back yard. When she turned around we were face to face with none other than…Alison DiLaurentis.

"Did you miss me?" Alison asked sheepishly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi there everyone! So here is the newest chapter of ATTWT. I hope you enjoy because I think this might be one of my favorite chapters to write so far. Anyway speaking of new and favorites check out my story Two Dozen Daisies that I posted a few weeks ago if you haven't already. Well, that's it so enjoy the chapter and watch tonight's episode (I am super excited!).

* * *

Spencer POV

"Did you miss me?" Alison asked sheepishly.

Those words had been ringing in my head for the past week. I didn't know how to feel. Part of me was glad that Alison was alive and part of me was angry that she made us think she was dead. What makes me even angrier is the fact that I probably would have done the same thing if I were in her place. I mean what better way to escape your enemy than to play dead?

"Spencer!" I heard someone call out.

I jumped because whoever it was had startled me out of my train of thought. I was relieved when I looked up and saw that it was just Aria who was followed by Emily.

"Hey, guys what's up?" I asked as I finished getting my things from my locker.

"I went and talked to Mrs. DiLaurentis about Jason." Emily answered.

Jason, another thing I was worried about. He had left with Toby to help Melissa and Wren with the move but had called to say that he was staying in California to visit some friends and he wasn't sure when he'd be back.

"What did you find out?" I asked as we walked through the exit.

"That instead of flying from California to Philly, he and some of his friends are driving across the country from Los Angeles to Rosewood." Emily stated. "She also said that he wanted his private time and that she could only reach him if it was an emergency."

"Somebody has to know where he is. I mean it's not like him to run off like that." I sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry, Spence, we'll…" Aria stopped talking and both her, and Emily were staring at something behind me.

I turned around and saw Toby getting out of his truck. I immediately ran to him as fast as I could. He had been in California for the past week helping Melissa, Taylor, and Wren move back to Rosewood and I missed him like crazy.

"Hi." I said to him with the biggest smile ever my face.

"Hey." He replied as he got closer.

"I think you should probably hold me right now or I'm going to explode and you'll have to explain that to the custodians." I laughed.

Toby immediately engulfed me in his arms and for the first time in a week I was truly happy and I felt completely safe.

"You can't leave for that long again." I said after he kissed the side of head.

"It was just a week." He sweetly replied.

"No, it was more like two." I pouted.

Toby didn't have a reply; rather he pulled away from our embrace just enough to give me a loving and comforting kiss. But as usual we were interrupted. This time it was by Mona honking her car horn at us as she drove by.

"There was a time when Mona would have driven right over us." Toby commented as we walked closer to the sidewalk. "She must be making progress."

"Yeah, if she's working on her aim." I sarcastically respond.

"How about you and I forget about Mona and go have lunch at the Apple Rose Grille?" Toby offered.

"I would love that." I replied.

And that's what we did. It was great to have Toby back. We spent my lunch break together but unfortunately it was only an hour, a very short hour. And before I knew it Toby was dropping back off at school.

"Have a great rest of the day, Spence, and tell Em I said hi." Toby said as he parked the truck.

"I will. So, pick me up after school?" I asked as I unbuckled my seat belt.

"I'll be here." He replied.

I gave him a quick kiss before exiting the truck. "Love you, Tobes."

"Love you too, Spence." He said back.

I got out of the truck and waved to Toby and then walked away and headed towards the girls. We talked about random stuff for a few minutes before heading into class. The rest of the school day was pretty normal, except for English. English classes had been slightly awkward since Aria and Ezra were in a phase were they didn't know what they were doing. After English Mr. Fitz called Aria to stay behind so Emily, Hanna, and I left to wait in the hallway.

"You guys, I have to show you something." Hanna said suddenly breaking the silence.

She led us into an empty classroom and turned on one of the laptops.

"So, last night I was looking online and I found this girl who disappeared right around the same time Ali did. Her name is Sarah Harvey. She's from a town not too far from here and she's like similar to Ali. I think this could be the girl in Ali's grave." Hanna stated.

"Wow, Hanna, maybe all those detective novels are starting to pay off." I said in amazement.

"Wait, that's not all." Hanna interjected. "I e-mailed some of her friends and they've agreed to meet for coffee. I said that it could be like a support group thing. I thought that maybe there might be a connection between this girl and Ali and we might be able to find something out."

"I'm really impressed, Han." I truthfully admitted.

"Yeah, you might give Spencer a run for her money if you keep this up." Emily commented.

The three of us continued to discuss what Hanna had found out when all of the sudden the projector turned on and a short film appeared on the chalk board.

"Who did that?" I asked as the girls and I looked behind us.

We turned back to the film and watched to see what would happen. There was nothing unusual at first until a classroom with a chalkboard appeared. The camera zoomed in on the chalkboard so we could see the message written on it.

**Ali, Ali oxen-free, **

**Whoever finds her, gets to keep her. Kisses –A**

"Did we just get dared?" Hanna asked.

"Double dog dared." Emily stated.

By this point we were all freaked out. And none of us could concentrate on any of our other classes. I was relieved when school finally let out and I was able to go home with Toby.

"You ready to go home?" Toby asked as he opened the truck's passenger door.

"Yeah, home sounds good." I reply as I kiss him on the cheek before hopping in the truck.

"How was school?" Toby asked once he had driven out of the school lot.

"Okay I guess. How was your day?" I replied.

"I went and ran some errands. And Melissa stopped by. She said she was unpacking and found some of her maternity clothes from when she was pregnant with Taylor so she dropped them off."

"That was nice of her. I'll have to stop by and say thanks. I haven't seen her since she told me she was moving back." I said.

"Yeah, she would probably like that. I think she's a little lonely since Wren spends most of his time in Philly and she hasn't gone near your house since your dad kicked you out." Toby replied.

* * *

"I'm glad you're home. This place has been so empty since you left." I said as we walked through the door of the loft.

"I'm glad to be back. I didn't mind helping Melissa but I could have done without spending an entire week with Wren. He's still as annoying as ever you know." He replied as he hung up his jacket.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do know. I couldn't believe the way he acted the day we were at my parent's house and my dad kicked me out." I commented in annoyance at the thought of the memory.

"Hey, speaking of your parents, have you talked to them at all?" Toby asked as he sat beside me on the couch.

"My mom came over a couple of times while you were in California to see how I was doing. She said she's trying to talk to my dad and make him see things differently but he won't budge."

"Well, at least you and your mom still see each other. I know the two of you have been close ever since she found out about Mona being **A** during junior year."

"Yeah, I'm glad we're still close." I replied quietly.

Ever since I saw Toby in the school parking lot I had been able to distract myself from thinking about Ali and Jason but since Toby mentioned **A** all those thoughts came rushing back. I knew Toby and I had promised not to keep secrets on more than one occasion but I the girls and I had promised that we wouldn't tell anyone about Ali until it was safe for her to come home. When did my life become so complicated?

"Hey, are you okay?" Toby asked, probably because I got quiet so suddenly.

"Fine, just a little tired." I replied. I tried to give him a reassuring smile when my stomach growled. "And hungry apparently."

"Well, we'll have to fix that. We can't have our little son or daughter go hungry." Toby said in a playfully tone of voice as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Toby, you don't have to cook. You just got home, let me cook for you." I offered as I got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"I have an idea. It's a bit early for a full meal so why don't we eat a snack while we play a game of Scrabble. And the winner gets to cook." Toby challenged.

"You're on!" I shouted in excitement as I went to get the game from the bookshelf.

The next hour and a half was filled with teasing, debates, and lots of laughs.

"No way! No way, Toby, that so does not count!" I shouted when Toby declared himself the winner.

"Spencer, the game is over. I have a hundred and forty more points than you do. I think that means I'm the winner." Toby stated as he started putting the game away.

"You won because I'm at a disadvantage. If you haven't noticed I'm pregnant, with your child by the way." I declared.

"Yes, I know you're pregnant and I love you and our baby but what does that have to do with me beating you?" Toby asked before giving me a kiss as a distraction.

"It has everything to do with me being pregnant. Almost all pregnant women have something called a pregnancy brain. It means that we're more forgetful when we're stressed and have a lack of sleep. And I already told you earlier that I haven't been sleeping much lately." I stated.

"Okay, okay, how about we call this game a tie. And once you've had the baby we'll have a rematch. How does that sound?" Toby said as he placed the game back on the bookshelf.

"Oh, we are definitely gonna have a rematch once this baby is in the world. And when we do you better run for cover because next time I will kick your ass." I teased him and we both ended up laughing.

"Wait a minute, if the game was a tie then who's cooking?" I asked once I had managed to stop laughing.

"If you want to cook you can. I just figured since I left you for a week I'd do something nice for you." I said with imploring eyes.

"Nice guilt trip." I said sarcastically. "Fine you can cook. I have to call the girls anyway so I'll call them while you cook."

"I am going to make the best dinner you have had all week. Now you go call the girls while I work some magic in the kitchen." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I gave him a kiss back and then I went to the bedroom while he went into the kitchen.

* * *

Toby POV

Spencer went into the bedroom to talk to the girls while I went to the kitchen. I looked around to make sure I had all the stuff for Spencer's favorite meal. I wanted to cook for her tonight not just because I had left her by herself for a week but because she needed to relax. Ever since she and the girls had got back from Ravenswood they had been acting strange but whenever I asked never got a real answer. I had eventually decided to quit asking because they always found a way to change the subject on me. I just hoped that whatever it was they would reach out to someone and not try to handle it themselves because it never turned out good when they did.

About forty-five minutes later Spencer came out of the bedroom just as I had finished setting the table.

"Hey, perfect timing. Everything just finished." I commented as I pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you, Toby, you're the best." She said as she sat down.

"You don't need to thank me, Spence. I did it because I love you."

"And I love you too." Spence replied.

The rest of our dinner was just a comfortable silence as we at our food. I had hoped that maybe if Spencer talked to the girls she would be a little more relaxed but obviously her talk with them had had the opposite effect. She seemed even more stressed than she had before. There was nothing else in the world that I wanted more than for her to open up and talk to me. But I knew better than to push her, especially after last time, and as much as I hated it I just had to wait for her to open up in her own time. Spencer had a reason for everything she did and eventually she would open up to me but it had to be her decision. And unfortunately she usually waited until she was at the end of her rope before reaching out for help.

After dinner Spencer and I curled up on the couch and watched a movie and Spencer fell asleep about half way through. I didn't blame her; in fact I was glad she was getting some sleep. Between **A**, the baby, her dad, Jason leaving town, school, and whatever was going on between her and the girls it was obvious that she had a lot on her plate and something told me that she had barely slept while I was away.

I picked Spencer up and placed her on the bed before crawling in beside her. I wasn't sure what she said but she mumbled something in her sleep when put my arm around her. I didn't take me long to fall asleep since I had been pretty tired from helping Melissa all week and the last thing I saw was a rare look on Spencer's face as she slept. She looked peaceful, something I hadn't seen in a long time. Right before I fell asleep I finally decided to do something that I had been thinking about doing for as long as I could remember. It was something that would change both Spencer's and my life, hopefully for the better.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the bathroom door banging against the wall. Unfortunately I recognized that sound all too well and I got up as fast as I could. I walked into the bathroom and saw Spencer crouching in front of the toilet. And as usual I tried to comfort her as best I could by pulling her hair out of the way and rubbing her back.

"Thanks, Toby." Spencer whispered as she flushed the toilet.

"You okay?" I asked as she went to the sink to brush her teeth.

"I will be." She mumbled back.

While Spencer finished in the bathroom I went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and some ginger snaps since Spencer read that ginger helps with nausea.

"Are you gonna be up for going to school? I don't go back to work until tomorrow so I can stay here with you." I offered as I gave her the water and placed the cookies on the nightstand.

"No, I'm fine. Besides the girls and I need to do something today." She replied as she walked towards the dresser.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked. I knew it was pointless to ask but I didn't want Spencer and the girls to do anything insane and end up in trouble.

"Don't worry, Tobes, it's nothing dangerous. It's just a…school project. Nothing involving **A** I promise." Spencer said with a smile before she kissed my cheek.

"You promise that you, the baby, and the girls will be safe?" I asked.

"I promise we'll stay safe." Spence answered before going into the bathroom to change.

Spencer came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She grabbed her things and then we headed for the truck so I could drive her to school. The drive was short and we were there before we even realized it.

"So, pick me up like you did yesterday?" Spencer asked as she grabbed her things from the floor.

And just like yesterday I replied, "I'll be here."

"See you later, Tobes, I love you." She said as she gave me a quick kiss before opening her door.

"I love you too, Spence. See you after school." I said back as she got out.

She closed the door and we waved to each other before she walked over to the girls. I waited until they were inside the school before pulling away. Even though I would have been more than happy to spend my extra day off with Spencer I was glad she was feeling better. I was especially glad since it would give me a chance to run a special errand to a jewelry store.

* * *

Spencer POV

The school day was pretty much the usual, although there were times that I could swear someone was staring at my stomach. I hoped nobody knew, and more importantly I hoped **A** didn't expose it. The girls and I talked periodically throughout the day but it wasn't until lunch that we were able to talk about our phone conversation last night. Hanna had heard back from Sarah's friend Tina and she and Emily were meeting her and her friend Claire after school for coffee. I hoped that they would find something out because the closer we got to having Ali the closer we were to getting this **A** stuff over with.

When school let out Toby was there waiting for me in the parking lot. I had a lot on my mind and Toby must have known that if he asked I probably wouldn't answer. So the ride to the loft was short and silent as Toby drove and we just enjoyed being together. I was so glad he was back from California. So much had happened since he left and was still happening. Even though I couldn't tell him about most of it, it was still good to have him around and know that he would always be there to listen whenever I was ready to tell him what was on my mind.

We got to the loft and walked inside. I went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. When I came back into the kitchen Toby was just hanging up the phone.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked.

"My dad, he wanted to know if I could meet with him to talk about something but he didn't say what." Toby replied as he walked over to where I was standing.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I would that I would meet with him but I had something else to do this afternoon."

"What could be more important than you talking to your dad? I know you two aren't that close but don't you think you should talk to him? I'm not saying tell him about the baby but maybe…"

"Spence, this is more important." Toby interrupted before giving me a long and loving kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining about the kiss, because it was amazing by the way. But what's going on. You've been acting suspicious ever since you picked me up after school." I stated.

"I can't hide anything from you can I? You are too smart for your own good, Spencer." Toby said as he walked over to his desk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I followed him.

"I was planning to take you out to dinner and give you this but since you're demanding to know what's going on, I better give it to you now." Toby replied as he got a box out from behind his French _Catcher in the Rye_ book. "Now, it's not wrapped or anything but here it is."

He handed me the box and inside was a necklace with a gold chain. Hanging from the chain was a Scrabble tile pendant with an S engraved on the front of it.

"It's beautiful, Toby. Where did you get this?" I asked in shocked amazement at how wonderful he was.

"When I was in California I took Melissa to a jewelry store to get her watch fixed because Taylor was playing with it and messed it up. It was a really small shop that was run by this elderly lady. So while she was fixing Melissa's watch I looked around and saw that the lady engraved necklaces and I saw this one that looked exactly like a Scrabble tile. I immediately thought of you when I saw it so I had the lady engrave an S for Spencer." Toby explained.

"You are so sweet." I told him with a smile before I kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it, Spence." Toby said as he turned me around and hooked the two clasps together.

I walked over to the mirror to see what it looked like on me and I smiled at my reflection.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven for kicking your ass at Scrabble last night?" Toby asked as he came up behind me.

"I knew there was an ulterior motive for giving me this necklace now instead of when you got back." I accused. "But yes, you are forgiven for beating me at Scrabble. But only because I know that it will be the last time you will ever beat me."

"Is that so?" He asked in 'yeah right, in your dreams' kind of tone.

"Yes, that is so. Now, how about we have that dinner you mentioned earlier because Baby and I are starving." I demanded.

Toby and I both laughed as we walked out of the loft and over to the truck. We ended up going to the Apple Rose Grille for dinner and the entire time I couldn't help but stare at Toby.

I always new I was lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend but this just made me realize it all over again. That was the special thing about me and Toby. No matter what happened or how long we spent with each other ever kiss was as wonderful as the first. Everything he did he did out of love and it always reminded me of why I had fallen in love with him. I fell in love with him because there isn't another man on earth like him. He was the reason I believed that true love was a real thing and not just something made up in fairytales. He's my other half, my soul mate, and the one and only love of my life.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to mention something really quick. I know Toby doesn't give Spencer the Scrabble Necklace until 4x20 and this chapter was set during 4x14 but I had to twist somethings for it to work with this story line. So in this story Toby gives Spencer something else in my version of 4x20 so stay tuned and find out in a few weeks to see what she gets!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi there everyone! I would just like to start off by giving a shout out to **arubagirl0926 **and **sarahschneider2012 **you guys have reviewed almost every chapter so far and that means more than I can say. And speaking of reviews, I will be posting a story from Toby's POV on July 22 aka Keegan Allen's 25th birthday, so I will PM a short sneak peek to anybody who reviews this chapter! Well, that's it so hope you enjoy and don't forget to review if you want the sneak peek!

* * *

I woke up the next morning and was relieved that it was Saturday. I had been up late with the girls last night so I tried to fall back asleep. When I realized that I wasn't going to fall back asleep I decided to simply just lay and relax since Toby was still sound asleep.

While I lay there I thought about everything that happened in the last two days and I tried to wrap my tired brain around it. First Hanna showed us the diary that she had taken from the Ravenswood lair two days ago. Then yesterday at lunch we were looking through it and Aria figured out that one of the stories meant that Ali might be hiding at the Busy Bee Inn. We decided to drive there that night but Emily's car stopped and we were stranded in the middle of nowhere with zero cell service.

Lucky for us Aria's uncle's cabin wasn't too far and we made it there before it started to rain. Hanna and Emily were on the porch trying to get cell service to call Hanna's friend Travis because he had a tow truck while Aria and I stayed inside. We were in the closet looking for blankets when we were locked inside by **A**. When Emily and Hanna opened the door we realized that **A** had trapped us so that he could steal the diary back.

Travis eventually came and dropped us off where we lived. Toby and I were getting ready for bed when **A** sent all four of us a text. As soon as I read the text I rushed to pick up the girls and this time we actually got to the inn.

When we got there it definitely looked like Ali had been staying there but it also looked like there had been a struggle. The girls and I were discussing what could have happened and where Ali could be when the door started to close and we saw a message scratched into it from **A** telling us that we were too late. We decided that there was nothing else we could do that night so we went home to get some sleep and worry about Ali later.

I continued to daydream for a few more minutes and then Toby started to wake up.

"Good morning, Sleepy." I said to him when I saw that his eyes were open.

"Morning, Spence." He said with yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's around eight-thirty." I said as I glanced over at the alarm clock.

"How long have you been up?" Toby asked.

"I don't know, maybe half an hour. I tried falling back asleep but I couldn't so I just decided to lie around and relax." I replied.

"Do you and the girls have any plans for today?" Toby asked as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think so. Why, do you want to do something?" I answered as I too got out of bed and sat next to him.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go to Philly for the day. There's plenty to do there and it's not too far away if the girls need to steal you." Toby suggested.

"It's a date then. When do you want to leave?"

"We can leave whenever you're ready. But I do want to take a shower first." Toby said as he got off the bed and held his hand out to help me up. "Care to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do." I replied as I gave him a kiss.

Toby went into the bathroom while I went into the kitchen to take some vitamins for the baby and so I didn't get morning sickness.

"Sorry, Spence, but the hot water isn't working and I don't think you want to take a cold shower." Toby said as he came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Is it something you can fix?" I asked before taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, I can fix it but it might take half an hour." Toby stated as he grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet.

"I don't mind waiting. I'm not in a rush to get to Philly. I just want relax as much as possible after the crazy week I've had." I replied as I took a seat on the couch.

"Okay, you relax and I'll let you know when the hot water's working." Toby said as he kissed my cheek before heading back to the bathroom.

I sat on the couch and texted the girls that Toby and I were going to Philly if they needed us for anything. They all texted back that they were just gonna relax around their houses for the day and hoped that Toby, Baby, and I had a good time in Philly.

I had just sent a reply to say 'thanks' and 'hope you guys have a good day too' when someone knocked on the door.

"Dad, wha…what are you doing here?" I asked once I saw who was at the door.

My dad didn't answer. Instead he just barged in like it he owned the place.

"Your mother and Melissa sent me." He stated as he stared at me. It was then that I realized that I was only wearing one of Toby's shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"What could Mom and Melissa have possibly said to you to make you come here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Spence, I got the hot water working." Toby said as he came out of the bathroom in only a towel before my dad could answer.

Only one word came to mind in this situation. Awkward!

"Spencer, get dressed. Toby, you put some pants on. The three of us need to talk." My dad stated and both Toby and I immediately did as told.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Toby asked me as we drove to Philly.

"Just what my dad said." I replied quietly.

My dad had left the loft about two hours ago and we left for Philly about twenty minutes ago. During our drive I took the opportunity to over think what my dad had said. He told us that my mom had threatened to divorce him and Melissa wouldn't let him see Taylor unless he apologized to me and Toby. We accepted his apology but it didn't really change anything. He still thought that I should move away from Rosewood and give up the baby but he wasn't going to try and force anything. He also said that if I wanted to I could move back in with him and mom but I turned him down and decided to stay with Toby.

"I know things have never been good between you two and they probably never will but at least he made the effort to talk to you." Toby commented.

"The only reason he showed up today is so that he could see Taylor again and save his marriage. It had nothing to do with you, me, or our baby. He has never cared about me and he never will." I stated in irritation.

"That's not true, Spence. Your dad loves you; he's just not good at showing it." Toby said comfortingly. "Now, let's forget about your dad and just relax and enjoy Philly."

Once we were in Philly it took a little bit to find a parking garage but we eventually did. Toby got out of the truck and opened my door for me once he had found a spot. I linked my arm with his as we walked outside the parking garage and started strolling down the streets.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Toby asked as we stopped at a crosswalk.

"I don't know. But getting some food is a definite must." I commented.

"I know this great place my mom used to take me when I was a kid. But since its Saturday it's guaranteed to be pretty crowded." Toby suggested as we walked across the intersection.

"That's okay; I'd like to try it." I said with a smile.

I let Toby lead the way to wherever we going. It was only three or four blocks away so we arrived there in no time.

"The Reading Terminal Market?" I asked as I read the sign.

"Yeah, my mom and dad used to take me hear all the time as a kid. You'll love it. They have everything from popcorn to the best pastries you'll ever taste." Toby stated as he opened the door.

We walked in and I was immediately overwhelmed by the crowdedness and all the shops. Toby was right when he said it had everything. We looked around and finally decided to get some food from a salad and donut shop. We both got a small coffee, a salad, and a donut. Toby tried to talk me out of getting a coffee but that battle was lost before it even started.

After we finished eating we stopped by a candy place so we could have a snack for later before enjoying the rest of Philly.

"I'm glad you brought me there. I've heard of it but it's not exactly the type of place my parents would go so I've never been there. I really liked it." I said as we crossed the street after exiting the building.

"I'm glad you liked it." Toby replied. "So, now that our appetites are satisfied, we have a snack for later, and you've had your coffee fix what else do you want to do?"

"Have you ever been to Love Park?" I asked.

"I think I went there once as a kid." He replied.

"Well, let's go there. It's only a block or two over between 15th and 16th Street." I stated as I led the way.

Toby and I spent the next hour walking through the park and taking pictures in front of the water fountain and the LOVE sculpture.

Around four it started to get windy so we went to the park gift shop to get a souvenir and also to decide what we were going to do next. We eventually decided to eat a light, early dinner at a small diner before going to see a play at the Walnut Street Theatre. After all, you can't go to Philly without seeing something historical or seeing some kind of art or entertainment so it killed two birds with one stone.

"I'm glad the parking garage is only a block away." I said as we left the theatre around eight thirty. "I don't think my feet can take anymore walking."

"I know what you mean. That's one of the downsides to a big city. You either have to walk everywhere or pay a fortune on bus rides." Toby commented.

I sighed with relief when we got to the parking garage a few minutes later.

"So, other than achy feet, did you have a good time today?" Toby asked as he drove the truck out of the building.

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad you suggested this because it was exactly what I needed. A day to relax with just you and the baby." I said as I leaned my head on Toby's shoulder.

Toby turned on the radio and a quiet classical song came on. The music was calm, peaceful, and made a great lullaby because I was asleep within seconds.

* * *

I felt the car come to a stop and the next thing I knew Toby was gently shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, Spence, we're home." Toby whispered.

"Wow, did I sleep the whole ride?" I asked as my eyes adjusted.

"Yeah, I guess all that walking really wore you out." Toby replied as he opened the passenger door for me.

When we got inside the loft Toby suggested a movie. I agreed but first I checked my phone for any missed messages because I had it turned off while Toby and I were in the theatre and I never turned it back on.

There were two new messages, one from my mom and one from Emily.

"Oh, my soul, I have to stop her." I said not realizing I had said out loud.

"What, Spencer, what's going on?" Toby asked in an immediate panic.

"Emily's about to do something really stupid." I replied as I grabbed my keys off the counter.

"Spencer, wait and I'll come with you." Toby said as he went to grab his jacket.

"No, Toby, you stay here. I'll be fine by myself." I said a little too quickly. "Tobes, I know you and Em are friends but right now I think she needs a girl."

As soon as I said that Toby immediately backed off just like any guy would when you mentioned best friends and girl stuff. I hated lying to Toby but there was no way he could know that I was trying to spy on Emily while she met with Ali.

"Stay safe, Spence." Toby said as he shut my car door.

I rolled down the window and replied. "Don't worry, I'll stay safe. I'm just going over to Emily's house and I'll probably be back by eleven at the latest."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." He stated with an amused smile. "I love you, Spence. And I love our little baby."

"I love you and our baby too, Tobes." I replied before giving him a kiss and then driving away.

Luckily Emily and Shana were just leaving Emily's house and I was able to follow them to an old warehouse. Emily got out of the car and entered the building and I waited for Shana to drive away before entering. I was standing behind a shelf as I listened to Ali and Emily when something accidently fell. I stepped out from behind the shelf and Alison was already running away and Emily stared at me with a look of shock and hurt.

Emily turned back to see that the elevator Alison had gotten into was now empty as if Ali had never been here. This time when Emily looked back at me she looked angrier than an irritated mama bear.

"You scared her away! I can't believe you followed me here!" Emily shouted.

"I thought you were putting yourself in danger." I replied innocently. This had never been my intention or how I planned things to go.

"Yeah well, you thought wrong." Emily stated.

"Look, Em, I'm sorry. I just wanted…"

"Don't!" Emily yelled as she interrupted me.

* * *

After that Emily ran out of the building while I just stood there trying to wrap my mind around what had just happened. I came here to make sure Emily was okay and I ended up turning her against me.

I drove home to the loft absentmindedly. When I got there I was ready to curl up next to Toby and fall asleep and forget about my fight with Emily. However Toby seemed to have other plans.

"Toby, what are you doing? Why are you packing your suit case?" I asked as I walked into the bedroom.

"Spencer, I'll explain when I get back but right I need to leave or else I'm never gonna find out." Toby stated as he threw some clothes into his suit case.

"Toby, talk to me. Where are you going and what are you trying to find out?"

Toby didn't answer so I slammed his suit case shut to get his attention.

"Toby, you are not leaving this loft until I get answers." I threatened. "Now, tell me where the hell you are going and why?"

"I'm going to New York." Toby said quietly as he down on the bed.

"Why?" I asked impatiently.

"After you left to check on Emily my dad came over." Toby stated. He sighed before continuing. "He told me the reason we wanted to meet with me the other day. He said it was because he got a letter in the mail from some big corporation that owns Radley. There's a chance that my…my mom might not have killed herself.

The last part was a whisper so quiet that I almost didn't hear it.

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked quietly as I sat down next to him.

"The letter didn't say how she died. It just said that there was a possibility that it might have been an accident." Toby replied still quiet.

"What does this have to do with you going to New York?"

"Apparently the head of the corporation is in New York and they wanted to talk to my dad and me in person. I have to leave tonight because my dad already bought the tickets but he couldn't get a hold of me sooner." Toby explained.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. But, Spencer, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Toby assured me as he caressed my cheek.

"I guess I can't stop this can I?" I asked and Toby shook his head 'no.' "Well, I guess I'll let you finish packing. I'm gonna go get something to drink."

I went to the kitchen and tried not to cry. Right now I felt like my life was about to end. First, Emily was mad at me and would probably never forgive me. Second, Toby was leaving for New York and neither of us knew how long it would be. I was going to miss him like crazy. Scratch that, he wasn't even gone yet and I missed him.

"Spence, I have to get going now." Toby said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Stay safe, Tobes." I said, repeating what he had told me earlier tonight.

"I will. And you keep yourself and the baby safe." He said before giving me a hug. "I won't be gone long because I'm already missing the two of you like crazy."

"You better hurry back because we're gonna miss you too." I tried to say lightly but you could still hear the sadness in my voice and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Toby must have seen the tears because he quickly wiped them away before giving me a sweet goodbye kiss.

"I promise I won't be gone long. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. "And we'll be right here waiting for you when you get back."

Toby kissed me one more time before walking out the door. I stood next to the door until I couldn't hear the rumble of the truck's engine anymore. That's when it hit me that he was gone. I walked to the bedroom and laid on the bed before letting loose a waterfall of tears.

My crying spell didn't last long but when it was over I felt even lonelier than before. I got out of bed and changed into one of Toby's shirts. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection as I rubbed my hand across my belly. That's when I realized that I wasn't alone and that Toby would always be with me. I was so glad I was pregnant with Toby's baby. I suddenly felt overwhelmed with even more love for my baby than ever if that was even possible. I got back into bed and fell asleep with my hands protectively wrapped around my baby.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everybody here is chapter 11. Just want to say a quick thank you to everybody who reviewed, favorited, or followed last chapter. Also before we get to this chapter I just want to say that last week I posted a one-shot from Toby's POV as promised so check that out if you haven't already. Well, that's enough of my rambling so let's get to the story. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

I do NOT own Pretty Little Liars.

P.S. In this story Spencer won't mess with pills.

* * *

This morning I woke up to the awful feeling of morning sickness. I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. Several minutes later, after I had flushed the toilet, washed my face, and brushed my teeth, I went back into the bedroom and saw that I had a new text.

**Hey Sweetie! Mel Taylor &amp; I r going 2 breakfast the grille Want 2 join us? –Mom**

**Sure count me in B there as soon as I can -S**

I was glad my mom was back in town and even though I wanted to see her, part of me really wanted to just mope around all day and miss Toby. But I knew that I couldn't do that because I couldn't stand the loneliness. I don't know how I stayed here by myself when Toby was in California.

Half an hour later I parked my car and walked into the Apple Rose Grille. As soon as I walked in Melissa waved me over to the table her and Mom had gotten.

"Hi, Sweetie, how are you and the little grandbaby?" My mom asked as I sat down next to her.

"The baby's good and healthy and I'm good too I guess." I said as I shrugged.

"What do you mean you guess you're good?" Melissa asked as she bounced Taylor in her lap.

"Well, I mean I'm perfectly healthy and all but lately I've been feeling overwhelmed and worn out. Especially after last night." I replied mumbling the last part.

"What happened last night?" My mom asked just as the waitress came.

We ordered our food and when the waitress left I explained. "Yesterday Toby and I went to Philly so we could relax and just be together. When we got home I had a voicemail from Emily and so I left to see if she was okay. We kind of ended up getting into a fight so I went back to the loft. When I got there Toby was packing his suit case."

"Wait, what?" Melissa interrupted. "Toby left you after you guys went on a date to Philly? What is his problem? You can't just do that to a girl, especially when you're having his baby!"

"Melissa, calm down. Toby didn't leave me." I said trying to get her to calm down. The very idea of Toby ever leaving me by choice was pure idiocy. "Toby and his dad are going to New York. There's a possibility that his mom might not have killed herself so they're going to New York to get some answers."

"When will Toby be back from New York?" Melissa asked.

"He doesn't know. All he said was that he and his dad were going to New York, that he didn't know how long the trip would be, and that he be back as soon as possible. He said he knew he was going to miss me and the baby like crazy so he was going to hurry back." I stated.

"I'm sorry I thought he just ran out on you last night." Melissa apologized. "I know that's impossible because he really cares about you. He is the sweetest guy out there and what you just said proves it even more."

"Its okay, Mel, I know he is. It's just a shame that most of the people in this don't take the time to see the real Toby Cavanaugh." I said quietly.

The waitress came back with our food. The next few minutes were filled with comfortable silence as we at our food.

"Spencer, I talked to your father yesterday and he said that you accepted his apology but still wanted live with Toby." Mom stated breaking the silence. I nodded my head since I had food in my mouth and then she continued. "Well, I was wondering since you don't how long Toby will be gone for, if you would consider staying with your father and I temporarily, until Toby comes back."

"Um, are you sure? I mean I know Dad apologized but I also know that he's still not okay with this. I mean I think he was secretly glad that I turned down his offer to move back in yesterday." I said unsure if I wanted to move back in or not even if it was just temporary.

"Don't worry about your father, Spencer. You don't have to if you don't want to but I just don't want you to be lonely while Toby's gone. You two are so inseparable I don't know how you made it through the week Toby was in California with Melissa." Mom said.

"I don't know how I made it either." I commented as I shook my head. "I think I will stay with you and Dad for a little while. I'm going to miss Toby no matter what so there's no use in being holed up in the loft missing Toby and lonely."

"Oh, Spencer, I'm so glad. I'm glad you're living with Toby, but to be honest I've missed you like crazy." My mom said as she gave me a side hug.

"I've missed you too, Mom." I said pausing to take a sip of water. "So, when should I move in?"

* * *

Time Skip

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note from my mom saying that she would be working late and not to wait up. I hadn't even been back here a week and everything was already back to the way it was. Mom and Dad working late, Melissa staying in Philly with Wren, and I was home alone. Although, today I was glad that nobody was going to be home because it would give me a chance to follow my newest clue. I had taken pictures of some of the stories in Ali's diary before **A** stole it and now I was trying to figure out the few stories I had. I knew it probably wasn't the smartest or the healthiest thing to do but ever since I moved back in with my parents I would stay up at night trying to find the hidden messages in Ali's stories. I wanted this whole **A** mess to be over and I was convinced that the answer to ending this was in Ali's diary. Last night I figured out the name of the bar where Ali would meet up with an older guy and now I was on my way to check the place out.

I went to my room and did a little homework and then left for the bar that Ali would go to with an older guy. Hopefully I would find something and my sleepless night would pay off. I also hoped that if I found something it would give me a chance to talk to Emily who had been avoiding me for almost a week now. I walked into the bar and looked around and my eyes landed on none other than, Ezra Fitz.

"Mr. Fitz?" I asked as I walked up to the table where he sat alone looking at his phone.

"Hey, um, Spencer." He stuttered as he looked up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I quickly apologized.

"No, no, it's just I didn't expect to see you in this…setting. Have you been here before?" He said still seeming a bit unnerved.

"No, I never have. That looks good what is it?" I said pointing to his pie.

"Boysenberry or maybe blackberry, I don't know. The waitress recommended it." He quickly replied.

"Oh excuse me, can you actually cancel my order?" He said as a waitress passed by. "Sorry, to run out on you. Are you meeting someone here?"

"Yeah, I am." I lied.

"Well, it was great running into you, um, try the pie. It's pretty great." He said as he gathered his things and walked away.

"Yeah, so I've heard." I mumbled to myself after he left.

I decided to sit at the table Ezra had been sitting at and reread Ali's story about the older guy she would come here with.

"What's this?" I asked as the waitress placed a bottle of beer and a basket of something in front of me.

"He already paid for it, so I figured why not." The waitress replied. "But if anyone asks, I checked your ID."

"Boysenberry pie and beer? That's what he ordered?" I asked to clarify what was already a possibility in my mind.

"I know, kind of gross, right?" The waitress laughed as she walked away.

"Yeah, it is." I mumbled to myself in response.

I grabbed the bottle of beer after she walked away and sure enough it was Board Shorts Ale. The story that Ali had written about her and an older guy at a pub was a story about her and Ezra. Ezra Fitz was Board Shorts. Ezra Fitz was **A**.

* * *

"Please, don't send me away." I said to Emily as I stood in the doorway of Aria's front door.

I was at the bar when Aria texted about what happened to Emily's dad so I drove to Aria's as fast as I could.

Emily slightly nodded her head and within seconds I embraced her in a comforting hug.

"Hanna?" Aria asked and Emily and I broke apart and stared at a very freaked out Hanna.

"Thank God." Hanna said as she walked past all of us.

"Where have you been?" Aria asked.

"I was at the dentist and I think I got treated by **A**." Hanna replied wringing her hands.

"What? You've been at the dentist this whole time? I thought your appointment was at four-thirty?" I asked in disbelief.

"I know. I stole those appointment pages from…"

"You got them, show them to us!" I interrupted loudly due to lack of sleep.

"I don't have them. When I woke up I was in a dentist chair, the lights were off, my jaw hurt, and I still feel like half of my lip is frozen." Hanna rambled.

"What a second, you think that **A** froze you? Did **A** stick a needle in your gums?" Aria asked for clarification.

"I don't know. All I know is that I feel like I've been chewing on a sewing kit for the past hour." Hanna said holding her jaw.

"This is crazy. Do you think the same person who hunted me down at school tonight spent the afternoon operating on Hanna?" Emily asked.

"Who is this monster?" Aria asked almost shouting.

"Would one of you just please look inside my mouth?" Hanna asked nervously.

I was given the job and a few minutes later I retrieved something from behind one of Hanna's teeth with a pair of tweezers.

"What is that?" Aria asked as we all looked closer.

"I have no idea." Emily mumbled.

"That was in my mouth?" Hanna asked.

I started to unravel the piece of paper and as soon as we realized words were written on it Emily grabbed a magnifying glass. I read the message aloud.

**I told you. Dead girls can't smile. Stop looking. -A**

* * *

The girls and I stayed at Aria's for a few hours before heading home. I walked in and luckily my parents weren't home yet so I snuck up to my room and immediately began searching the internet for anything about Ezra Fitz.

I woke up the next morning on the floor surrounded by printed copies of Ali's diary and internet articles about Ezra. I hadn't even remembered falling asleep. I quickly got dressed and cleaned up the papers before rushing out the door for school. When I got to school I avoided the girls as much as possible. I didn't want to tell them that Ezra was **A** until I was absolutely positive because I knew I needed more proof than just a story, a bottle of beer, and a slice of pie. It would take a lot of proof to convince the girls, especially Aria so I decided to avoid them instead of lying to them.

After school I went straight to my room to look for more information on Ezra. Today at school he confronted me about my homework and I felt like he was giving me hidden threats. Maybe I was just paranoid since I hadn't had a decent nights sleep since Toby left. I was looking online to see if Ezra owned the apartment in Ravenswood when my phone rang.

_"Hey, Spence, me and Emily are outside your house so open up."_

"Hey, Hanna, I'm at the library." I lied.

_"Um, no, you're not. I can see your car in the driveway."_

"I walked." I lied again. I felt bad but I couldn't let them know that I thought Ezra was **A**.

_"Look so the police gave me back my shoes, finally. And I was wondering if you could come over later and help make my closet all neat-freaky."_

"I would really like to, but Fitz is making me redo this essay so…" I replied grateful that it was the truth this time.

_"Well, come over later?"_

"Yeah, maybe, I really got to go." I said quickly rushing off the phone and hanging up.

A few minutes after I got off the phone with Hanna I found proof that the apartment where we found **A**'s lair was Ezra's. The girls could argue about whether or not Ali's story was proof but they couldn't argue now that I knew the Ravenswood lair was his. I decided that I couldn't keep this to myself anymore and called Aria. I knew this would crush her but she deserved to know. I dialed her number but she didn't answer so I left a message telling her that I knew something and for her to call me once she got the message.

I decided that I need a break from looking into Ezra, **A**, and Ali's stories so I decided to go downstairs and get a drink before working on homework so I didn't have another confrontation with Fitz about how my work wasn't up to par.

"Hey, Sweetie." My mom greeted me as I came down the stairs.

"Hi, Mom, when did you get home?" I asked as I walked over to the fridge.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago." She replied as she sat a stack of mail on the counter. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, I haven't eaten yet. To be honest I haven't even thought about it. How about you? Have you eaten?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of water.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast. How about I call Melissa and the three of us go to dinner at the club?" She suggested as she started dialing Melissa's number.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I said as I put the pitcher of water back in the fridge.

I heard my mom and Melissa talking but I wasn't paying attention. I just couldn't get the thought of Ezra being **A** out of my head. I felt bad about telling Aria because I knew what it was like to have the love of your life revealed as **A**. All I could do was hope that Ezra had either good intentions like Toby or had been blackmailed into this like Lucas. But another thought came to me, hope breeds eternal misery. As much as I wanted to give Fitz the benefit of the doubt for Aria's sake I couldn't bring myself to look for proof of his innocence.

"Melissa can't make it." My mom said as she placed her for on the counter and connected it to the charger. "Taylor's sick and she wants to stay home with her."

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then." I commented.

"I guess it is. Just let me go upstairs and change and then I'll be ready to go."

* * *

We got the club and after a waiter took our drink order my mom started off the conversation.

"Spencer, I'm kind of glad Melissa isn't here. The past few weeks have been busy and there are something's I've been meaning to talk to you about." She said quietly.

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"Has **A** done anything to you or your friends since the night at the lake house?" She asked with a serious tone. "And don't lie to me, Spencer. I'm only trying to keep you and my grandbaby safe."

"About a week after Dad kicked me out the girls and I went to Ravenswood. We thought we found **A**'s lair but when we went back the place was empty." I replied giving as few details as possible.

"Honey, that was weeks ago, why didn't you say something sooner?" She questioned with concern.

"Because **A** tried to kill Emily while we were there. We found something we weren't supposed to and Emily almost paid for it with her life. We don't want anybody getting hurt because of us so we agreed not to tell anybody." I said rearranging the story of what really happened.

"Spencer, the next something happens that involves **A** I want you to tell me. Is that clear?" She told me with a stern look like.

"Yeah, I will." I said as the waiter came back with our drinks.

We ordered our food and after the waiter left there was silence for a few minutes until my mom started asking a new set of questions.

"Are you feeling alright, Spencer? You look pale and tired."

"I am a little tired. I haven't been sleeping well. And I'm probably pale because I've doing a lot of studying and when I get into a studying kick I forget stuff like eating and don't realize how much time goes by." I replied.

"Spencer, you can't forget about eating. It's not healthy especially in your condition." She commented.

"Don't worry, Mom. Tomorrow's Saturday so I'll just relax and get my diet back to normal." I replied with a reassuring smile.

"You know what I think you need. I think you just need a break from Rosewood for a few days. You, me, and Melissa could go up to Niagara Falls and make it a girl's trip." She suggested. "And Melissa used to love going up there when you were kids."

"That's sounds great, Mom. I could use a little vacation. And I think Melissa could too since her life has been pretty hectic with the move back and all." I said.

"Good, tomorrow I'll make some arrangements, call Melissa, and I'll let you know when we can go." She stated as the waiter came back with our food.

The food came and it was quiet between while we ate. I was glad because I felt guilty for lying to my mom now that she knew about **A**. I convinced myself that I was doing the right thing by lying to her to keep her safe. I was glad though that we were going to get out of Rosewood for a few days and spend some quality time together away from **A** and everything here in town.

After dinner we went home and watched a chick flick together, with ice cream of course, and then went to bed. It was really nice to have girl's night with my mom since we hadn't done it since the summer. I went to bed and feel asleep quickly.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and was lucky enough to go two mornings in a row without running to the bathroom. I got dressed and then went downstairs for breakfast. There was a note on the fridge saying that she went to visit Melissa and Taylor but she didn't want to wake me so she just left and that she'd be back later in the afternoon.

After I ate breakfast I decided to go for a walk. I needed to get out of the house because I needed a break from my research on Ezra. I was walking through town and decided to stop at the loft to grab a few extra things. I ended up spending the rest of the day curled up on the bed rubbing my belly and watching reruns of old TV shows to distract myself from looking into Ezra and worrying about Aria. It was times like this, when I felt like I was going insane and nothing made sense, that I really missed Toby.

My mom texted me that she was on her way home from Melissa's so I decided I should probably leave and head there too. When I got there my mom wasn't home yet but for some reason Hanna's car was there. I walked into my bedroom and saw Emily and Hanna were looking through my laptop.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked as I marched over to them.

"Spencer, are you on drugs?" Hanna questioned.

"What? No, I'm not." I said in confusion. Why would Hanna think that?

"You've got to be on crack if you think Ezra's **A**." Hanna stated.

"Yeah, Spence, where is this coming from?" Emily asked.

"One of Ali's stories kept sticking in my head so I went and checked out the pub. When I got there Ezra was sitting there eating pie and drinking Board Shorts Ale." I explained.

"Everything's all jumbled up in Ali's stories. What if you're connecting the wrong dots?" Hanna continued to question.

"Since when am I ever wrong, Hanna? Besides I've been looking into this for awhile and I have more than enough evidence to prove that Ezra Fitz is **A**." I stated.

I pulled up some tabs on my laptop and handed Emily some things I had printed out. Both Emily and Hanna looked at the evidence I had showed them for several minutes.

"I feel like my head is filled with hot ice cubs right now. I mean he was so sweet to me when my mom was in jail." Hanna said still in shock.

"He helped me on my college essays." Emily added.

"He was probably trying to get close to us so we'd let our guard down." I commented.

"So what do we do now?" Emily asked.

"Why is there money in bag of coffee?" Hanna asked as she looked inside a bag from The Brew.

"It's Alison's. She told Shana she needed it and Shana asked me to get it from Ali's room. Shana was supposed to come and get it but she never did." Emily stated. "All I know is that Ali is running out of money and Shana is the only one who knows how to reach her. If she can't deliver…"

"Ali can't keep on the move. And she's vulnerable" I stated finishing Emily's sentence. "When was the last time you talked to Shana?"

"This afternoon, why?" Emily answered.

"You said Ezra came home today." Hanna commented.

"You think he's got her?" Emily asked.

"Maybe he wants Shana to lead him to Ali. So he can finish what he started." I suggested.

"Hello, girls, Spencer." My mom greeted as she stood in my doorway.

"Hi, Mrs. Hastings." Emily and Hanna replied.

"Listen, I got some food on the way home and you girls are welcome to join us." My mom offered.

Emily and Hanna both agreed to stay for dinner so the four of us went downstairs and tried to forget about **A**, Shana, Ezra, Ali, and Aria and just enjoy the meal. I was so ready for this mess to be over.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 12! I can't believe I've already up to a dozen chapters! And I am so sorry by the way for not updating. I went out of town and I thought I updated before I left but I guess I didn't. Anyways, to make up for this I've decided to PM anybody who reviews a sneak peek of the next chapter. Okay, that's enough of me talking let's get to the chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and opened up the cabinets in search of a bag of popcorn. Emily and Hanna were up in my room reading Alison's diary which we had found this morning in Ezra's classroom. We still hadn't told Aria but we planned to do it soon, we just didn't know how.

I finally found the popcorn and placed it in the microwave. As I got a bowl out of the cabinet I thought of how I found out that Toby was **A**. I was devastated and thought that our whole relationship had been a lie. Even thinking about now made me shiver in fear. I knew regardless of how Aria found out she would be as devastated as I was but she deserved to find out from us instead of finding Ezra in a black hoodie in her kitchen.

"Hey, I'm here!" Aria said as she walked through my back door. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it. But I'm glad you're here. We need help picking a movie." I said as I opened a bag of popcorn and poured it into a bowl.

"Of course, what's a sleepover without fighting over whether we watch a chick-flick or a black and white classic?" Aria replied sarcastically as we walked upstairs and we both ended up laughing at her statement.

"Yay, Aria's here!" Hanna shouted as we walked into my bedroom.

"Hey, Han and Em, so what movie have you guys picked?" Aria replied as she sat down on my bed with the others.

"I chose _The Notebook_." "I chose _Circle of Friends_." "I chose my favorite film noir." Hanna, Emily, and I all replied at the same time.

"You know I have no idea what any of you said, right?" Aria asked and we all busted up laughing at her reaction to all of us yelling or suggestions at the same time.

"Okay, in layman's terms, both Hanna and Emily chose chick-flicks and I chose a film noir from the 40's." I explained.

"Hey, _The Notebook_ is more than a chick-flick!" Hanna shouted. "It's the greatest romance movie of all time!"

"Hanna, you say that every movie is the greatest romance movie of all time. And we watched that last time." Emily stated as she threw a piece of popcorn on Hanna.

"Yeah, I kind of agree with Emily that we've watched that a few too many times recently." I commented. "So, I guess that leaves us with _Circle of Friends_ or my favorite film noir."

"Wow, tough call, um, I'm in the mood for a good ol' black and white so I guess I'll choose the film noir." Aria decided.

"You're always in the mood for a black and white movie, Aria." Hanna commented as I got up to get the DVD.

"Do you guys ever think that or life is kind of like a film noir?" Emily asked as the opening credits played.

"No, but now that you mention it, it kind of is. I mean we're dealing with a murder, crooked cops, and clues that don't make sense." Aria commented.

"Our screwed up lives could definitely be turned into a film noir." Hanna agreed. "Now, Spencer could be a successful business woman who does unofficial detective work on the side and gets on the nerves of the professionals."

"Yeah, and you would be the town gossip who knows dirt about everybody and eventually help the police solve the murder." I added.

"And Emily could be the one with a secret that gets exposed and makes her look really guilty until you eventually find out that she's undercover or something." Aria said to further enhance the list of characters.

"Why do I have to be the one with a dirty secret?" Emily asked faking offense. "Okay then, Aria is a witness to the murder and has to stay at some cheap motel and be accompanied twenty-four-seven by an officer for her protection."

We all end up laughing at how crazy our ideas sound.

"Hey, wait a minute, what about Ali?" Hanna asked. "After all she's alive and definitely has a big part in all this."

"How about she also witnessed the murder and instead of being like me and going to the police she just went into hiding in a different town." Aria suggested.

"That definitely works for Ali." I agreed. "I can see it now. Ali would go to a different town under a different name and be the star of some show at some crummy bar in the run down parts of town."

"Where did that idea come from?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well, it'd be perfect for Ali. People who go to places like that always have secrets so they would never rat someone else out, nobody would know who she was, she could easily run away again if she needed to, and if she was a dancer or singer or something she'd be the center of attention just the way she always is." I explained.

"You put way too much thought into that, Spencer." Aria teased.

"What about the villain? I think Mona would get the part." Emily suggested.

"Mona's old news, I'm not saying that she isn't **A** anymore but she definitely isn't the one in charge. I'd say Wilden but he's dead so I would have to say Cece." Hanna stated.

"I say Ezra." I blurted before realizing that we still hadn't said anything to Aria yet.

"Ezra? Why Ezra? He has nothing to do with Ali and he never even heard of her until her came here to teach. The only connection he has to any of this is that he and I once dated." Aria said in confusion.

"Well, that's just it. None of us would ever suspect him. I mean after all we never even considered Mona to be **A** let alone Toby or myself." I explained trying to play along as if I didn't know Ezra was **A**.

"I guess I see your point but I still think it's impossible." Aria said after a few seconds of silence. "And by the way, we did think Toby was **A**, just not after you two starting dating."

"Yeah, that was a shocker, which is why I'm saying that maybe we should just keep an eye on Ezra." I commented as I tried to sound casual. "Now, enough about our boyfriends being suspects. Who do you think would be the villain in our film noir?"

"I think I agree with Em. Mona is definitely the villain in this story, after all she was the one who started the whole **A** thing." Aria replied and we all nodded our heads in agreement that Mona, even though she might no longer be in charge, had definitely started this.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Hanna commented. "Toby could be the hot detective who solves the mystery and helps us get our lives back to normal. And did I mention that he would fall madly in love with Spencer during their partnership in the investigation?"

"Yeah, and get married and have the most adorable baby in the universe." Aria added.

"That's Toby and I alright. Two people in love trying to solve the mysteries of Rosewood, keep each other safe, deal with our own personal family issues, and get ready for a baby." I thought sarcastically, not realizing I had said it out loud.

"Hey, everything's going to work out for you guys, Spence. And we're all here for you." Emily stated with a comforting smile.

"I know but when? I really want this baby but I don't want him or her to be in a world with all of this. I couldn't live with myself if **A** ever did anything to my baby." I told them while trying not to cry.

"Spencer Hastings, you listen to me and listen good. We will never ever let anything happen to you or your baby." Hanna stated as seriously as she could while giving me a hug. "By the time our little niece or nephew is here this will be way over and the only thing you'll have to worry about is whether or not Toby knows how to change a diaper."

We all started laughing at Hanna's last comment as we all came together in a group hug. The movie was quickly forgotten and the girls and I spent the rest of the night talking about babies, nurseries, and baby showers.

* * *

I glanced over to make sure that the girls were still asleep when I noticed that it was almost three in the morning. I knew it wasn't healthy to be going to school everyday with so much lack of sleep, but I was determined to take **A** down before my baby came into the world.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, what the hell are you doing? Have you been up all night!?" Hanna whisper shouted at me.

"I thought you were asleep." I snapped back.

"So did I, but you didn't answer the question." She said in annoyance.

"I'm doing more research on Ezra and Ali's diary." I answered defensively.

"Are you crazy? Aria is right there." She said as she pointed to Aria's sleeping bag.

"She's asleep, just like you were until a few seconds ago. What the hell are you doing up anyway?" I asked taking over the interrogation.

"I have to pee. I guess I drank too much of that lemon water stuff before bed." She replied. "Now, I'm going to use the bathroom and when I get up you better be your bed."

I was going to ignore Hanna and just keeping researching but I was tired. Plus I didn't want Hanna to wake the others up if I didn't follow her orders. So I put my laptop away and crawled into bed.

"Spence, are you up this late every night?" Hanna asked in concern when you got back.

"Yeah, I am, pretty much since Toby left for New York." I reluctantly admitted.

"Hey, I know what it's like to miss someone you love, I cried myself to sleep for a week after Caleb left. But, Spence, you can't just avoid sleep just so you don't cry about missing Toby." Hanna said as she tried to comfort me.

"That's not exactly it, Han. I miss Toby, I really do, but the reason I stay up late every night is so that this can finally be over. I don't want my baby to be born into a world where **A** exists. And if staying up late and finding more dirt on Ezra helps even a little it's worth it."

"Spencer, you're missing the point. Yes, sacrificing a little sleep and finding dirt on him will help but your losing a lot of sleep. What's the point of all of this if it harms your and or your baby's health? We need you, Spencer, we need to stick together in this. But we can't if your in the hospital because your threw your health out the window trying to stop this on your own. Let us…let me help you, Spence."

"Thanks, Han, your amazing you know. I promise I'll cut back on the dirt digging and get more sleep." I replied with a small smile.

"Good, know keep your promise and go to sleep right now!" Hanna said trying to be serious but we both ended up quietly laughing. "I mean it though, don't blame me if I wake up in a few hours and act like a bridezilla zombie."

We both laughed again before saying goodnights to each other. I fell asleep fairly quickly with both my hands on my baby belly.

* * *

The next morning I was the first to wake up and it wasn't by choice. Within seconds of waking up I was leaning over the toilet.

"Are you okay, Spence?" Emily asked as I came out of the bathroom a few seconds later.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied. "I'm sorry I woke up you guys up."

"Don't worry about it. It was time we got up anyways." Aria said shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah, we have to get an early start if we want to get ready for school on time since Hanna hogs the bathroom." Emily said with faked enthusiasm.

"I heard that, Emily!" Hanna shouted from behind the bathroom door and we all laughed.

Eventually we all took our turn getting ready and made it to school on time. As we were walking to our first class together I saw Ezra staring at us as we passed his classroom. He was up to something and by the way he stared at us, specifically me, I knew that he knew we were on to him. And right then and there I decided that I would tell Aria the truth after school.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Spencer?" Emily asked as we sat on my bed.

The girls wanted to come over to my house after school to discuss Ali's diary and once again Aria was late. So I took the opportunity to talk to Hanna and Emily only and tell them my thoughts on Ezra and how we should finally tell Aria.

"There I two things but first I need to say that you were right, Em. You were right yesterday when you thought that we found the diary too easy. **A** wanted us to have this because this isn't Ali's diary, it's a Trojan horse." I stated as I got the diary out of my purse.

"What do you mean this isn't Ali's diary?" Hanna asked as she took it from me.

"**A** changed some things. Things that aren't that noticeable but are big enough clues to want hidden. And he did it by changing the word girl to guy and places to names. Ezra knows we're on to him and I think he's trying to throw us off. But what he doesn't know is that I have some of the original pages on my phone and that gives us our edge back." I explained as I took my phone out and compared it to the diary.

"I knew he was **A** before but now I feel really creeped out about sitting though his class and going to school in general." Emily commented. "Do you think he's the one that tried to get to me when I was in the school by myself a few days ago?"

"Probably, or he had one of his helpers do it." I answered. "Guys, there's something else I want you to know before Aria gets here."

"What's that, Spence?" Hanna asked.

"I think we should tell Aria about Ezra. We have more than enough proof and just seeing him stare at us in the hallway at school today just makes it even more obvious, and I don't think I can keep this from her anymore." I stated nervously because I was already dreading Aria's reaction.

"Keep what from me?" Aria asked in confusion and with a hurt look on her face as she walked into my bedroom.

Well, it was no or never I guess. "Um, Aria, I don't know how to say this but…"

"Don't sugarcoat it, Spencer, just tell me." Aria interrupted me.

"Ezra Fitz is **A**!" I whispered so quietly that I could barely be heard.

"You're lying! That's not possible; there is no way that he's…he's just not!" Aria shouted in denial and frustration.

"We're not lying to you, Aria. Spencer has enough evidence to prove that Ezra is **A**." Emily said as she placed a comforting hand on Aria's shoulder.

"Spencer has evidence but what about the rest of you? How do you know that Spencer isn't wrong, or that she's not feeding you one of **A**'s lies, or that she hasn't just gone crazy? She was part of the team once." Aria lashed out.

"Aria, Spencer is a Hastings, since when has she ever been wrong?" Hanna questioned. "And if you think that Spencer's crazy for thinking Ezra's **A** you're even crazier for thinking that she's **A**. Because why in the hell would she threaten her own baby, almost bury herself near her lake house, and try to kill Ali?"

"Maybe she did those things because she's like Mona, she might not be in charge but she's still apart of this. I can also give you a long list of reasons of why she would want Ali dead." Aria responded.

"Oh, yeah, and what would be on that list of reasons?" I asked in offense of her accusation. I knew she was just hurting and in denial but I didn't appreciate being accused of trying to kill Ali or hurt my baby.

"Well, leadership would be at the top of it. You were the only one who ever stood up to Ali and once she was gone you became our leader. Maybe you don't want her to come back because you're afraid of being second again." Aria replied.

"That's ridiculous! I might not have always agreed with Alison but I would never want her dead." I said defensively. "Aria, listen to me, I know what it feels like to find out that someone close to you is **A** but you can't go around accusing others. He's **A** and the sooner you accept it the sooner we can end this. I'm sorry this happened to you I really am but…"

"No, you don't! You don't know what it feels like. I know you were hurt when you found out about Toby but that is nothing compared to having your friends stand in front of you and lie to your face about the person you love." Aria shouted. "And by the way, Hanna, Spencer has been wrong plenty of times and she's definitely wrong about this."

"Aria, she's not wrong and we're not lying to you, I swear. I'm betting that this hurts a lot and I'm so sorry, but Ezra is **A**." Emily said with the calmest voice out of all of us.

"I'm not listening to any more of this. Call me when you've gotten a reality check and realized that you're wrong because there is no way in hell that Ezra's **A**." Aria said before she ran out of my room and slammed the door behind her.

"So are you guys going to leave because you hate me too?" I asked Hanna and Emily after a few minutes of silence.

"We don't hate you, Spence, and neither does Aria. She could never hate you because you guys are team Sparia." Hanna said and all three of us laughed. "Don't worry, Spencer, she's just hurting. She'll get over it and when she does everything will go back to normal between you guys."

"She's right, Spence." Emily said as she sat next to Hanna and me on my bed. "Everything is going to be fine between you guys. But for now let's finish last night's movie."

And that's what we did.

"Spencer, I was just wondering. How did you figure out that Ezra changed some of the words in the diary?" Emily asked after the movie was over.

"Well, I was just thinking about the movie and how detectives back then were able to solve murders without all the high tech stuff we have nowadays. That's when I realized that I had the pictures of the diary on my phone and when I compared them they didn't match up." I answered as I placed then DVD back in its case.

"Yeah, I sometimes think that detectives then were better than the ones now. They probably would have had this all rapped up by now." Emily commented with a sigh.

"Maybe, but they didn't have to deal with Alison and all her schemes. Speaking of Alison what are we going to do with that money that Shana was supposed to give her?" Hanna asked.

"I've been thinking about that. I've also been thinking about a way to trap Ezra. And I might have figured out a way last night." I said as I sat back down on my bed with the girls.

"Last night? Last night we talked all til midnight then fell asleep." Emily asked in confusion.

"We did, Spencer didn't. She stayed up all night trying to find more dirt on Ezra and reading Ali's diary." Hanna answered.

"Spencer, are you crazy? Staying up late at night can't be good for you or the baby." Emily responded.

"I know, and I promise that I'll stop. Besides I don't need to anymore because if everything goes according to my plan this will all be over." I stated.

"What's your plan?" Emily asked.

I told both Emily and Hanna my plan about pretending to meet up with Alison at the zoo and hopefully fool Ezra. They were both a little weary of the idea, especially Hanna since it involved a snake exhibit, but eventually they both agreed to the plan and that we would execute it tomorrow night right as it was closing. And hopefully by tomorrow night A would be caught and all this would finally be over so the girls and I could finally live in a world without constant threats hanging over us.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this because it took a long time to write. I think I rewrote it like three times because I tried to make it more like the episode Shadow Play but it just didn't work. Anyways I hope you still enjoyed it and don't forget to review if you want a sneak peek of chap 13. BTW do you guys like how the chapters are similar to the episodes because I'm always open to other ideas. Ok well that's it, see you guys next time!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's chapter 13! I can't wait for the PLL finale tonight! I'm so excited! And thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the sneak peek! Well, that's it so enjoy and review :)

* * *

The next day at school was awkward to say the least. Every time one of saw Ezra it made our skin crawl and Aria was avoiding us as much as possible. And even though I was only about ten weeks pregnant and I definitely wasn't showing a baby belly or anything I still felt like the entire school was staring at my stomach. But my day turned from awkward to wonderful when lunch time rolled around.

"Hey you." Toby said with a smile as he walked over to me.

"Hey when did you get back?" I asked as I threw my arms around him.

Toby didn't answer my question; instead he pulled away just enough to cup my cheek as he gave me a kiss filled with longing and love. He had been gone a little over a week but it was definitely too long for both of us.

"I got back this morning and I was going to stop by your house but I realized you were probably at school. So instead I brought lunch." He replied after we both ended the kiss when air was necessary.

We walked over to any empty table and sat down.

"So, what trouble did you and girls get into while I was away?" Toby asked as he passed me the salad he had gotten me.

"I missed you too." I replied sarcastically to his teasing. "Well, I wouldn't say we got into any trouble but **A** did try to scare Emily and Hanna last week. And Aria is angry at Hanna, Emily, and me."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, I've been thinking too much lately and my brain needs a vacation." I replied as I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. "How did things go for you and your dad in New York?"

"We found out that my mom didn't kill herself. It was just an accident but Radley didn't want to look bad so they covered it up. But apparently my mom's death wasn't the only one they tried to cover up and Radley lied to the wrong person so now they're trying to shut it down. And that's why my dad and I had to go to New York, because they figured if they told everybody else the truth and gave them some money we wouldn't also try to get it shut down." He explained.

"Wait they paid you and your dad to keep quiet just so they can keep that place running? They shouldn't be allowed to do that." I said in irritation that someone was low enough to do that.

"I know, but I don't care about any of that. I'm just glad I finally know the truth about my mom." Toby replied with a shrug.

"You're right; nothing else matters as long as you know the truth." I told him before leaning my head on his shoulder again.

The rest of lunch was spent in comforting silence and we both ate our food. And I was reluctant to leave Toby when the bell rang.

"Hey I got that." Toby said as I tried to clean up the trash.

"Thanks, I don't want to but I really have to get to class." I replied as I gave him one last hug.

"Don't worry about. But, hey, why don't you come over tonight. I can get take out and we can rent a movie."

"That sounds great but I can't tonight. My mom wants to take Melissa and me out to dinner so we can talk about this mother-daughter trip she's planning." I replied not quite looking him in the eye.

It wasn't a complete lie because my mom did want to have dinner with Melissa and I, just not tonight. But that wasn't the point, the point was I hated lying to Toby regardless of how big a lie it was. But I had to because he didn't know Alison was alive and that we planned to trap **A** tonight.

I could see the disappointment in his eyes so I decided that I would find a way to work things out. "But I can swing by after. It'll be on the later side but I should be able to get away in time for dessert."

"I guess I can settle for that. As long you can spend the night." He replied with a smirk that I knew all too well the meaning behind.

"I think I can manage that." I said as I gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you tonight then. I love you." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. Then he placed his hand on my stomach and whispered. "And I love you too."

"And we both love you." I replied with I smile before kissing his cheek. "Bye, Tobes."

We waved to each other and then I headed to my class. I knew I was going to be late but I didn't care. It was worth it to spend time with Toby after him being gone for so long. I was glad he had found out the truth about his mom but I never wanted him to leave me for that long again.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass slowly, even after I left school for the day. When I got home my mom asked me once again whether or not I could go to dinner tonight with her and Melissa to discuss our trip together. I told her that Toby was back and that I was going out with him tonight and that I could do something with her and Melissa later. I went upstairs and did homework as I counted down the hours until it was time for our plan to trap **A** once and for all. And you can't imagine the relief, as well as the fear, I felt when I realized it was time to go to the zoo and initiate our plan.

I drove as fast as I could to the zoo but unfortunately I got caught in rush hour traffic and barely made it to there in time. When I got to there I quickly found the Emily and Hanna inside the reptile hut and prepared to do my part in this plan to trap **A**.

"I'm sorry I'm late but there was killer traffic. Just help me get this…" I quickly tried to explain.

"Spencer!?" Both Emily and Hanna whisper shouted.

"What?" I asked in totally confusion. But then I saw what they were staring at. "Oh my…"

"What was that?" Emily asked in a panicked voice as the lights shut off.

"I don't know." I replied dumbfounded.

Less than a second after I spoke everything went chaotic. Lights started flickering and flashing while speakers started emitting loud animal noises.

"Forget about Ali and **A** lets get the hell out of here!" Hanna shouted above the noise and we all headed for the exit but found it locked.

We ran towards the other exit when Hanna slammed into someone.

"The zoo is closed to the general public." A man dressed in a janitor's uniform informed us rather irritated.

"Sorry but we got locked in." I replied.

He showed us the way out and walked us to our cars before heading back inside. I got in my car while Emily and Hanna got into Emily's and we left the zoo. I was stopped at a red light and put my phone on speaker so I could talk to Emily and Hanna while driving.

"Guys did you see anything suspicious before I got there?" I asked the second they picked up.

"No, we didn't see anything." Emily replied.

"Other than a blonde who we thought was you." Hanna added.

"I didn't get a good look at the person but do you think it might have been Alison?" I asked.

"Maybe, I didn't get a good look either. But how would Alison find out anyways? And wouldn't she think it would be too dangerous to show up if it was a trap for **A**?" Emily commented.

"This is Alison we're talking about. She knows everything. And if she needs the money as bad as we think she does maybe she was willing to risk it to get it." Hanna suggested.

"Hanna's right. Ali knows everything and she needed that money so she tried to get it. I wouldn't be surprised if she caused the traffic jam I was stuck in just so she could replace me in our plan." I theorized.

"It sounds like something Ali would do. Wait, what did happen to the money? If the blonde was Alison did she get it or did **A**?" Hanna asked.

"I grabbed it. When the janitor wasn't looking I grabbed really quick before we left." Emily admitted.

"What do we do with it now?" Hanna asked.

I stayed silent as I tried to think of something. Alison was obviously desperate for the money but we had no way of contacting her since I blew it when she tried reaching out to Emily.

"Hello, Earth to Spencer! You're the brains of this group and usually you'd be rattling off ideas way before now." Hanna commented, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know you guys. My brain is on overload right now and I seriously think it will explode if I do anymore thinking." I replied sounding a little defeated.

"Well, I'm at Hanna's so I guess we'll let you go. Call if you think of anything. But don't think too much, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself or your baby." Emily said.

"Yeah, I'm at my place too so I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. And I promise not to over think. Bye you guys." I said as I pulled into the driveway.

"Bye, Spence! Bye, Baby!" Both Emily and Hanna shouted into the phone before hanging up.

I laughed to myself at how much the girls cared about their niece. I had stopped trying to tell them that it could be a boy about a week ago. The girls were convinced it was a girl so I just decided to accept the fact that no matter what they were going to call the baby their niece.

I walked into the house and silently cursed to myself when I realized how late it was. It was going to suck getting up for school tomorrow. I started walking up the stairs when I heard an exaggerated coughing noise.

"Mom, what are you doing up? And Toby what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion. I felt like I was trapped in a corner and could only hope that they didn't ask where I'd been. But of course, hope breeds eternal misery.

"I should ask you the same thing." Mom commented. "You told me that you couldn't have dinner with Melissa and me because you were going out with Toby."

"And you told me that you couldn't have dinner with me because you had to have dinner with your mom and Melissa. Where were you, Spence?" Toby asked in concern as well as frustration.

'Perfect, just perfect.' I thought to myself sarcastically before answering them. "I was with the girls." I replied quietly.

"And why couldn't you just tell us that? Do you know how worried I was when Toby called me asking if he could come over and see you after dinner?" My mom questioned.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys and didn't tell you I was with the girls but it's complicated." I apologized defensively.

"Spencer, you and I both know that 'it's complicated' is code for you're lying to protect someone. You're mom and I both know about **A** so who are you trying to protect because you never try to protect yourself?" Toby stated.

"I can't tell you because the girls and I made a promise and that person trusts us to keep that promise." I replied. "But what I can tell you is that whatever I do, I'm doing it so that the girls and I can end this and my baby won't be born into a world with **A** in it."

"Spencer, Sweetie, I get that. But you girls can't go off on your own without telling anyone. What if something were to happen to any of you? No one would know and there wouldn't be anyone to help you." Mom said trying to make me see things from her perspective.

"You're mom's right, Spencer. And I've told you this more times than I can count. You can't keep doing this on your own. There are plenty of people who want to help but you have to let us. I care about you and our baby too much to let anything ever happen to either of you." Toby pleaded trying to make me understand.

"Don't you get it? Whenever we ask someone for help they get hurt! The girls and I have been putting up with this for over a year without any help and we're getting so close to ending this that I can feel it. So, no, I'm not going to ask for help when I know that it could cause my child's father or grandmother to wind up in the hospital or worse." I yelled at them.

"Spencer, I know that your father and I raised you to be strong and told you that crying and asking for help was weak, but this is different. You and the girls need help. And if you're as close to ending this as you think you are then I say the more help the better." Mom said before continuing a little quieter. "Spencer, you've always put others first and I'm proud that you do, but just this once, don't worry about anyone else. I'm your mother and it's my job to protect you not the other way around. And I'm sure that I'm speaking for Toby and the others as well when I say this, I would rather something happen to me than to you and the baby."

"Okay, you win." I sighed in defeat. "But the girls and I make the plans about what to do. Alison started this and we're going to finish it. And just so you know I really am meeting the girls tomorrow at Hanna's after school."

"Spencer, I know this can't be easy, but thank you for making the effort. And when you get home tomorrow I want to know what you girls discussed." Mom stated.

"I will, Mom." I replied with a nod.

"Well, then I'm going to head upstairs since I have to get up early tomorrow morning. Goodnight you two. And don't stay up too late, Spencer." She said as she gave me a hug before heading upstairs.

After my mom left there was an awkward silence between Toby and I. I knew that he was upset that I had once again broken my promise about telling him my **A**-related plans and not being so impulsive. And he probably was upset that he had been back less than a day and I was already lying to him about what I was doing.

"I'm so sorry, Tobes. I know I keep breaking promises but I just want this to be over. I don't want you to get hurt in all this because I can't live without you. I did once and I ended up broken, almost beyond repair, I guess I forget that the same goes for you too."

"Spencer, I forgive you. Not that you have anything to apologize for because I'm guilty of the same thing." He replied as he walked over and embraced me in a hug. "Listen, I know you don't like people telling you what to do or telling you you're wrong but you seriously can't do this by yourself. I learned that the hard way when I thought I could stop this by joining Mona. Trust me, Spencer; you can't take on **A** by yourself. The sooner you understand that the sooner I can help you. And the sooner I can help you the sooner we can be a team. Because that's what you and I are, Spence, we're a team, an inseparable and undefeatable team."

"We're a team." I whispered.

We held each other for what felt like forever before Toby let go when his phone beeped.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I've got to go. Apparently something at The Brew needs fixing ASAP." Toby said after reading the text.

"It's fine; go do whatever it is that you have to do. I'll swing by the loft before school tomorrow." I told him before kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he returned the kiss on the cheek. He started walking away but then came back. "I almost forget. I got this for you in New York. I planned on giving it to you during dinner tomorrow night but I don't want to wait or risk having something interfere."

"I really am sorry about tonight, Tobes." I said as I took the velvet box he was holding out to me.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I love you two, and I'll see you both tomorrow." He said before giving me a kiss on the lips.

"And we both love you." I replied as I gave him a hug goodbye.

After Toby left I headed upstairs to my room and sat on my bed as I opened the box that Toby had given me. Inside was a silver bracelet with a butterfly charm. The left wing of the butterfly charm was pale pink and the right wing was pale blue. It was so beautiful; Toby really knew how to pick jewelry.

A few minutes later I was still admiring my bracelet, while getting ready for bed, the door bell rang and someone started beating loudly on the door. My first thought was I hoped it wasn't A. I went downstairs to see who it was and saw that my mom was already ahead of me. When she opened the door I was surprised to see Wren standing there in panic.

"Wren, what are you doing here at this time of night? Where're Melissa and Taylor?" My mom asked as soon as Wren stepped inside.

"I don't know. Melissa and I got into an argument and she just grabbed Taylor and took off. I haven't heard from her since." He explained nervously.

"When did this happen? I talked to her this morning about our trip and she seemed fine." My mom continued to question.

"I think it was around noon. She came to see me on my lunch break and…"

"Noon? Noon! Wren Kingston, you're telling me that my daughter and granddaughter haven't been heard from since noon and I'm just now hearing about it?" She interrupted in rage.

"Please, Mrs. Hastings, you have to understand. I didn't come to you sooner because Melissa does this sort of thing all the time. She takes off for a couple hours and then comes home with thousands of shopping bags all charged to my account. I wasn't worried until an hour ago when Melissa was two hours late for our dinner reservations." He uselessly tried to explain.

"Well, have you called the police?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. I wanted to talk to you before I did anything. I wouldn't want another scandal in the Hastings family." He replied while giving me a look when he said the word scandal.

"My husband is the one who cares about our reputation not me. So since he is away on business I say call the police and forget how things might look to other people. I want to know where my child and grandchild are." My mom demanded.

Wren nodded his head and took out his phone to call the police when suddenly mine started ringing.

"It's Melissa." I said as I answered the call. "Melissa, where are you?"

_"I'm at the Philly airport and I'm leaving for London. Please don't tell Wren."_

"What about Mom and Dad?"

_"You can tell anybody you want but please don't let Wren know."_

"Why not?"

_"Because, Spencer, he can't be trusted."_

"What does that mean?"

_"It means…"_

She was interrupted by what sounded like Taylor crying.

_"Listen I have to go now but I just wanted to let you know Taylor and I are okay and not to worry."_

"Melissa, please just tell me what is going on!"

_"I can't right now, Spencer, just go with Mom to Niagara Falls and when you get back I'll be able to tell you everything I promise."_

"Melissa…" I started to say something but realized that she was no longer on the phone. "She hung up."

"Well, what did she say? Are her and Taylor okay? Where are they? Is she coming back?" My mom questioned almost too fast for me to understand.

"She said her and Taylor are fine. She didn't give me any details about where she was because Taylor started crying. Anyways, she said not to worry and have a good time on our trip. She said she would call us again and explain everything when we got back." I replied trying to be a vague as possible.

"I guess there's nothing we can do other than wait for her to call us again." My mom sighed. "Thank you, Wren, for letting us know. We'll let you know if we hear anything else from Melissa. Goodnight."

"Wait, Mrs. Hastings, you're not going to do anything?" Wren asked in confusion.

"Well, it seems as though Melissa doesn't want to be found. And since she and Taylor are okay I don't see any need to contact the police. So until she calls us again I don't think there is anything we can do." My mom replied as she opened the door for Wren.

"Alright then, goodnight, Mrs. Hastings, Spencer." He said quietly before leaving.

"What did Melissa really say, Spencer?" My mom asked after Wren left and we were walking upstairs together.

"She said that she's at the Philly airport and she's going to London." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell Wren?"

"Because Melissa asked me not to. She said he can't be trusted."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I asked her the same thing and she just said she would explain after we got back from our trip to Niagara Falls."

"It's getting late. Why don't we go to bed and talk about this tomorrow after you meet up with the girls." She suggested.

"Okay, goodnight, Mom." I said giving her a hug.

"Goodnight, Sweetie." She replied as she returned the hug before going into her bedroom.

I did the same and walked into my room. I got ready for bed but as tired as I was I couldn't sleep. My brain just wouldn't stop thinking. Every time I would start to dose off another question would pop into my head. Would Aria forgive me? How were we going to stop Ezra? How were we going to bring Ali home? Did I want her to come back? What about Melissa? What did she mean Wren couldn't be trusted? Where was Jason? Who was really in Alison's grave? What happened to Shana? Was I going to be a good mother? Would my baby be threatened by **A**?

As I lay awake in my bed I started staring at my bracelet. That helped distract me from all my worries because I started thinking about Toby and how I would see him tomorrow morning. I eventually did fall asleep but even though I was a little more calm and relaxed than I had been earlier I still tossed and turned all night and was anything but rested when I finally woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked up the steps to the loft and knocked on the door since my hands were too full to reach for my key.

"Good morning." Toby greeted me with a smile as he opened the door. "You do realize you have a key right?"

"I know but I couldn't get to it. I was stuck holding these." I replied after giving him a quick kiss.

"What are they?" He asked as I set the bakery box on the table.

"Cronuts, they're part croissant and part donut."

"That's gross." He commented and we both laughed a little.

"So do you want coffee or anything?" Toby asked as we sat down at the table.

"No, thanks, I've already had my two cups of coffee for the day." I replied while trying to hold back a yawn.

"Wow, usually you save your second coffee for the afternoon. And how come you're yawning if you've had two cups of coffee?" Toby commented.

"I didn't sleep very well last night. To be honest I don't think I've had a decent night's sleep since you left for New York."

"What happened last night? And how come you haven't been sleeping well?" He questioned.

"I haven't been sleeping well because whenever I try to relax my brain keeps trying to answer questions that need to be solved." I explained. "As for what happened last night, Wren came over a little after you left. He said that Melissa took Taylor and ran off. And just as we were about to call the police Melissa called my cell phone. She said she and Taylor were going to London and not to tell Wren because he can't be trusted."

"Do you think he can't be trusted because he's **A**? I mean I know we always thought that Redcoat was in charge and that Redcoat is a girl but maybe there's someone else in charge. Maybe that person is Wren." Toby hypothesized.

"It's possible, and I get his connection with us but what's his connection to Alison?" I said realizing that Wren very well could be **A**. Maybe Aria was right and Ezra was just set up to side track us.

"Well, you'll figure it. I know you will." Toby stated before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. "But for now, how about we talk about something not **A**-related before you have to leave for school."

"How about we make plans for tonight? I have to meet the girls after school and after that I have to talk to my mom but I should be able to come over and maybe spend the night." I offered.

"I like that idea. I've really missed you. These past few weeks have been chaotic and stressful so it would be nice to have night just to ourselves. That's the reason why I wanted you to come over last night, but…" He replied before trailing off.

"I know I said it last night, but I'm really sorry about what happened. I did want to spend it with you but the girls and I already had plans and I couldn't…"

"Hey, you don't have to apologize. And you don't have to explain what you and the girls were doing either." He interrupted. "Spencer, you once told me that you wanted me to safe because I was your safe place to land. Well, I want the same thing. I want you to stay safe not only because you're pregnant but because you're my safe place to land too."

I smiled and scooted my chair over so that I was closer to him before embracing him in a hug.

"I would promise to stay safe but I think we both know that I'll end up breaking it as soon as I walk outside. And I'm tired of breaking promises." I said and Toby nodded in agreement. "But I will tell you that even if something does happen to me I'll find a way through it. And I'll always be your safe place to land, just like you'll always be mine."

I don't know how long we sat there holding each other but I would be content to spend all my time like this.

"So, what did you think of your gift last night?" Toby asked breaking the silence as he pulled away.

"It's beautiful, Toby, thank you." I replied as I stared at it.

"You're welcome; I was really hoping you'd like it."

"I more than like it and I've never seen anything that comes close to it. Where did you find it?"

"It was my mom's." He said quietly before explaining further. "When my dad and I were in New York I told him about you and our baby. He took it a little better than I expected but he's not thrilled that we're still teenagers. Anyway, on the plane ride home he showed me the bracelet and told me it was my mom's. He told me the story behind it and then told me that it belongs to you now."

"What's the story?"

"There's this tradition in my family that started with my great-great-grandmother. She bought this bracelet and gave it to her son's wife, my great-grandmother, when she was pregnant, with my grandfather. That's why one wing is blue and the other is pink, so that way it could be for a boy or girl. Anyway, when the time came my great-grandmother passed it onto my grandmother and so on. And now, I've given it to you since my mom isn't around to give it to you herself. She would have loved you, Spence, I know she would've."

"Thank you, Toby, I love the bracelet, and I love _you_. I know how special this must be to you. Especially since it was your mom's, and I know she would be proud of you for keeping the tradition. I'll wear it everyday." I told him with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, Spence." He replied before giving me a kiss.

I pulled away from the kiss when my phone beeped. I hoped it wasn't from **A**. I could tell by Toby's face that he was probably thinking the same.

"It's from Emily. She wants to know if I'm coming to school today." I told him. "I guess I better get going."

"Yeah, well, I'll see you tonight then?" Toby asked as we walked to the door.

"Yes, I will see you tonight. No texts, no calls, and no friends interrupting, just you, me, and our baby." I replied before kissing him.

"I can't wait." Toby said with a smile. "Bye, Spence, I love you, and take care our baby."

"I will, and we both love you." I replied before kissing him one last time and then leaving.

* * *

After school I drove to Hanna's house. When I walked in I was surprised to see Aria sitting on Hanna's bed.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you guys like that and I just want to say I'm sorry. You guys were just trying to keep me from getting hurt. And I realize that now." Aria explained.

"Its okay, Aria, you were just upset. We get it." Hanna comforted.

"Yeah, we were never mad at you for yelling at us. You were hurting and needed something to aim at." Emily stated.

"Emily's right, we were never mad at you, just really worried." I said in agreement.

"Thanks guys, but that's not the only reason I'm here. I came to tell you that I still don't think Ezra's **A**. But he definitely has been watching us." Aria admitted.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

Aria went on to explain how she went to Ezra's cabin yesterday. By the time she was finished I was shocked to say the least.

"That's why he wasn't at school today." Hanna said stating the obvious.

"Enough about me and how my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, is using us for a book and may possibly be a psycho stalker, have you heard anything else from Alison or **A** while I was ignoring you guys?" Aria asked.

Hanna answered and told Aria about our plan last night and how it failed miserably. She also explained how Emily had gotten the money in the first place.

"What are we going to do with the money now? I mean if Ali needs it as much as you guys think she does, what's going to happen if she doesn't get it?" Aria asked again.

"That's where I start explaining." Emily stated. "Shana contacted me. She wants me to drop the money off at a PO Box somewhere."

"Are you going to?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to drop it off on my way home from here." Emily replied.

"I don't know if you should, Em. Shana isn't always reliable and I don't think we should keep trusting her." I stated my opinion.

"It's not about trusting or not trusting Shana. It's about helping Alison." Emily firm stated. It was obvious that there was no way her decision would be changed.

"Well, that's one less problem we have to deal with." Hanna sighed in relief.

"That maybe true but we still have countless others to solve." Emily stated.

"Plus we have our personal lives to deal with too." I added. "I still don't know what to do about Melissa and Wren."

"What happened with Melissa and Wren?" Aria asked since she wasn't at lunch when I told Hanna and Emily the story.

"Melissa took Taylor and ran away to London because Wren can't be trusted." Hanna answered briefly. I was glad she did because I really didn't want to get into all the details.

"And Toby thinks it's because Wren's **A** or helping **A**." I informed her. "That would explain some things."

"Yeah it would. Speaking of things that need to be explained, I have something else to add to the ever growing list." Aria stated. "At lunch I went to Ezra's apartment. He wasn't there so I started looking through his stuff and I ended up trashing the place. But…"

"Why didn't you call me? I would have helped!" Hanna interrupted.

"But before I trashed it I found something." Aria continued, completely ignoring Hanna. "You guys know how I told you that Ezra's book is making it look like one of us hurt Ali? Well, I found a found a card for a private investigator and it looks like they were following you, Spence."

She reached in her purse and pulled out some papers that she handed to me.

"Are you saying that Ezra thinks I'm the one that tried to kill Alison?" I asked in total shock as I glanced over the papers. Sure we had gotten into a fight that night and I might have threatened her but I would never actually kill her.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. And I'm sorry to you too, Han, and, Emily. I told him things and helped him without even realizing it." Aria admitted sadly.

"Hey, it's okay, Aria, it wasn't your fault. Ezra's the one to blame and if you ask me he isn't worth crying over if he did this to you." Hanna stated and we all ended up in a group hug.

"You guys, I hate to cut this short but my mom wants me home for dinner and I still have to drop off Ali's money." Emily said as she stood up.

"Yeah, I should probably get going too. I want to clean up Ezra's apartment and maybe get some more information." Aria said getting up too.

"I'll come with you. You shouldn't be there alone." Hanna volunteered.

"I'd offer to help too but I have to get home." I said before deciding to explain what happened last night. I then quickly explained what happened when I got home last night.

"Well, don't tell her too much. Ali's still in danger and we don't know for sure that Ezra is **A**." Emily stated.

"I know; I'll be careful what I tell her. Bye guys." I replied.

We all said our goodbyes and then headed out our separate ways.

* * *

"Hello, Spencer." My dad said as I walked into the house.

"Hey, Dad, when did you get home?" I asked. I was shocked that he was here because ever since I had moved back in he was avoiding home.

"I came because I heard about Melissa. According to Wren, the argument that caused her to leave was about you." He stated.

"Oh, Spencer, I'm glad you're home. Dinner is ready if you didn't already eat at Hanna's." My mom said as she came into the room.

"I'm very hungry actually." I replied as I started walking over to the kitchen island.

"I'll let you two eat. I'm not hungry and I have a lot of work to get done." My dad replied and then practically stomped out of the room and into his office.

"How did it go with the girls?" My mom asked a few minutes later.

"Good, Aria was there and she's talking to us again." I replied.

"What happened? I didn't even realize she had stopped talking to you."

"We accused someone close to her of being **A** and she got mad at us and ignored us for a few days." I explained.

"You know who **A** is?"

"Not anymore. Last night the girls and I tried to trap **A** but Aria was with the person we were accusing so we were wrong." I replied while giving a few details as possible.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, I wish there was something I could do."

"Actually there might be." I told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

I debated whether or not to ask her. The idea hadn't left my mind since the second I left Hanna's. I wanted to know the truth but I was scared of my mom's answer.

"Mom, one of the girls found something." I began nervously. "They found a card for a PI and some other things. It seems like whoever hired the PI hired them to follow me because they thought I…they thought I murdered Alison."

"And you think that your father and I hired the investigator." She assumed.

"Well, it makes sense. Dad already told me that you hired someone because you thought Melissa was involved. How do I know he wasn't lying to me like he has about so many other things? How do I know you didn't hire that person to follow me instead?"

"Spencer, don't speak to your mother that way. You didn't kill Alison and that's all you need to know." My dad stated as he came into the room from out of nowhere.

"You don't know that, Dad. The last thing I remember about the night Ali was killed is yelling at her and telling her she was dead to me. So please, for once, give me some answers." I demanded, almost begging. My dad didn't reply, instead he just stood there staring at me. "Fine, maybe I'll just go next door and ask Mrs. DiLaurentis what happened."

"Spencer, do not give me ultimatums. And I already told you not to speak to the DiLaurentis' because they can't be trusted." He replied.

"Why can't they be trusted? Because they could taint our perfect reputation if they tell anyone that Jason is really your son?" I challenged.

"Look, Spencer, the DiLaurentis' can't be trusted and you don't need to know why. And I'm not telling you what I know about the night Alison was killed because I don't want you to look into it and get yourself into trouble that could cause trouble for all of us." He explained.

"So once again this is about our reputation and how you look to everyone." I stated before grabbing my purse and heading for the door.

"Spencer, where are you going?" My mom asked in concern.

"I'd promised Toby I'd see him after I talked to you and the girls. And I'll be spending the night." I replied before running out of the house.

* * *

I arrived at Toby's and entered as quickly as I could.

"Hey, you made it." Toby greeted me with a smile. But the smile quickly disappeared when he saw that I was upset. "Hey, Spence, what's wrong."

I couldn't answer because all the sudden the tears and I had been holding back came rushing out. Toby took me in his arms and guided me to the couch where I sat in his lap.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked when my tears finally stopped. I knew I had to be the luckiest girl ever because normally most boyfriends ran away when their girlfriends started crying like I just did. But then nothing was normal and my and Toby's relationship and Toby definitely wasn't like most boyfriends, he was better.

"I think so. Thanks for letting me get it out and not running in fear." I replied and we both laughed a little at my last comment.

"You don't have to thank me, Spence. I told you how I felt this morning, we're each other's safe place to land and I'll always be here when you need me."

"I know, and I'm glad for that." I said smiling before leaning in for a short but sweet kiss.

"I guess you're probably wondering why I'm so upset." I meant it as a question but it sounded more like a statement. Toby nodded his head. "I want to tell you but it won't make sense if I don't tell you the whole thing. And if I tell you the whole thing you might hate me or think less of me."

"Hey, nothing could ever make me hate you or think less of you. And I've told you that a hundred times. Will you ever believe me?"

"I'll believe you when you believe me when I tell you that your life would be so much easier if you had never gotten mixed up with me." I replied sarcastically.

"Spencer, just because my life might be easier doesn't mean it would be better. Besides, if you weren't in my life I wouldn't be looking forward to becoming a dad in a few months." He stated and a smile appeared on his face as he said the word 'dad.'

"Yeah, but Toby you're only eighteen and I'm only seventeen and still in high school." I argued.

"That doesn't matter, Spence. In a couple months you'll turn eighteen so that makes us both adults legally and by the time the baby comes you'll be finished school. So you see, everything is going to work out fine. Now stop trying to avoid the real subject." He reassured me.

"Fine, Aria found out that someone hired a PI because they thought I had something to do with Alison's death. And I think that someone is my parents." I stated nervously.

"What!? Why would they think that? And I thought you said they hired someone to follow Melissa because they thought she did it?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Because, Toby, there's something about me that you don't know. It gives them more than enough reason to think that I might have done something to Alison. And I'm starting to think so myself." I explained before telling him something that not even the girls knew about.

Somehow I managed to tell Toby about how I took pills and how there were parts of the summer that I didn't remember. I told him what I remember from the night Alison died. Lastly I told him what I remembered while driving home from Hanna's, grabbing the shovel that was used to kill Alison, following her, and how scared she looked. By the time I was finished I was once again crying in Toby's arms.

"Spencer, I know who you are and I know that despite what you do and don't remember that you could never hurt Alison." He said in a firm yet gentle tone.

I knew I didn't really kill Alison because she was still alive somewhere. But there was still someone in her grave. And that someone was hit by a shovel, a shovel that I remember holding while threatening Alison. Maybe I wasn't threatening Alison at all and I just thought I was. What if that girl was dead because of me?

"Spence, you look exhausted. How about you get some sleep and we'll worry about trying to find answers tomorrow." Toby suggested.

"How am I supposed to sleep, Toby? I can't stop thinking about it and I know I'll have nightmares."

"Spencer, I'll be right beside you all night. I'm going to do whatever I can to help you get through this, Spence, I promise." He stated before giving me a kiss and then picking me up and carrying me to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Will Spencer have a girl like her dream from chapter 4 or will she have boy so she can keep the tradition with the bracelet? Sadly though she can't have both because she will only be having one baby. Anyways, next chapter will start from Toby's POV and Veronica and Spencer will leave for their trip and have lots of mother-daughter time.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! So as I was writing this chapter I realized something. When I started writing this story I had no idea they were doing a Christmas-ish episode on the show and I assumed Christmas was well passed. That being said I realized there is no way Spencer could be this far along before Christmas no matter when she got pregnant. So I'm sorry that this is going to be totally inaccurate but this is a fiction story so I'm going to pretend that it is possible. Hopefully, this doesn't confuse anyone too much.

* * *

Toby POV

Spencer eventually fell asleep but I could tell it was still a restless sleep. I on the other hand couldn't sleep at all. I kept thinking about what Spencer had told me. None of what she had told me made me had changed what I thought about her but it was still a shock. I can't imagine what she went through that summer and I can't imagine what it's like for her now.

Eventually I too fell asleep and didn't wake up until I felt the bed move suddenly and heard the bathroom door slam against the wall. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom where Spencer once again had to deal with morning sickness. After she was finished I went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water.

"Thanks, Tobes." She said as I passed her the glass.

"Your welcome, Spence." I replied as I sat down next to her on the bed. "I know it's a dumb question because I already know the answer, but do you want to stay home from school today?"

"I can't. I have some papers due today as well as a few tests. Besides I can't skip because if I do my dad will find out and be even more irritated with me." She replied.

"I know, but I figured I'd at least offer even if it is pointless. You do realize that you'd still go to school even if the building was condemned and you were fatally ill right?" I teased.

"Well, I'm a Hastings. It's in my blood to study hard and be perfect at everything. And apparently you also can't be a Hastings if you don't cover up everything that could potentially ruin your reputation. Even if it means a member of the family is going around wondering whether or not they killed Alison when they blacked out." She replied trying to be sarcastic but it came off more defensive and angry.

"Spencer, don't worry about any of that. Everything is going to be fine. You're innocent no matter what anybody says or implies." I said as I embraced her in a hug, hoping to comfort her.

"Toby, I know you're trying to help but you can't know for sure whether or not I did it. There were times that I would get so angry and violent that Melissa was the only person that could calm me down. It's actually kind of ironic that all this is coming back to the surface and she's off in London where she can't help. I never thought I'd say this but I really miss her." She said and I could tell she was trying to keep tears back.

"Yeah, I never would have believed it but you guys have gotten pretty close. I'm glad though because I can tell it makes you happier having her around. And I wish she was here to help you because she could probably do a better job then I'm doing because she was around back then."

"You're doing a great, Tobes. You've helped more than you can know. Even though it would help if Melissa were here it's not because she's better than you, it's just that she has a different approach. She's a Hastings and knows how my brain functions because we can be very similar when we want to be."

"I guess you two put the meaning into 'takes one to know one.'" I replied trying to lighten her mood. "Now, you're going get dressed, go to school, since you insist, talk to the girls, and I'll be there to pick you up afterwards for you doctor's appointment."

"Thanks, Tobes." She said with a small smile before giving me a quick kiss. She then got up to get changed and I went into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for us.

* * *

True to my word I picked Spencer up after school and took her to her appointment. Both of us were happy to know that the baby was still healthy. We also found out that we were only having one baby. I was glad because I don't think I could handle taking care of two or more. After the appointment we stopped at the loft so Spencer could grab a few things and then we headed to Spencer's house so she and her mom could on they're way.

"Hey, Spencer, could you do me a favor?" I asked as I pulled into the Hastings' driveway.

"Sure, Tobes, what is it." She replied as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Promise me that you'll relax on this trip. I know that there's a lot going on right now but I don't want you worry yourself sick on this trip. Just go and have a good time with your mom and forget about Rosewood, **A**, and Alison for a little while."

"I'll promise to try, but I can't guarantee anything."

"I know, but I do want you to at least try. And that is why I'm taking you phone." I told her as I grabbed her purse.

"What, Toby, you can't do that!" She shouted as I took the phone out and placed it in my jacket pocket.

"Spencer, you and I both know that you won't relax if you have your phone because you'll be checking it constantly to make sure the girls are okay. And you definitely won't relax if **A** decides to send you something." I stated firmly. "Don't worry, I already told the girls that you won't have you're phone so if anything really serious happens they'll contact your mom."

"I hate it when you're right and you get all alpha male." She mumbled as she took her purse back.

"You want me to stop?" I asked teasingly because I knew full well what her response would be.

"No," She replied failing to hide a smile.

We both got out of the car laughing and I walked her to the door.

"I hope you and your mom have a good time, Spence." I said once we got to the door.

"Thanks, Tobes; I'm really going miss you. Especially now that I can't call you." She said and she still sounded annoyed at the last part.

"Hey, whether or not you want to admit it, we both know it's for the best. Besides it's only for a couple of days." I reassured her.

"I know but it's hard. You've been gone so much and you just got back but now I'm the one that's leaving."

"I'm going to miss you too, Spence, and our little boy or girl. I love you both so much." I said placing a hand on her side.

"And we both love you." She replied before giving me a kiss.

After the kiss we just stood there, neither one of us wanting to say 'goodbye.' A few minutes later Mrs. Hastings came outside saying that she was packed and ready to leave. I helped her and Spencer put the luggage in the car before finally saying goodbye. I stood by the gate and waved until they were out of sight.

Spencer didn't know it but I was going to be leaving on a little trip of my own. I went into the house and placed a letter for Spencer on Mrs. Hastings' desk. It would explain where I was going, why I was going there, and how I would be back as soon as I could. I didn't want to leave especially having been gone so much but I needed to help Spencer. I couldn't just sit around and wait for the person who could help her to come back so I decided to go and get that person for her. I got in the truck and drove to the loft and grabbed my already packed suit case and a plane ticket to London.

* * *

Spencer POV

I looked in the rearview mirror and watched as Toby stood in the driveway waving until we were out of site. I knew I needed this vacation but I already missed Toby so much. My mom must have realized that this because she didn't try to start a conversation and instead left me alone while I felt bad about leaving Toby.

About an hour after we left we stopped at a gas station and I went inside so I could use the rest room and get some food. Once we were driving again I finally decided to break the silence and ask my mom about something that had been on my mind since yesterday.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked quietly.

"Spencer, I want you to know that Toby made me aware of the promise you made him about not worrying about Alison, **A**, or the girls. So, I will not answer any questions you have if it has to do with any of those things." Mom stated firmly.

"It's not about any of that. It's about Dad and Melissa." I replied.

"What about you father and Melissa?" She asked.

"What did Dad mean last night when he said that I was the reason Wren and Melissa were arguing?"

"According to Wren, he said something to Melissa about how he didn't like how much she was helping you. Apparently Melissa took it the wrong way and started defending you and yelling at him. Then when he tried to explain she wouldn't hear it and drove off." She explained.

"And do you believe him?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I believe that Melissa would defend you but I don't know whether or not she misunderstood what Wren was saying." She answered.

"Well, what did Wren say?"

"He said that he didn't think Melissa should be helping you so much because you made and a mistake and now you need to learn how to pay for your mistakes on your one. Then he told you're father and I that all he meant by it was that you can't take responsibility for what you and Toby did if Melissa is babying you and acting like you being pregnant is okay when it's not."

"And do you agree with him?"

"I don't think that you being pregnant, at seventeen, is okay, but what's done is done and I'm not going to punish you for it by leaving you to deal with this by yourself. Being pregnant is hard as well as wonderful and in my opinion you deserve all the help and support you can get." She replied.

"Thanks, Mom; I appreciate you being here to help me out. And I'm glad that my baby is going to have so many people loving and caring for it." I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, Spencer. I'm your mother, and even though I would have preferred that you and Toby waited, I'm still happy for the two of you. You've both been through a lot, and still going through a lot, so I'm glad that you two have something good in your lives for a change."

The next few minutes were filled with comfortable silence as I reflected on what my mom had just said. I still felt bad that I was the reason for Wren and Melissa's argument but it was nice to know that Melissa had stood up for me and that my mom was willing to as well.

"That's a nice bracelet you're wearing. Is it new? I don't think I've ever seen you wear it before." Mom commented.

"Yeah, it's new, Toby gave it to me when he got back. His great-great-grandmother bought for her daughter-in-law when she was pregnant and it sort of became a tradition. He said if his mom were alive she would have been the one to give it to me, but since she isn't he wanted to keep the tradition and give it to me himself." I explained with a smile as I looked at my bracelet.

"Toby is a wonderful boy, Spencer, and you're lucky to have him. Most boys his age aren't nearly as caring and most would run away if they found out they got their girlfriend pregnant."

"Well, Toby never has been like most guys. And I know I'm lucky to have him, especially since I know what it's like not to have him." I replied quietly.

"Spencer, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but what happened between you and Toby on the night of your anniversary?" She asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Before I give you an answer I want to ask you a question myself. What did the girls tell you about **A** the day I found out I was pregnant?" I questioned.

"Not much, just that there was a new **A**, that it wasn't just Mona anymore, and that Mona and her accomplices were more dangerous than before." She replied.

"Well, the reason Toby and I split up on our anniversary was because of **A** and Mona's sick and twisted plan." I answered after a short pause to gather my thoughts.

"What happened? What was Mona's plan?" She asked.

"Revealing that Toby was **A**." I whispered.

"What!?" My mom shouted in disbelief before slamming her brakes hard for a red light.

I wasn't sure how much to tell her, but I decided that I would tell her the whole story so that way she would understand better. And I also didn't want to keep anymore secrets from her. So I waited until the light turned green and she was driving again before explaining.

"That day when I went to Toby's loft to set up I found something that made me suspicious. And when he came over later to bring me flowers, since he thought I had a dinner to go to with you and dad, I got even more suspicious and set up a trap to see if I was right." I said before stopping to calm down because I knew the next part would be emotional. "That night I saw someone wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and black gloves walk into the kitchen and I knew it was **A**. The person started searching for something so I walked in, holding a key in my hand, and asked if that was what they were looking for. And when the person turned around…I saw Toby."

I barely managed to say the last part before breaking into tears. After a few minutes I calmed myself down and my mom finally spoke.

"Spencer, I am so sorry. I had no idea." She said comfortingly. "But I don't understand. Why would Toby be apart of all this?"

"I thought the same thing at first. I thought it was because he hated me and that he was just pretending to love me all that time just so he could get some sort of revenge. I mean he has more than enough reason to hate us after what Alison, the girls, and I did to him. But after I got out of Radley I found out that it was only to try and protect me." I replied.

"So Toby is the reason you were in Radley?" She asked unsure.

"Not exactly. I was miserable after I saw him wearing the black hoodie, but as much as I wanted to hate him I couldn't. Then one night I was following Mona in the woods and I saw body on the ground lying next to Toby's motorcycle and wearing his helmet and jacket. I thought for sure it was Toby, especially after I saw a tattoo that was the same as his, but before I could see the face Mona came up and stood behind me and told me he was dead. So I jumped up and ran after her, but I got lost and you know the rest."

"Well, obviously Toby is still alive and you're back together so what was the point of what Mona did?" She questioned still not fully understanding.

"Like I said earlier, it was all part of Mona's plan." I replied before further explaining. "The night we found out that Mona was **A** she offered me a place on the team and I turned her down. But when Mona wants something she gets it. So when Toby confronted her about being **A** she forced him to join the team and Toby accepted because he thought he could protect me and also end it. But Mona offered with the intentions to eventually reveal it to me so that I'd be vulnerable. And the reason she made me think Toby was dead was so that when she offered it to me again I couldn't refuse."

"How did making you think Toby was dead make you take her up on her offer to join the team?"

"Because when I was in Radley, thinking that Toby was dead, I felt so tired of living that I just wanted everything to over. I also felt guilty. I felt like it was my fault that Toby was dead. That if he hadn't hated me so much he wouldn't have joined, and if he hadn't joined Mona she wouldn't have killed him. And when Mona came to Radley and told me that Toby was really alive, I told her that I wouldn't believe her until I saw it with my own eyes. So she said that if I joined her, I could see Toby and even though I still thought he hated I had to see him. At least so I could apologize for what I did that I thought made him hate me. So I joined the **A**-team, and I figured that even if it was all a lie and that he really was dead; I would somehow avenge his death and bring down Mona so things would finally be over and the girls could be safe."

"Spencer, you and Toby aren't still apart of this are you?" She asked cautiously.

"No, we aren't and that's probably why **A** is giving us a lot of trouble." I replied shaking my head. "After I was released from Radley, Mona told me that she had a plan and that if all went well I could finally see Toby. But while I was in Radley I did a few things to gain Mona's trust, so one day she left me alone in the lair, and I figured out how to contact him so I could meet him without Mona knowing. And that's when I found out that he still loved me and that he was only trying to protect me. After that we went to the motel he had been hiding at and I think that may have been when I got pregnant. Then the next night…"

"Wait a minute. You're saying that you think you got pregnant when you snuck out of Radley?"

"Yes, I snuck out of Radley, but I met up with Toby after I had been officially released." I clarified before continuing. "Anyways, the next night, Toby, Mona, and I were supposed to trap girls but I managed to tip them off. So when Redcoat showed up and realized that Toby and I had out smarted Mona, we, Toby and Mona and I, were dropped from the team."

"Who or what is a red coat?"

"Mona was the one who started **A**. And later Redcoat became her partner but eventually took over. But apparently there's someone even higher up in the chain of command than Redcoat now. All we know is that Redcoat is a blonde girl that wears and Alison mask and we suspect that the person in charge is a man."

For once my mom didn't have any other questions. I guess she was just taking everything in. I definitely wouldn't blame her for being in such shock because I knew all too well how insane all this could be.

"Well, we're only a few hours into our trip and I've already broken my promise about not thinking about A, Alison, and the girls." I said trying to lighten the mood and also change the subject.

"If Toby asks we'll just say that I wanted answers. And technically you were explaining, not worrying." My mom replied with a small smile.

"Mom, I think you're the queen of technicalities." I commented with a laugh.

"Well, if I'm the queen you're the princess." She said also laughing.

"Like mother like daughter." I stated.

The rest of the drive was spent talking of less serious things, and even though I still missed Toby I really was enjoying the time with my mom. About an hour or so later we got to the hotel we booked in Syracuse so we could visit the Eerie Canal Museum in the morning before driving the rest of the way to Niagara Falls. As I got ready for bed I finally realized that Toby was right. It was nice to know that I wouldn't have to worry about **A** while on vacation since I didn't have a phone. Or at least that's what I hoped.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay here is chapter 16! Thank you so much **saraschneider2012** and **arubagirl0926** for reviewing last chapter! And as a special thanks to **arubagirl0926**, I wrote another Spanna conversation since you reviewed that you loved the one in chapter 12. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :-)

* * *

The next morning I was lucky enough that I didn't get sick within a few minutes of waking up. My mom and I dressed for the day and went to the dining room for breakfast before checking out and doing some site seeing in the area. The Erie CanalMuseum was first on our list of things to do. And after that we caught a show at the Landmark Theatre before continuing our drive to Niagara Falls.

"I'm really glad you thought of doing this, Mom. I've really had a good time so far and I can't wait to get to Niagara Falls." I said once we were on the highway.

"Well, I think we all needed a break from Rosewood. And I know how much you and Melissa loved going there as kids." She replied.

"Yeah, I always liked coming here because I could pretend that we were just a normal, happy family. Speaking of Melissa, believe it or not I really wish she was here too." I commented.

"I know. Well, hopefully she calls us when we get back and we can finally get some answers. But for now all we can do is have a good time and forget about Rosewood."

"I wish I knew the secret to forgetting about Rosewood." I sighed.

"You don't forget Rosewood, but you can try. Which is why we're having a mother-daughter trip." She stated. "Spencer, when was the last time we came here?"

"That's a good question." I replied with a small laugh. "I think it was before Melissa went to college."

"No, I think we've been since then, but I can't remember when." She commented.

I was silent for a few minutes as I tried to remember the last time we had come. As soon as I remembered I wished I hadn't because it brought back a lot of things I had been trying to forget while on the trip.

"It was after Alison disappeared. You and Dad brought me here after I stopped taking pills because you thought it would help to get me away from Rosewood." I said quietly.

"Well, it seems like this is a good place to go when you need to escape Rosewood." She commented before dropping the conversation. I guess she realized that I didn't want to talk about it.

The next hour was filled with silence, with the exception of the radio.

"Spencer, I'm going to get off at the next exit to get gas. Do you want to get food too or wait until we get there so we can go to Buzzy's?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Let's wait so we can eat at Buzzy's." I said with a smile.

It used to be a family tradition that we would go to Niagara Falls for a week every summer. We always stayed at this one really fancy hotel and always ate at Buzzy's Pizza at least once during our stay.

"I wonder how I knew you were going to say that." She said sarcastically.

"Because it's me and Melissa's favorite. Hey, we should buy one of those kid's t-shirts for Taylor." I commented.

"Oh, that would be so cute and Melissa would love it." She agreed before getting out of the car to pump the gas.

I walked into the gas station to use the restroom and when I got back to the car we drove the rest of the way to Niagara Falls.

* * *

"Spencer, Sweetie, we're here." My mom said shaking my shoulder.

"Sorry, Mom, I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep." I apologized as I got out of the car.

"Don't worry, Spence, it's nice to know that you're getting some rest." She said as she got out the car.

I did the same and then followed her into the pizza shop.

Our late lunch was spent reminiscing about previous stays here. It was nice to be able to talk about normal things after the conversation we had had last night. After we ate we browsed around and bought a shirt for Taylor and a sweatshirt for myself.

"Spencer, take a look at this receipt." My mom whispered once we were back in our car.

I took a look at the receipt and was shocked at what I read.

**You can run but you can't hide. Be careful you don't fall over the falls. Kisses –A**

"And just when I was thinking that I could relax for once and enjoy this trip." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Spencer, don't worry about what the receipt says. You're not going to fall over Niagara Falls. If you want we don't even have to go there and we can just relax at the hotel." She suggested.

"No, **A** has controlled my life for to long. You and I are here to take a much needed break from Rosewood and I'm not going to let he, she, shim dictate what we do while we're here." I stated.

"Okay then, let's go over and get checked in to the hotel and then we can decide what we want to do." She replied as she put the car into gear and started driving.

Once we got to the hotel my mom went to the bathroom and I placed my bags on the floor and jumped on the bed. I didn't care that I was seventeen going on eighteen; you are never too old to jump on a perfectly made hotel bed. But by the time my mom returned I had removed any traces that I had jumped on the bed and was now looking out the window.

"Well, what would you like to do, Spencer?" My mom asked as she stood beside me.

We decided to go shopping and get souvenirs for everyone back home. And after a few hours of shopping and going in several stores we managed to get a gift for everyone. Hanna and Aria both got purses, Emily got a sweatshirt, Melissa got a necklace, Taylor of course got a t-shirt, Jason got a coffee mug, and Toby got two t-shirts because I knew I would end up stealing the one. After hours of shopping we settled down for the evening by going to a restaurant and then watching a movie together in the hotel.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling more rested than I had in a long time. Despite the threat I had gotten yesterday I still found myself relaxed and enjoying the trip. But my relaxed feeling didn't last long as I found myself running to the bathroom. I was glad that I was almost finished my first trimester and that the doctor had said my morning sickness should stop shortly after the beginning of my second trimester.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, if you're feeling up to it we can go get breakfast, and maybe take a boat ride or a trolley ride." She suggested.

"Sounds fun, Mom. Just let me get dressed and I'll be ready to go." I replied.

We ate at a restaurant that had a great view of the falls and I definitely felt like I was eating for two. Afterwards we took a trolley ride around the park and I made sure to take plenty of pictures for the girls, especially Aria.

After the trolley tour we boarded a boat and the ride was amazing, especially when we got so close to the falls that my mom and I were splashed by the water. All too soon the boat ride ended. But I was glad again when we got to the restaurant for lunch.

"Spencer, I want to tell you something that I know I don't say enough. I'm proud of you." My mom stated as the waiter left after giving us our food.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've just been thinking about what you told me the other day. Finding out what Mona did to you and the girls was a wake up call. And hearing all the things you said the other night was another wake up call. I honestly have no idea how you've dealt with so much."

"Trust me, there have been more times than I care to admit that I've broken down from all this." I admitted.

"But that's why I'm proud of you, Spencer. No matter how tough things get, you find a way to keep going. And you're there for your friends and so many others. You are an amazing person and I'm proud of you for being strong and helping your friends."

"Thanks, Mom, but I'm not as amazing as you think. I'm just trying to end something that started because Alison was manipulative and messed with the wrong person who is now taking it out on my friends and me."

"Spencer, it's not your fault that someone is so angry at Alison that they're taking it out on you."

"But it is. If the girls…if I had just stood up to her once, maybe all this wouldn't be happening."

"Spencer, I know it's hard. But just remember that everything happens for a reason." She reminded me. "I know this is going to sound crazy but in some ways I'm glad Mona did what she did last year. If I hadn't found out what she was doing I don't know if or when I would have realized that I needed to be doing a better job as a mom. Do you remember what I told you a few days after she was admitted to Radley?"

"That you didn't care what the girls and I had done to make Mona and others hate us so much. That almost losing me made you realize that you needed to be a better mom. That you would never let anyone ever hurt us again. And that you love me no matter what." I replied repeating every word she had said to me that one day.

"Well, I meant it. I don't care if it's your fault or Alison's, nobody deserves to be treated the way you girls are. And whether you believe it or not you are amazing. Because despite all this you are still able to go on, you help you're friends even if it means sacrificing something of your own, and you're getting ready to be a mother to a precious little baby. Spencer Jill Hastings, you are going to be the best mother ever, even if you are a little too young. And you're baby is going to be the most loved being in existence."

By this point we were both in tears but they weren't sorrowful, they were tears of nothing but joy. In some way I was glad for what Mona had done. It brought the girls and I back together, it brought me to Toby, and it brought me closer to my mom. I guess everything does happen for a reason. And if all those great things came from Mona being **A** I could only hope that whatever came from this **A** was just as worth it.

* * *

"Home sweet home." My mom sighed as we walked through the back door.

"Yeah, vacations are nice but home is better." I agreed.

"I don't know about you but I think I'm going to take a short rest and then I'll make us some dinner." She commented.

"A nap sounds good. I have a killer headache."

"Oh, I have something in my office that might help with that." She stated as she started heading that way.

I stood in the kitchen and searched for a bottle of water.

"Spencer! Can you come here for a minute?" I heard my mom ask anxiously.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

"I found this letter on my desk. It's addressed to you from Toby." She replied as she handed me the letter.

I took the letter and opened it as quickly as I could. A thousand questions were in my head. But the main one was; why couldn't Toby tell me this in person instead of in a letter?

_Dear Spencer,_

_ Let me start by telling you that I really miss you. I hope you and your mom have had fun on your trip. I also hope that you did your best to keep your promise and you actually relaxed some._

_ I wish I could be here to welcome you home but unfortunately I can't because I'm in London searching for Melissa. I know you probably think I'm crazy but let me explain. I know you've been going through a lot lately especially with some things from your past resurfacing and I want to do everything I can to help. You told me the other day that Melissa was the one to help you back then and so I'm searching for her so she can help you now. I know that she can help you get through this and she might know something about the night Alison was killed._

_ I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but know that I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you and our baby so much. I know I've been gone a lot lately between helping Melissa with the move and going to New York with my dad. But I promise that when I get back I won't leave you again anytime soon. I'll be home as soon as I can but in the mean time take care of yourself and the baby and I can't wait to see you._

_ Love you forever,_

_ Toby_

"What does the letter say?" My mom asked quietly after I had folded the letter back up.

"He's in London trying to find Melissa." I replied quietly.

"Why would he be looking for Melissa?"

"Because I told him about what I did the summer Alison went missing and how Melissa was the only one that could help me. So he went off to find her so she can help me remember that night."

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to seeing him. Did he say when he'll be back?"

"No, just that he's sorry for leaving again but he'll be back as soon as he can. And that when he does get back he plans on staying and not going anywhere else anytime soon."

"Well, let's just hope that he finds her soon." She said giving me a reassuring hug. "Now, let's get you something for you're headache and then get some rest after that long drive."

I took something for my headache and then headed up to my room. I looked out my window and was suddenly taken back to the night Alison disappeared. I had remembered arguing in the house with Alison and telling her that she was dead to me. When she went outside I followed her and picked up the shovel. But this time the memory went further and I suddenly remembered chasing Alison with the shovel and seeing blood spatter.

I was glad, confused, and terrified by the memory. Glad because I was able to remember more, confused because I didn't know for sure whether or not I was chasing Alison or the Jane Doe buried in her grave, and terrified because the memory convinced me even more that I might have killed someone. If only I could be sure that it was Alison because then I wouldn't have to worry. But knowing that some girl had been killed by suffocation after being hit by a shovel, a shovel that I chased someone with, didn't ease my worries about what had happened that night.

I was distracted from my train of thought by my phone ringing. I guess Toby had left it in my room after he took it from me.

"Hello" I said answering the call.

_"Hey, Spencer, how was you're trip?"_

"It was good, Han. My mom and I had a really great time." I replied.

_"Did you get me anything?"_

"Yes, Hanna, I got gifts for everyone."

_"Good, because right now I could you a gift to cheer up my complicated life."_

"Why what happened?"

_"Holbrook showed me an anonymous letter someone sent to the police. The letter told them that Alison is alive."  
_  
"What!? Well, what did you say to him?" I asked in shock.

_"I played the part of the dumb blond and said I didn't know anything about it."_

"Have you told the others?"

_"I told Emily but I can't get in touch with Aria. She's in Syracuse with her dad and turned her phone off."_

"Why is Aria in Syracuse?"

_"I didn't get the whole story but it sounded like she needed to get away from Ezra."_

"I don't blame her."

_"Me either. Well, I have to get going. I'm going on a date tonight and I have to pick out my outfit."_

"You're going on a date? With who?"

_"Travis asked me out."_

"Are you ready for this?"

_"I don't know. Travis is a great guy and I want to give us a chance but…"_

"But you're still in love with him." I finished saying him instead of Caleb because I didn't want to upset Hanna.

_"Yeah, something like that."_

"Don't worry, Han, you'll figure things out. And for the record its okay if you're still in love with Caleb, because you guys went through a lot. And if you want my opinion, I say that he still loves you and that there's more to the story."

_"I know that and that's why it's so hard to move on."_

"I don't think moving on from somebody is ever easy. Just take things one step at a time, Han, and don't try to rush into anything."

_"Thanks, Spence, I really needed to hear someone tell me that."_

"Hey, whenever you need anything I'm here."

_"Same here, Spencer, you're the best."_

"You are too, Hanna. I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay, bye."_

After Hanna hung up I plugged my phone in to charge and decided to lay down for a nap. I was tired before but now I was really tired and somehow my conversation with Hanna relaxed my mind enough so that I was able to get a few hours of sleep.

Two hours later I woke up when my mom knocked on my door.

"Spencer, it's about five-thirty and I'm going to start making dinner. Do you want anything in particular?" She asked.

"No, I'll eat whatever you decide on." I replied as I stretched my back.

"Okay then, I'll let you know when it's ready." She said and then I heard her walk downstairs.

As I started to get out of the bed I felt something strange so I quickly pulled off the covers and I was shocked and scared. My bed was covered in dirt and there was a message from **A**.

**I know you dug her grave. Now I'm digging yours. Kisses –A**

I knew that A was capable of sneaking into houses but this was just freaky. Not only had someone been in my house but they had filled my bed with dirt while I was sleeping! And they obviously knew I had fears about what I might have done the night Alison disappeared.

"Spencer, have you seen my…" My mom said as she walked into my room. She stopped short as she saw my bed and the note in my hand that was clearly from **A**.

"After you went downstairs I started to get out of bed and…" I trailed off as I started to cry.

"Spencer, Sweetie, there's no reason to be scared. You're safe and nothing's going to happen to you or your baby." She told me firm but still comforting tone.

"But I don't feel safe, Mom. Someone came in here while I was asleep and filled my bed with dirt and leaves a note saying that they're digging my grave." I argued through my tears.

"It's just a bluff, Spencer. They want to freak you out but you're stronger than that. There is nothing to be afraid of." She said as she brought me over to my rocking chair held me close.

"Yes, there is, Mom. I might not admit it, but I am so scared. And I have been ever since that first **A** texted us right before senior year started."

"I know you're scared, and it's okay. But you need to stay strong or else **A** will win and I know that that's not what you want."

I felt like a little girl as I sat in my mom's lap on the rocking chair. But it felt so nice to be comforted like this. Usually I only felt safe with Toby but right now I felt safe with my mom and it was amazing.

"Now, how about you come downstairs and help me with dinner. Then maybe you can have the girls over for a sleepover or something." My Mom offered after I had calmed down.

I nodded my head in agreement and followed her downstairs.

* * *

After dinner I called the girls and luckily they were all available to sleepover, even Aria who had just gotten back late this evening. When they got here they helped me clean my bed and then I explained how it happened. And eventually it led me to tell them what I had told Toby a few days prior. It was really hard to tell the girls because it made me relive everything but it was worth it to get it off my chest. And as always they were right there to support me.

"Guys, I think I know who** A** is. And after hearing what Spencer just said, it totally makes sense." Aria stated.

"Who do you think it is Aria?" Hanna asked timidly.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis." Aria replied.


	17. Chapter 17

"What!?" Emily, Hanna, and I shouted in unison.

"When I got back I went to Ezra's apartment and told him to leave town. He insisted that I read his manuscript, and he really thinks that Mrs. D is **A**." Aria explained.

"Oh, so we're suddenly trusting Ezra now?" Hanna said sarcastically.

"No, I still don't trust him. But his theory is definitely possible." Aria replied, making it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with Ezra but she appreciated his tip about Mrs. DiLaurentis.

"Aria's right. We might not trust him but his theory does make sense." I said in Aria's defense.

"Mrs. D can't be **A** because **A** knows that Ali is alive and she doesn't." Hanna pointed out.

"Guys, think of it this way. If Mrs. DiLaurentis thinks I killed Alison, then she probably also thinks that I had you help me." I stated.

"So you think she's **A** because she wants revenge because she thinks we all helped kill Alison." Emily asked just to be sure.

"Well, that does make sense. But why would she still be after us if she knows Ali's alive?" Hanna questioned, still not believing that Alison's mother was the one making our lives miserable.

"If she knows that Alison's alive then she wants what every mother wants. She wants Alison to come back. But she's knows Alison can't because she's scared. And she probably thinks that the reason Alison ran away and faked her death is because she is afraid of us. So in her mind, Alison won't come home until we're gone." I replied.

"Spencer, I agree with everything you're saying but you're overlooking the biggest question of all. Alison is afraid of **A**, but why would she be afraid of her mother?" Emily pointed out.

"Now, that I don't have a theory about." I admitted quietly in defeat.

"I don't know about you guys, but my brain hurts. There are always too many questions and not enough answers." Hanna complained.

"I agree with Hanna. When I first told you guys about Ezra's theory, I thought for sure we finally had something to go on. But the more we talk about it, the more confused and frustrated I get." Aria sighed.

"Yeah, I say the best thing we can do right now is get some sleep and hopefully things will be clearer in the morning." Emily agreed.

"Thanks you guys for sleeping over and helping clean the bed. I was really freaked out earlier." I said as I changed into pajamas, Toby's shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "And thanks for being supportive when I told you guys about what I was doing the summer Ali went missing."

"No problem, we're here for you no matter what." Hanna said giving me a hug which turned into a group hug.

"And we're here for your baby too." Emily stated as we broke apart.

"Whenever you or your baby needs us, Spence, we're only a phone call or text away. And you can count on me even if I'm on the other side of the world because we're team Sparia." Aria stated as well.

"To team Sparia!" I exclaimed as I embraced her in another hug. "And team Spanna and Spemily too."

Once again we were in a group hug and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

The next morning the girls made me breakfast even though I told them not to. But as usual they never listen. After breakfast we got ready for school and decided that we would all take my car since they were coming back to my place after school anyway.

"Hey, isn't that Jason?" Hanna asked as we walked out to my car.

"I think so." I nodded before calling out. "Jason!"

I saw him start to look over but then he tried to hide it and walked away. Something weird was going on if Jason out right ignored me.

"What's up with him?" Aria questioned also realizing that he had definitely seen us and chosen to walk away.

"I don't know. I'll try talking to him after school." I replied as I opened the car door.

"Spencer, what is that?" Emily asked as she pointed to something hanging from the rearview mirror.

I looked up and gasped when I saw a blank picture strip with an **A** message written on it.

**You know me, Spencer. You killed me.**

"Okay, if anyone still has doubts about Mrs. DiLaurentis being **A**, here's total proof." I stated as I tore it off the mirror.

* * *

"Why do we have to hang out here?" Hanna asked as we walked into my house after school.

"Because that's what we all agreed on." I told her with a 'duh' look.

"Yeah, but that was before Aria came and told us about Mrs. D being **A**! How do we know she's not in spying on us through the windows?" She argued.

"We don't but at least if we're here we can spy on her too." I said as I started walking up the stairs.

"You don't think Jason could be helping her do you?" Aria asked as she sat on my bed.

"The thought has crossed my mind. But even if he is I think it's because his mom forced him to and not because he wants to. Did anybody talk to him when he was at school today during lunch?" I asked.

"I did." Emily answered. "I asked him why he ignored us this morning and he said he wanted to talk to us but he couldn't because of his mom. Apparently Mrs. D doesn't trust Spencer and she doesn't want Jason near her because she thinks Spencer was bullying Alison that summer."

"So she does think I killed her." I sighed quietly.

"I don't think that's why, Spence. I agree with what was said last night. She knows Ali's alive and is trying to frame you so Ali can come home." Hanna stated.

"Hanna, last night you were positive Mrs. D wasn't involved. What changed your mind?" Emily asked.

"During lunch my mom called to ask me a favor. And I told her to be careful working with Mrs. D because I didn't trust her. She told me she agreed with me because she found a bag of brand new clothes in Alison's bedroom and Mrs. D. got really upset when my mom found them." Hanna explained.

"That doesn't make sense. If Mrs. DiLaurentis is helping Ali why is Ali afraid of **A**. And why is **A** still looking for her?" Aria questioned.

"What if Mrs. D is like Toby?" Emily suggested.

"What do you mean by that, Em?" I asked.

"I mean, what if Mrs. D has other motives for joining the **A**-team like Toby did. Toby joined because he claimed to hate us for The Jenna Thing but really it was so he could help us. What if Mrs. D joined because she wants revenge on us for making Ali run away and also to help Ali come back." Emily explained.

"But if she's on the **A**-team then wouldn't she know that **A** is the reason Ali ran away?" Aria asked.

"**A** is known for keeping secrets. After all Mona and Toby never knew who was really in charge, so maybe **A** is keeping that piece of information from Mrs. D." Hanna suggested.

"Wow, Han, that actually makes sense." I complimented her.

"I love it when you say that." She replied with a smile.

"I hate to be a Debbie Downer but even though what Hanna said is possible, it just goes to show how twisted and complicated this is. I mean will we ever know what the hell is really going on?" Emily sighed in frustration.

"Well, we might be closer to some answers than you think." Hanna stated.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"When my mom asked me to do her a favor she told me about a bridal show Mrs. D is having tomorrow night and asked if all of us would help with modeling dresses. And I told her we would." Hanna replied.

"What!?" Emily, Aria, and I shouted in unison.

"Come on guys, think about it. This is will be the perfect opportunity to snoop around her house. And how can we pass up a chance to wear wedding dresses?" Hanna said in excitement.

"She's right. It's probably the only chance we have of getting in that house. And we've all dreamed of trying on wedding dresses. I just hope I don't look pregnant." I reluctantly agreed.

"Don't worry, Spence, you're not showing at all." Emily reassured me.

"Spencer, are you feeling okay? Because you've said I was right twice in five minutes. That never happens!" Hanna commented.

"I'm feeling fine, Han. And for the record that will probably never happen again." I told her we all sort of laughed.

* * *

The next evening we all headed over to the DiLaurentis' house and got ready for the bridal show. Even though I could tell all four of us were nervous about possibly being in A's home we really enjoyed putting on the dresses. After all, what girl hasn't dreamed of what their wedding dress would look like and marrying their soul mate? As a kid I always imagined getting married in a ball gown and as I grew older I imagined more chic and sophisticated dresses. But never had I imagined marrying my soul mate. I always assumed I'd be like my parents and marry someone with money that I liked but didn't love. But as I stood looking at myself in the mirror with Hanna, Emily, and Aria beside me, I couldn't help but imagine walking down the aisle and seeing them as my bridesmaids and Toby as the groom standing there smiling at the front of the church.

"You look amazing, Spence." Aria complimented.

"Yeah, you do, Spence. And don't worry no one is going to suspect a thing." Emily agreed

"Thanks, and you look amazing too. All of you do." I replied.

"We do look pretty good don't we?" Hanna teased.

"You girls look gorgeous." Mrs. Marin said as she walked into the 'backstage area.' "Spencer, what happened to your veil?"

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Marin, I must have left it in the living room." I apologized before leaving.

I had left my veil in the living room on purpose so that I would have an excuse to snoop around and also look for Jason. Luckily my scheme worked because I found Jason standing in the living room when I walked in.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Jason asked in shock and with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"I came to get my veil." I answered in the same tone.

"No, I mean what are you doing here, in my house? Didn't Emily tell you the reason I blew you off yesterday?" He demanded.

"She told me. But I needed to talk to you more than I'm worried about your mom."

"What do you need to talk to me for?"

"Well for starters, my baby missed their Uncle Jason."

"Just the baby?" He teased losing his hostile tone and actually grinning.

"I guess I missed you a little." I replied and he raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I missed you a ton."

"I missed you too." He said giving me one of his bear hugs.

"So what did you really want to talk to me about?" He asked once he released me.

"How much do you remember about the night Ali died?" I asked quietly.

"I was stoned so I don't remember a whole lot. But like I've said before, I do remember Cece being dressed like Ali and talking to Melissa."

"Yeah well, you aren't the only one who doesn't really remember that night. Are you sure it was Cece?"

"I'm sure. And what do you mean I'm not the only one who doesn't remember?"

"Look I better get back to the show. But let me just say that you and me have a lot more in common than we think. We were doing a lot of the same things that summer."

"You're right, you probably should get back. We can talk some more later."

"Will we?" I questioned.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday, Spence. I did want to talk to you but my mom…" He apologized.

"It's okay, but I expect you to make it up to me. Meet me for coffee at the Brew tomorrow afternoon?" I suggested.

"I'll be there, but I thought you weren't supposed to have coffee?"

"I'm allowed two cups a day." I replied with irritation.

"Okay, just want to make sure you're taking care of my nephew." He teased.

"You mean your niece _or_ nephew. You know you're almost as bad as the girls." I stated while trying to hide a smirk.

"Spencer, I'm your older brother. It's my job to annoy you and bet that you're going to have a boy."

"Whatever, I really need to get back." I said after smacking his chest.

"Hey, Spencer!" He called out after I started walking away.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"You're going to make a beautiful bride one day. You're going to make someone very happy." He said suddenly serious but with a small smile. And I'm pretty sure he coughed Toby after he said someone.

"Thanks, Jason. And you're going to make some girl really happy too one day." I replied with a smile.

Jason came over and gave me another hug before I finally letting me leave. As I was walking back outside to where the others were I thought I saw someone in the bushes. When I looked closer I saw Mrs. DiLaurentis hand something to someone who I couldn't see. Forgetting about the show and the fact that I was wearing high heels and a wedding dress with a long train, I followed the other person into the woods once Mrs. D walked away.

Only after a few minutes of following the unknown person I lost them and began to feel like I was the one being followed. I started running through the woods hoping that I catch up to the person I had been following and that I was just being paranoid. As I ran the train of my dress got caught in some sort of trap and I fell to the ground. I struggled to get the train loose and as I did I heard someone getting closer. The second I was free I ran back towards the house and luckily made it there safely.

"Spencer, where on earth were you?" Hanna asked once the girls spotted me.

"Yeah, Spence, we were really worried." Aria chimed in.

"I saw Mrs. DiLaurentis talking to someone in the bushes." I said while gasping. I was having trouble breathing because I had been running and I was wearing a type of corset. Not to mention I was scared as hell. "I following the person but then I lost them and started to feel like someone was following me. I started running and then my train got caught in some sort of trap and I fell and..."

"Shhh, calm down, Spence, you're alright." Emily said softly.

"Did you guys find anything?" I asked still gasping.

"Yeah, we did." Aria said.

"And Ali called us. She wants us to meet her in Philly." Hanna added.

"Come on, Spence; let's get this off so you can breath." Emily instructed as she started helping me get the corset off.

"Oh my gosh!" I almost screamed.

"Are those real?" Hanna asked.

Inside the corset were the bones of a left and right hand. And an A message of course.

**What will you do when the rest of me comes out of the grave? Kisses –A**

"Forget about the show; let's get the hell out of here." Hanna stated with a little fear in her voice.

Without even changing clothes we got out of the house as fast as possible and hopped into my car. Emily drove though because I was too shook up to concentrate on driving. We eventually stopped at Emily's house and borrowed some of her clothes.

"Em, can you go back in and grab Spencer a jack? She's absolutely freezing." Aria asked as she wrapped her arms around my shivering frame.

"Of course, does anybody else need anything?" Emily replied.

"I'll come with you. I want to grab some pretzels or something to snack on." Hanna said as she started getting out of the car.

I watched as they walked back into the house and then leaned back and closed my eyes once they were inside.

"Are you okay, Spence?" Aria asked me.

"I will be. I guess I'm still shaken by what happened." I sighed.

"You're amazing you know that? You've been dealing with so much the past few days, all the **A** messages, Melissa and Toby leaving, questioning what happened the night Ali disappeared, and being pregnant. And now with everything's that happened to night. I don't know how you do it. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I mean I almost fainted when I saw those bones. You're a real life Superwoman, Spence."

"Thanks, Aria, but trust me I'm not Superwoman. I'm struggling just as much as the rest of you; I just know how to hide my feelings."

"Well, don't hide them too much. You're the strongest of us all, Spencer, and I'm glad you're there for us to depend on, but don't forget that you can depend on us too." She reminded me.

"I won't." I replied quietly.

After that we just sat together in silence for a few minutes and waited for Emily and Hanna to return.

"Whoa, is that Paige talking to Emily?" Aria asked as she pointed out the window.

"Yeah, and it doesn't look like Emily's happy about it." I commented as I watched them.

"Hey, here's a jacket for you, Spencer." Hanna said as she got into the driver's seat.

"Hanna, what's going on between Emily and Paige?" Aria asked her.

"I'm not sure. But I think I heard Paige apologize for something. Whatever it is I don't think Emily is going to be up for driving." Hanna replied.

Aria and I nodded in agreement and then we were quiet after that as we watched Emily and Paige.

"Emily, what was that about?" Aria asked as Emily buckled her seatbelt.

"I just broke up with Paige." Emily stated coldly.

"Em, I'm sorry." I told her quietly as I leaned forward and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too, Em, what happened?" Aria asked.

"Paige wrote the anonymous note to the police about Alison being alive." Emily replied.

"You're kidding!" Hanna whisper shouted.

"No, I'm not. Now, can we please not talk about it and just get to Philly?" Emily sighed.

"Sure." Hanna mumbled as she started the car up.

The drive to Philly was short and silent, with the exception of the radio and the occasional humming from Aria and Hanna. Eventually I dozed off a bit, but Aria woke me up once we arrived.

"Spence, we're here." She said shaking my shoulder.

I got out of the car and followed the rest into the warehouse type building. Emily had grabbed a few flashlights and she handed them to us as we looked around.

"Ali? Where are you? It's us." Hanna would periodically call out even though she never got an answer.

We rounded a corner and finally found someone. Although it was someone we were least expecting.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Alison asked me to meet you here." None other than Noel Kahn replied.

"Where's Ali?" Emily demanded.

"I can't tell you. But if you follow me I'll show you." He answered.

"Why can't you tell us?" Emily demanded again.

"And why should we trust you?" Aria questioned.

"I can't tell you because it isn't safe. And you don't have to trust me, just follow me if you want to see Alison." He stated.

"What do you guys think?" Aria asked us.

"I say what the hell." Hanna shrugged. "We came this far we might as well go a little further."

"Yeah, I don't like this at all, but what if this is our only chance to finally get some answers from Alison." I agreed since we had no other way of getting to Ali.

"Fine, Noel, we'll follow you. But I swear if this is a trap, you will regret it." Aria stated with warning in her eyes.

"Okay then, follow me ladies." He said as he started walking off.

We followed Noel out the way we had come.

"Leave your phones in the car. We can't risk someone tracking them and following us." He stated.

None of us wanted to but we were in no position to argue. So we left our phones in the trunk of my car and then followed Noel into an alley where his car was parked.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much! I can't believe how close this story is to 50 REVIEWS! Also some good news I will be posting a new one-shot on October 28th which is Troian Bellisario's birthday. She is so amazing, and since I posted a story on Keegan's birthday, I figured why not do one for her too. Anyways I will PM a sneak peek of the one-shot as well as a sneak peek of chapter 18 to anyone who reviews this chapter. Thanks again for reading this story ;)


	18. Chapter 18

We got into Noel's car and the entire drive was spent in deafening silence. The ride felt like an eternity but it was just about two hours. As I sat in silence I had plenty of time to think and try to solve questions. And I had even more questions when we drove across the state line into New York. Why was Ali in New York? Why did she tell us to go to Philly? And what the hell was Noel Kahn's involvement in this?

Not long after we got to New York Noel pulled up in front of a building and told us to get out. We got out and followed him up a set of steps and into an apartment. As soon as we got in he left and told us to wait there.

"Am I the only one who is getting really weirded out by this?" Emily asked quietly as soon as Noel left.

"It's Ali. What do you expect?" I mumbled as I sat down on one of the couches

"I feel like sitting geese." Hanna commented.

"It's ducks." I corrected.

"What?" Hanna asked in confusion.

"It's ducks. The saying is sitting ducks, not geese." I explained.

"Whatever, they both quack." Hanna replied sounding slightly annoyed that I corrected her.

"Actually, geese honk." I stated which earned a glare from Hanna.

And then once again we sat in silence and waited for what felt like an eternity. Finally we heard a door open and in walked Alison DiLaurentis.

"I want to hug you and slap you at the same time." Hanna said as she walked up to Ali.

"I could use a hug." Ali replied.

She hugged Hanna and then moved on to hug Emily and Aria next. When she came to me we simply just stood in front of each other. Ali gave me a slight nod, which I returned, and then sat on the couch. And the rest of us sat as well and waited for Ali to talk.

"I know you guys are probably confused, but there's a reason I brought you here." Ali said before pausing. "I…I'm ready to tell you guys everything."

Ali went on to explain what had really happened during the Labor Day weekend that she disappeared. She told us about being with Ian, confronting Toby, and threatening Jenna all before she even got to Rosewood.

Then she moved on to the night she 'died.' From fighting with her mom to how she drugged us so that she could rule us out as suspects, which really annoyed me. She told us that after we were out from the drugs and alcohol she went and talked to Toby, Ezra, and Ian. When she was on her way back to the barn she told us about what happened between her and I, this really got my attention considering what I had been dealing with for the past week. She told us that she saw the pills and promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone and after that I went back to the barn and feel asleep.

"I don't know who's in my grave, but I do know that you do not kill her, Spencer." Ali stated both firmly and reassuringly.

"I didn't do it?" I questioned not believing what I had heard.

Alison shook her head and whispered, "You didn't do it, Spencer," and then I broke down crying in Emily's arms in relief. There aren't words to describe how happy I was to finally know that I wasn't a killer.

After I calmed down a bit Alison continued her story. She went on to tell us that after I had gone back in the barn she went to talk to Mr. Montgomery and then headed back to the barn herself. On her way back someone hit her in the head with a rock from behind, she didn't see who it was but her mother did. So thinking that her daughter was dead, Mrs. DiLaurentis buried Alison.

"Your mom saw someone try to kill you, she knows who did, but she hasn't done anything about it?" Emily questioned in shock with a hint of anger towards Mrs. D.

"Yeah, she's obviously trying to protect someone. But the real question is, who is that someone." Ali replied.

"You mean that you still don't know who hit you?" Hanna asked to clarify.

"I've had a few suspicions but…" Ali trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ali, we know that Mrs. Grunwald rescued you, but why did leave when she took you to the hospital?" Aria asked her.

"I was scared because someone had tried to kill me and then my mother buried me. I knew I wasn't safe and I knew that I needed to leave, but I didn't know where to go. So I just left and started running." Ali answered.

She continued her story by telling us how Mona found her walking down the shoulder of the road. Mona took her to The Lost Woods Resort and told her that if **A** was the one who tried to kill her then she should just pretend to be dead and **A** would finally leave her alone. The next morning she thanked Mona and gave her advice on how to be popular. Then she left still not knowing that Mona was **A**.

"Mona played me like a fool and she ended up getting exactly what she wanted." Ali mumbled.

"When did you figure out that Mona was **A**?" Hanna asked.

"That doesn't matter, Hanna. Mona's old news, we need to find out who this **A** is." Aria stated.

"You're right, Aria." Ali nodded. "Look you guys, we need to figure out who this **A** is tonight. If we can't I'm going to disappear again and this time it will be for good."

"Don't you want to come home?" Emily asked.

"When your home isn't safe, it's not that hard to stay away. At least that's how I felt until Mona put Hanna in the hospital." Ali replied.

"That really was you?" Hanna questioned in shock.

"It was. I knew it was a bad idea and that it was dangerous but I needed to know that you were okay. After that I decided to stop running. I tried to look out for you guys and keep one step ahead of **A**, and it's a good thing I did." Ali told us.

Ali went on to explain how she saved Emily from the barn with the running car the day that we found 'Ali's' murder weapon. She also saved Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Mona from the lodge fire. What came as a shock to me was when she told us that she was the person in the hoodie that pushed Ian off the bell tower. I shivered in spite of myself at the memory. To this day I still occasionally have nightmare about it.

"Hey, what's that?" Hanna asked as she pointed out the window at some weird light.

"It's probably just Noel." Aria shrugged.

Before any of us could agree or disagree, a gun started firing and the glass in the window shattered.

"That's not Noel!" Hanna screamed as she ran towards the door.

The rest of us followed her and since the shooter was following behind us we had nothing to do but use the fire escape and go up to the rooftop. But once we got up there we were trapped.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" Emily shouted.

"We left our phones in Philly!" Hanna shouted in reply as she tried opening one of the doors.

"They're locked." Hanna told us as she ran over to where the rest of us were gathered at the edge.

Emily tried to judge the distance between the roof we were on and the one next to it. "Do you think we can make it?" She asked.

"No!" All of us yelled in reply.

We all turned around gasped when we heard one of the doors creak open and out stepped Ezra Fitz.

"Ezra?" Aria asked in confusion and disbelief.

Before Ezra could explain what he was doing here the second rooftop door opened. There in front of us stood **A** with a gun that was no doubt fully loaded.

"Hey! I know who you are!" Ezra called out to **A** who seemed shocked by his appearance. Though it was hard to tell since **A** was wearing a mask that covered his or her entire face. "And the police are on their way!"

Not even a second after Ezra said that he ducked as **A** fired a shot towards him and then aimed for us. Once **A**'s back was to him, Ezra ran towards A and struggled to take the gun away from **A**. Ezra punched A in the face and A fell to the ground while dropping the gun. Hanna ran forward and picked it up and aimed it **A**.

"Take off your mask!" I shouted at A as the girls and I stood beside Hanna.

"Now!" Hanna demanded.

"Take it off!" Aria too shouted.

**A** held up its hands as if in surrender and started to take off the mask. We all stood hoping for the moment we had all been waiting for since the first text any of us had ever gotten, the reveal of **A**. But as I always say, hope breeds eternal misery. **A** quickly ran and jumped from the roof, somehow managing to grasp the edge of the roof of the building next door.

"That is definitely not your mom." Hanna mumbled as we watched.

A pulled him/herself over the edge of the roof, walked over to the rooftop door, and left. Aria walked away and over to the other edge where Ezra stood.

"Ezra?" She asked in concern and curiosity.

He mumbled something in reply that I couldn't hear. But I did hear Aria yell as he fell to the ground and his blood started seeping through his shirt.

"You stay awake! Do you hear me? Do not close your eyes!" Aria demanded through her sobs as the girls and I ran over to her.

Despite Aria's pleas, Ezra did close his eyes and if he didn't get help soon his eyes would probably never open again.

* * *

Hanna, Emily, and I arrived at the hospital, having taken a different way than Alison and Aria. We planned to go to the surgery room but we saw **A** waiting by the door. So we sat together in the waiting room and pretended to read magazines knowing that **A** was most likely watching us. We heard a call for Alison DiLaurentis to report to the ER and not long after, we got a group text.

**It's happening Follow the leader**

We saw **A** get into an elevator to follow Ali and after the elevator doors closed we ran for the stair so that we could follow **A**. Aria stayed behind though to keep an eye on Ezra's condition.

We followed close enough behind that we could help Ali if something happened, but far enough away that **A** wouldn't suspect anything. When Ali got to a playground she hid but **A** found her and we showed up just as she pepper sprayed **A**. We thought we had been crafty and surrounded A but the opposite was the case. Out of nowhere dozens of people wearing black hoodies, masks, and gloves gathered around us and started taunting us. But they ran as soon as a police car showed up and so did we.

Back at the hospital Aria was still in the waiting room and updated us on Ezra.

"He made it through the surgery put they say he won't be up for hours." Aria told us.

"Does that mean we're staying here all night?" Hanna asked definitely not happy about the idea.

"I know a place we can stay that's safe. And it's not too far from here." Ali offered.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here." Aria stated.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides I don't think I'm the one **A** is after." Aria shrugged.

"You can reach us at this number if you need anything." Ali told her as she handed her a piece of paper with a phone number.

"Thanks," Aria said with a half smile.

Each one of us gave Aria hug and then we followed Alison to the place we would be staying at.

* * *

"This is the place." Ali said as she led Emily, Hanna, and I through the back entrance of a theatre.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Hanna questioned.

"Yeah, I've stayed here a few times. The place doesn't open until noon so we're okay for tonight." Alia replied as she took a seat on the prop sofa.

"How do you know about this place?" Emily asked her as she too sat down.

Ali replied by telling us how Ezra had brought her here on a date since the place was owned by the Fitzgerald family.

"What the hell was that?" Ali asked wearily when a noise echoed through the empty theatre.

"Spencer's stomach." Emily and Hanna replied at the same time.

"Sorry, but I haven't eaten since that pack of crackers you guys forced me to eat at the bridal show." I apologized while clutching my stomach in hopes that it would quiet the growls of hunger.

"Let's go and raid the concession stand." Ali suggested as she got up and started walking away.

"Spencer you ate those crackers hours ago. You've got to stop forgetting to eat." Emily gently scolded.

"Oh yeah, like we had so much free time to go to a restaurant or grab fast food on the way here." I commented sarcastically as I followed them to the concession stand.

"Come on, Spence. Let's get some junk food for you and our little niece." Hanna said as she went behind the counter and started digging for stuff.

"What did Hanna just say!?" Ali asked with shock and disbelief written clearly on her face.

"I'm pregnant." I replied quietly as I took a bag of gummies from Hanna.

"Okay, um, I have to go and make a few calls…" Ali dragged out before Emily interrupted.

"Who are you going to call?" Emily questioned.

"Just some friends who've helped me out. I need to let them know that I'm okay now that the police know I'm alive." Ali replied and then started to walk away but then turned back to look at me. "But when I come back I want the full story on this."

True to her word Ali came back about twenty minutes later and immediately started asking questions. Who was the father? How long had I been pregnant? Was I keeping the baby? Was it really a girl?

"Toby is the father, I'm a little over two months pregnant, I am keeping this baby, and no I don't know if it's a girl or not." I answered in one quick shot.

"Spencer, you are going to have a girl so why can't you just accept it when the girls and I say 'our little niece?" Hanna questioned in irritation.

"Hanna, I have accepted that fact that you and the others keep saying niece. But I will not accept that you're right until I find out for sure at an ultrasound or when this baby is born." I stated. "Besides I think the real reason that you keep insisting that it's a girl is just because you want Jason's money."

"That's not true." Hanna denied but I gave her a 'yeah right.' "Okay so maybe that's a little true."

"Hanna started a pool on whether Spencer will have a boy our girl. Anyways Jason got in on it and bet thirty dollars that Spencer will have a boy." Emily explained to a confused looking Ali.

"And what Emily didn't mention was that all that happened the very day after I found out I was pregnant. Also Jason is almost as bad as the girls because he won't stop referring to the baby as his nephew." I added. "Wait a second, Jason told me he only bet twenty!"

"Nope, he bet thirty bucks. And when you get your proof that it's a girl Aria, Emily, and I will end up with ten bucks each." Hanna stated smugly.

"Wow, I never would have pegged Jason as someone who cares about being an uncle. But I never would have pegged Spence as one to get pregnant in high school either. Are you sure we're talking about Spencer Hastings and my brother Jason?" Ali said teasingly.

"Yeah I never would have thought either of those things possible either." I commented while trying to hide a yawn.

"Looks like Mommy's tired." Hanna teased.

"We probably should all try to get some sleep." Emily suggested.

I wanted to argue and say that I wasn't tired but I was at the point where even I couldn't deny the fact that I was about to fall asleep sitting up. We went back to the stage and Ali curled up on the chair while Emily and I shared the sofa and Hanna took the other chair. Alison fell asleep almost immediately but Hanna and Emily seemed wide awake. And even though I was exhausted I couldn't manage to sleep so I joined them in a quiet conversation.

"Can you imagine what life would be like when **A** is finally gone?" Emily sighed.

"Better than it is right now." I mumbled in reply.

"When was the last time any of us had a hobby?" Hanna asked.

"Never, unless you want to count swimming, shopping, and obsessive studying." Emily said with a hint of sarcasm.

"When this is all over I want to get into a sport or something." Hanna commented.

"What kind of sport?" Emily asked her.

"I don't know." Hanna shrugged. "Maybe field hockey, I've always liked Spencer's skirt."

"You can have it." I laughed quietly. "It's funny how I don't care about that stuff anymore. For the longest time all I wanted was to be perfect and have my parents approval. But now all I want is to finally be happy and know that my baby will be safe from **A**."

"This will end, Spencer. And your baby will always be safe." Emily assured me.

"Yeah, as soon as Ezra wakes up he'll tell us who **A** is and then will finally be able to kick **A**'s ass." Hanna stated and a happy smirk came to her face at the thought of kicking **A**'s ass.

We all started quietly laughing together but I ended up yawning again.

"We should get some sleep. Who knows how long it'll be before we have to get up or when we'll get another chance to sleep." Emily suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight guys." I said already starting to close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Spence." Hanna and Emily replied and seconds later exhaustion over took me and I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up with no idea how long I had slept. I rubbed my eyes and let them adjust to the dim light and saw Hanna running backstage. That's when I realized that Emily and Ali were gone too. I quickly got up and went backstage.

"What's going on you guys?" I questioned when I found Hanna, Emily, and Ali gathered by a phone.

"Aria called with news about Ezra but we got cut off." Hanna answered.

"We're waiting for her to call back." Emily added just as the phone rang.

"Hey can you hear me?" Ali asked as soon as she grabbed the phone.

By the sudden change of Ali's face we could all tell that Aria wasn't on the other side of the conversation.

"Who is it?" Emily whispered.

"I don't know." Ali whispered as she hung up. "We need to get out of here."

"We'll call a cab to take you to the airport. You have the passport and plane ticket that Noel gave you right?" Hanna asked.

"No, I don't anymore. I gave them to someone who needed them more than I did." Ali replied.

"Who needs them more than you do?" Hanna again asked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get out of here because we don't have time to wait for Ezra to tell us who **A** is." Ali snapped.

"It does matter, Ali! It matters to us!" Hanna snapped back.

"Yeah, Ali, you either trust us or you don't." I stated.

"No, more secrets, Ali, because they didn't keep us close." Hanna demanded.

"Look how about we talk about this in a cab, okay?" Ali suggested.

"Fine, let's go get our stuff." Hanna mumbled as she headed back to the stage.

The rest of us followed her and started getting our things when the lights turned off and then only the stage lights came back on.

"Who's there?" Ali called out.

"Couldn't have picked a better place to end your story." We heard a female voice reply.

Then out walked Shana with a gun pointed at Ali and wearing a black hoodie.

"Shana!?" Ali gasped.

"I thought I had all of you trapped the night of the lodge fire. But I guess you were late to the party Alison." Shana stated as she walked closer to Ali. "So much for fighting fire with fire."

"Put the gun down, Shana!" Hanna shouted as we moved closer to Alison.

"Get back!" Shana shouted.

"I trusted you." Ali said with a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"You're sick, Shana. Just like Mona was but we can get you help." Hanna stated sounding surprisingly calm.

"I'm not Mona. This isn't a game!" Shana continued to shout.

"Then what is it?" I asked which got the gun pointed at me.

"It's justice." Shana stated as she pointed the gun back at Ali.

"For who?" I asked again but this time Shana didn't so much as glance at me.

"For Jenna, you're in love with her." Ali stated barely above a whisper.

"We never meant to…" Emily started to explain.

"Get back or I'll blow your head off!" Shana threatened. "What did you say once, Ali? That it was a happy accident?"

"Jenna doesn't love you, Shana. She's just playing you because that's what she does." Ali told her.

"No, that's what you do!" Shana shouted.

"So what? Jenna is the mastermind of all this and you're one of her henchmen?" I asked.

"Jenna doesn't even know I'm here, and she never will." Shana stated. "And once I'm done with you she can get back to her life."

"Hey, Shana!" Aria shouted from behind Shana.

After that everything happened almost at the speed of lightning. Shana turned around and Aria pushed her away with the butte of the rifle which caused Shana to fire her gun into the air, shattering one of the lights above us. Because she was on the edge of the stage Shana ended up losing her balance and falling into the orchestra pit below.

We all gathered at the edge of the stage and Hanna hugged Ali close as Emily went to see whether or not Shana was alive.

"She's dead." Emily confirmed.

"Hey, you did what you had to do, okay?" I told Aria as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Spencer's right. She would have killed all of us." Emily agreed.

"Everything's over, everything's finally over." Aria whispered in a daze.

Emily and I embraced her in a hug and tried to comfort her as best as we could.

"Let's go home." Emily whispered.

* * *

A/N: Okay so what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the girls talking on their way back to Rosewood. And Spencer might even mention a possible baby name. So stay tuned for next chapter if you want to know what it is. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Wow here is chapter 19! Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story so far. And a special shout-out to **reneexoxtyler15** thanks so much for your reviews! Speaking of reviews, since next chapter is the big 2-0 I will pm a sneak peek to anyone who reviews. Trust me, you guys want to review because next chapter someone arrives in Rosewood and there is quite a reunion.

* * *

"It's hard to believe that this is really over." Emily said quietly once all of us were seated on the bus we were taking back to Rosewood.

"We're finally free." I said more to myself than anyone else as I placed my hands over my belly.

"I can't believe that just a few hours ago we were talking about what it would be like without **A** and now we can finally know." Emily sighed.

"It's feels like a combo of good, weird, and something that words can't say." Hanna said thoughtfully, which was rare for her.

"We're free from **A** but look at the price that was paid." Aria pointed out a little distantly.

"Aria, that wasn't your fault. She tripped and fell. I know you feel bad about it, but remember what she had been doing to us and Ali all this time." Emily stated.

"Do you think the police found have found her yet?" Ali asked quietly.

"We called as soon as it happened so I'm sure they have by now." I reassured her.

"Do you think they can trace it back to us?" Aria asked nervously.

"If they do then we'll just tell them that it was self defense and that's the truth. And if it comes down to it we'll tell them about **A** too." Emily told her with a comforting smile.

"No, no way, we can not tell the cops about **A**!" Ali demanded.

"Why not, Ali, how else are we going to explain that you're back from the dead?" Hanna challenged. "We are going to go back to Rosewood and we are going to tell them everything because I am sick and tired of keeping your secrets."

"She's right, how else are you going to explain that you're alive and well after the whole town attended your funeral?" Emily questioned.

"Why can't I just tell the cops and everybody else that I ran away, that I have no idea who is in my grave or why they are dressed like me and buried in my backyard, and just leave **A** out of it?" Ali asked trying to get out of it.

"Because we are finally free from **A** so we're not going to create a new one by telling more lies and keeping more secrets. When we get to Rosewood, together we will tell the police everything, and we are going to start with The Jenna Thing." I stated leaving no room for arguing.

"Why do we have to talk about The Jenna Thing? It was years ago and telling the police won't make her see again so what good will it do?" Ali questioned.

"It might not help Jenna but it will help Toby. When he got back last year people were scared of him and gave him dirty looks and things got even worse when he was framed for your murder. To this day there are still people who don't trust him and he has to go out of town to find a semi-decent job." I told her with both sadness and anger in my voice.

I felt bad for Toby and for my part in The Jenna Thing, and I was angry because nobody in town took the time to get to know the real Toby Cavanaugh. I was also angry at Ali for making the people of Rosewood think that way about him.

"Spencer's right, Toby has suffered the consequences of our mistakes for too long." Emily agreed. "Plus, Shana's reason for being **A** and wanting us dead was because of what we did Jenna."

"Fine, we'll tell the cops about The Jenna Thing, **A**, and whatever else you guys want to tell." Ali sighed in defeat. "Now, can we please talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know just something that isn't Jenna, **A**, me, or police related." Ali shrugged and then my stomach started growling again. "How about we talk about Spencer's baby?"

"The girls already know everything and I told you all the important stuff earlier." I pointed out since I really didn't want to share the fine details of my pregnancy with Ali.

"Come on, Spencer, all you told me was that Toby is the father, it's too soon to know the gender, and roughly how far along you are." Ali said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I also told you that I'm keeping the baby." I corrected.

Ali wasn't the only one to roll her eyes after that comment.

"Spencer, there's way more to tell than just that." Hanna stated with annoyance.

"Fine then, ask whatever you want and I'll answer as best as I can." I sighed.

"How did Toby and your parents take the news?" Ali asked.

"Toby was so shocked that he was speechless and as frozen as a statue at first, but he was happy and supportive once the shock wore off. As for my parents, my dad flipped out and kicked me out but eventually changed his mind and I'm living with them again since Toby is away. But my mom took it a lot better, she isn't happy that I'm still in high school but she wants to help out in anyway possible." I told her.

"Okay, my turn." Hanna demanded with an evil grin. "How was the_ 'you know what'_ on the night that my niece was conceived? And don't say you don't know when you got pregnant because you're Spencer Hastings and you know everything! I bet you even know the capital of Fiji."

"The capital of Fiji is Suva. And yes, I do know when I got pregnant but there is no way I am telling you guys how _it _was." I stated.

"You don't have to tell us the exact details. Just tell us when and where because all you ever said was that it happened shortly after you found out his reasons for being **A**." Emily suggested.

"Well, I can't do that because Ali specifically said that she didn't want to talk about anything **A** related." I pointed out with a smug grin thinking that I had found a way out of telling them.

"Yeah, but I am willing to allow an exception because I totally want to hear this. So start talking." Ali stated.

"After I was released from Radley, Mona showed me the lair and I figured out a way to contact Toby. We met at some old diner but he thought he was meeting Mona. When he saw me he told me that what we had was real and that he was only trying to protect me. Then he took me to some run down motel in the middle of nowhere because he thought it would be safer. We kept talking for a little while and then I decided to change out of my **A**-team attire. I took the shirt Toby was wearing and changed in the bathroom. When I came out that was all I was wearing and then we started kissing." I finally answered.

"That's all we get! You come out of the bathroom only wearing his shirt and then you started to kiss!" Hanna exclaimed in disappointment.

"Yes, that's all you're getting and you're lucky I gave you that. I only had to tell you when and where so technically I could have just said that it was the night before the lodge fire and we were at some motel he was hiding out in." I stated.

"Hanna, Spencer's right. Be happy with what you got." Emily laughed before asking her question. "How do feel now that **A** is gone and your baby is safe?"

"I'm not sure; it all feels so unreal right now. But I know that I'm definitely glad that my baby is safe. All I've ever wanted since I first found out was for her to be safe from **A**." I replied quietly.

"Yes, you finally said it!" Hanna beamed.

"I finally said what?" I asked confused.

"You said you wanted _her_ to be safe from **A**!" Hanna pointed out. "You finally said that you're having a girl!"

"Hanna, that doesn't mean anything. I'm so tired that I'm surprised I'm not delusional." I disagreed.

"How do you know that this is what you and Toby want?" Aria asked quietly, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"Of course this is what they want. What kind of question is that? Haven't you seen how nauseatingly adorable those two are?" Hanna questioned.

"I know that's what they want but how can they sure? How many times do we want something and when we finally get it we're not as happy as we thought we'd be? How can they know that everything is going to be okay?" Aria answered Hanna with more questions.

"I'm getting a feeling that you aren't talking about me, Toby, and the baby anymore, but I'll answer your questions anyway." I stated as I shot her a sympathetic smile.

"I know this is what I want because I never considered kids or marriage until I met Toby, but since the first time the subject came up I couldn't help but think about having kids with him one day. And I know this is what he wants because of the look in his eyes whenever he talks about the baby and how amazing it will be when there are three of us.

"And trust me there've been times where I have wanted something and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to and there've been things where everything isn't okay. But no matter what happens I know for sure that I want this baby and I don't care about anything else as long as it's safe and healthy. And even though I can't be sure that everything will be okay, I know I'll get through it because I'll have you guys, my mom, and Toby with me every single step of the way."

"Of course we'll be with you every single step of the way! What are best friends and aunts for if they can't help out and spoil the baby rotten?" Emily laughed and the rest of us joined in.

"You and Toby are perfect for each other and this baby is lucky to have to as parents. I'm sorry I asked what I did, I just…" Aria trailed off.

"You're just thinking about you and Ezra, and also about what happened tonight." I finished quietly.

"How did you know?" Aria asked barely about a whispered.

"Because I know you, Aria. Don't worry, Ezra will be fine and the two of you will be able to sort things out. And for the last time, what happened tonight wasn't your fault. You saved Alison, Emily, Hanna, me, and my baby. I owe you the biggest thank you in the world for that. And the same thing goes for you too; all of us will be with you every single step of the way. " I stated gently.

"I hate to say it, but as always Spencer is right." Hanna mumbled. "We'll be there for you no matter what."

"Same here." Emily and Ali said simultaneously.

"So now it's my turn again." Ali pointed out. "Are you and Toby going to find out the gender at an ultrasound, just listen to Hanna, or wait until the baby is born?"

"I don't know. We talked about it once but it was brief and then we got sidetracked so we never really made a decision." I shrugged.

"Okay, here's my question." Hanna said once again with an evil grin. "How did you and Toby get sidetracked from decided whether or not to find out the baby's gender before she's born?"

"It wasn't anything like what you're thinking. Toby said it didn't matter when we found out the gender as long as the baby was healthy. Then we started talking about how we wanted the baby to be safe from **A**. After that we just ended up sitting on the couch and relaxing until you texted me about our plan to search the DiLaurentis' basement." I replied after I rolled my eyes at what Hanna had insinuated.

"Spencer, that was weeks ago!" Emily pointed out.

"I know but between school, Toby's job, Toby being out of town, and obviously **A**, we haven't had a whole lot of time to discuss things." I sighed.

"Why were you guys searching my basement?" Ali asked.

"I was staying with your mom and Jason and it looked like someone had been in the crawlspace of the basement and we thought it might have been Redcoat. So we made a plan and Hanna took your mom shopping while Aria, Spencer, and I checked it out." Emily explained.

"Did you find anything?" Ali asked.

"Nope, just some trash." I shrugged.

"It's my turn to ask a question again. And don't worry; it won't be anything like Hanna's." Emily smiled reassuringly. "Have you thought about any possible names for the baby?"

"No, I haven't. And I feel terrible that I haven't really given to much thought to this pregnancy or what's going to happen after the baby is born. I've just been so caught in other things." I responded quietly since I felt guilty.

"Don't feel bad, Spence. You have been thinking about this baby because for the past few weeks all you've been doing was trying to figure out who **A** was. And now that it's over you can concentrate on you and your baby." Emily comforted me.

"Thanks, Em, and don't worry, I promise that as soon as Toby gets back we'll come up with some name possibilities." I smiled.

"Who needs Toby; let's think of some names now?" Hanna suggested.

"But I have absolutely no ideas right now." I shrugged.

"Yes, you do because every girl knows and has five things. They know their ring size. They know what they want their wedding dress to look like. They know what they want in a guy, or girl in Emily's case. They have a little black dress. And last but not least, they have thought of what they will name their future kid since they were five." Hanna stated.

"She's right, Spence, every girl does have or know those things. And before you ask I do have baby name ideas for my future kids. I like the name Daisy for a girl and Colin for a boy." Aria told me.

"Let me guess, you like those names because of _The Great Gatsby_ and _The Secret Garden_?" Emily teased and Aria nodded.

"Those are nice names but I've honestly never thought of baby names because I never thought I would meet someone I would want to have a baby with." I replied telling them what I had earlier.

"Okay well, do what Aria did. Think of a name from one of your favorite books." Emily suggested.

"Yeah, but make it a kids book or a classic romance novel and not something that no one has ever heard of." Hanna added.

"Um, my favorite book to read as a kid was _Charlotte's Web_." I shrugged.

"Charlotte is nice name and it's becoming popular so you don't have to worry about people thinking it's weird or old fashioned." Aria encouraged my idea.

"It is a nice name but hypothetically, not that I have anything against it being popular, I just don't want her going to school with four other girls named Charlotte. I don't want something weird or made up but her name should be special and unique to her, or him." I rationalized.

"Okay well consider it for a middle name, Something Charlotte Hastings. Or it could be Something Charlotte Cavanaugh if you're married when you have the baby." Hanna suggested.

"Wow, Hanna, Something is such a beautiful baby name. I'll have to consider that one if I ever get knocked up." Ali stated sarcastically and Hanna just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate you trying to help me pick a baby name. And I will definitely consider Charlotte as a middle name if it's a girl." I told them sincerely.

"Okay, now it's my turn for another question." Aria stated finally perking up some after being almost completely silent and distant since we got on the bus. "When do you want us to throw you a baby shower? And don't say you don't need one! The only reason I'm asking is because I know you hate surprises and you would be angry with us if we tried to surprise you."

"Since you insist, and since I know better than to argue about stuff like this, I guess you can do one in May or June." I sighed.

"We have to wait that long?" Hanna gasped.

"Well, I'm hoping that nobody finds out about the baby while I'm still in school so that's one reason. And also because things are still hectic right now and probably will be for awhile even though we don't have to worry about A anymore. Plus if the baby shower is in May or June it will give you tons of planning time." I told them.

"I guess those are good reasons." Hanna sighed.

"Hey, Hanna, just be happy that's she letting have one for her in the first place." Emily pointed out.

"And that's only because I know better than to mess with Aria. She can be pretty scary for someone so tiny. Though she be but little, she is fierce." I teased.

"Whatever." Aria mumbled while rolling her eyes just as the bus arrived in Rosewood. "But I do like the Shakespeare part."

"Here we are. Are we ready to do this?" I asked quietly and tried to hide my nervousness.

"No, but I don't think you're going to let me back out of this." Ali sighed as she stood up.

"Hell yeah, we're not letting you back out of this!" Hanna nearly shouted.

"Ali, whether we like this or not we all know that Spencer is right. We're free from **A** but what's stopping someone else from becoming **A** and taunting us with our secrets and lies if we don't tell the cops the truth tonight." Aria stated and then she started walking off the bus and we all followed her right into the Rosewood police station.

When we walked in Ali took the lead and walked right over to Detective Holbrook.

"I think you've been looking for me." She stated and immediately got his attention. "I'm…"

"I know who you are." Holbrook interrupted. "I'm glad you brought your friends with you. We have a lot of questions for all of you about your disappearance."

"I didn't disappear." Ali replied and then continued more quietly. "I was kidnapped."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Wow, wow, and wow! Here is chapter 20 of ATTWT and I just can't believe it! Thank you so much to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I am so amazed and grateful! And to celebrate I will be returning to weekly updates! I don't know how long it will last but I will do my best. Anyways I hope you enjoy, please review, and see you next week!

P.S. There will be some pretty detailed fluff and I've never written anything like it before so please let me know how I did. Thanks a bunch.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The next afternoon I was walking back to my house after talking to Ali with the intentions of taking a nap. With everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours I was ready to fall asleep standing up.

When we got to the police station Alison and the rest of us were questioned for what seemed like forever. Eventually we were allowed to go home but the questions didn't stop because my parents had plenty of their own. Luckily I was able to compromise with them and I promised to answer any of their questions as best as I could once I had gotten some sleep. I ended up literally falling asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Hours later I was woken up by a text from Alison asking me to come over to her house ASAP. When I got there Emily was already there and Ali told us about the text she had gotten that she assumed was from **A**. She told us that the text was the reason she came up with the fake story about being kidnapped. We mostly talked about whether or not the police believed the story about Alison's kidnapping and what we planned to do. We also talked about how Aria was still freaking out and the possibility of Jason being the one who hit Ali with a rock.

Before I left the DiLaurentis' house, I made it clear to Ali that she had to inform us about everything ahead of time. That way we weren't left hanging because this wasn't just about Alison anymore. This was about all of us and I wasn't about to let her take control again or throw us under the bus so that she could protect herself.

I walked into my house and heard voices in the kitchen which surprised me. My dad and Melissa, who had gotten back last night, had gone to Philly to get my car which had been impounded. Who on Earth could my mom be talking to? As I rounded the corner my thoughts changed from confusion to shock when I saw who my mom was talking to.

"Hi," Toby smiled as he stood up.

"Toby, you're back." I whispered as I ran towards him.

"I'm back." He repeated as he held me in his arms. Wow, I had really missed this.

"When did you get here and why didn't you call me?" I questioned.

"I got back last night. Or maybe it was this morning. I'm so messed up time changes that I honestly have no idea." He laughed in reply. "And I'm sorry I didn't call but I was so tired that I probably couldn't have worked a phone if I tried. Plus I wanted to talk to you in person."

"Don't worry, Tobes, I was exhausted last night too. And I might not have been in the mood or able to talk whenever you did get back. All that matters is that you're here now." I assured him.

"Not to interrupt, but I have a client to see. And I'm sure you two would like some privacy. So, I'll be heading out and I won't be home until late." My mom told us as she poured some coffee into a travel mug.

"Okay, Mom, I'll see you later then." I nodded as I pulled away from Toby to hug my mom goodbye.

"Bye, Sweetie, I love you." She smiled as she pulled out of our hug. "Oh and just as a warning, your father and Melissa should be home in a few hours."

Well, that was just great. I definitely wasn't looking forward to that. Melissa was here when I got home last night and she and my dad were acting strange. My mom was acting a little strange as well but it wasn't as noticeable. At first I thought it was just about Alison but know I think it's something more. Whatever it is, it had made Melissa go back to the way she was treating me before she found out I was pregnant. It was amazing how so many things could change literally overnight.

"I appreciate the warning." I sighed.

"I figured you would." She nodded. "Well, I really have to get going. See you both later."

I walked my mom out to her car and then went back to the kitchen where Toby planted a very loving kiss on my lips.

"I figured that it probably wouldn't have been the best idea to do that in front of your mom." Toby whispered after the kiss ended and as he placed a hand on my still invisible baby bump.

"Yeah, even if she is okay with you and me being together, she probably wouldn't have wanted to see that." I agreed.

"So, how have you been?" He asked and I knew what it was leading to.

"I have no idea. But I do know that I've been lonely. Toby Cavanaugh, I love you a lot, but please don't ever go away like that again." I sighed as I went and sat on the sofa.

"I'm sorry about that, Spence. Trust me; I didn't want to leave again. I just wanted to help you in any way that I could and at the time I thought that Melissa was the only one who could give you some answers. I never thought that Alison would be alive to give you the answers you needed." He stated seriously as he sat down beside me.

"What have you heard about Ali?"

"I've heard a lot of things but I'd rather hear your version of the story. Something tells me that the rumors around town are just that, rumors, and that they have nothing to do with what's really going on."

"It's a really long story." I warned.

"I don't care how long it is, Spence. I'll always listen to anything you have to say." He told me before lightening the mood. "Plus, I figure that the longer the story the more time we get to spend together."

"Yeah, talking about how Alison is suddenly alive and back in Rosewood is exactly how I thought I would spend time with you now that you're finally back." I said with sarcasm.

"Hey, I know you don't really want to talk about this and that it's probably hard, but how about I make a deal with you."

"What kind of a deal?" I questioned skeptically.

"You tell me what's going on with Alison and I promise that we can do whatever you thought we would do together when I got back. Because this isn't exactly what I was thinking either." He proposed suggestively.

"You drive one hard bargain, Cavanaugh. But I guess I have no choice since I really missed you and we have a lot to make up for. And I think the sooner we get caught up the better." I teased before giving his lips a quick peck.

"I really missed you too, and for the record I couldn't agree more." He smiled before kissing my cheek in return.

The next two hours were spent explaining everything that was really going on. I told Toby everything from Ali saving the girls at the lodge, what really happened when we were in Ravenswood, everything that went down in New York, and how my real fear was that I had accidently killed the Jane Doe in Ali's grave.

"I'm really sorry that I lied to you about all this, Toby." I whispered once I had finished explaining.

"I'm not going to pretend that everything's okay because I knew that it isn't and that that's not what you want, but I do understand. You were trying to protect your best friend." Toby sighed.

"Ali hasn't even been back in town for twenty-four hours and it already feels like I'm back to living on 'Planet Alison.' I mean for weeks we've known she was alive and the girls and I have been lying to everyone because of her. And now we have to go along with this ridiculous kidnapping story." I ranted.

"Hey, Alison might be back in your life but it doesn't mean everything has to go back to the way it was before. You and the girls have come so far in the last two years, and I think the days of Alison controlling all four of you are in the past."

"I hope you're right." I mumbled as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Spence, everything will work out somehow. Just make sure you and the others remember that Alison can do whatever she wants but she can't take control of you guys again. And I can say that for three reasons. One, you guys aren't afraid to stand up to her anymore. Two, she doesn't have secrets to hold over your heads anymore. And three, you have me to stand by you no matter what."

"Thanks, Toby; you always know exactly what I need to hear. And as for point three, I love knowing that but I love you more." I told him with a small smile.

"And I love you, Spence. And I love our little baby boy or girl more than you can imagine." He stated kissing my cheek and then my lips.

"Oh, I think I can imagine." I laughed as I pulled away so that I could catch my breath. "So, I've told you pretty much everything concerning Ali. And unless there's something else you still want to know then how about we continue making up for lost time in my room?"

"Spencer, I would love to continue this in your room but your dad and Melissa are going to be here in a little less than an hour."

"Well, then we'll either just have to take a chance, or…I could come up with an excuse to spend the night with you at the loft?" I whispered in his ear.

"Um, I'm going to say that we should go to the loft. I definitely don't want to give your dad more reasons to hate me because he caught you and me in your room."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I really don't want to take that chance either." I laughed. "Just let me grab my coat and put a note on the counter."

* * *

"Home sweet home," I mumbled as we walked into the loft then I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It is, especially when you're here. You know, maybe you should move back in." Toby suggested as he placed his strong arms around my waist.

"Maybe I will." I smiled as I kissed him, this time on the lips.

"I would love it if you did. I miss waking up and seeing your face as soon as I open my eyes."

"You know how cliché that sounded, right?" I teased.

"I can't do anything right can I?" He said shaking his head in mock exasperation.

"Oh no, I disagree. You can do a lot of things right." I stated as I kissed his lips again.

"Such as…?" He whispered in my ear before kissing it.

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"Like this?" He asked before picking me up and carrying me bridal-style to the bedroom.

"Toby, put me down!" I screamed in surprise, I definitely wasn't expecting him to pick me up.

"But you just said that I know how to sweep a girl off her feet." He teased.

"Yes, I did say that. And now that you have thoroughly proven that point, _please put me down_." I told him trying to sound serious and not smile or laugh but I totally failed.

"As you wish," He sighed as he placed me back on my own two feet.

"Thank you, I appreciate it very much." I sighed in exaggeration.

"Do you, because right now, I'm having a hard time believing that."

"Well, I'll have to fix that now won't I?" I asked before giving him a very passionate kiss. "And what do you believe now?"

Toby didn't give a verbal reply; instead he returned the kiss with as much passion as he could. Within seconds we both knew where this was headed and I began unbuttoning his shirt. Once the shirt was on the floor I took a few seconds to admire his amazing abs before kissing him once again. With our lips still connected Toby lifted me and placed me on the bed. He hovered over me and placed a line of kisses from my temple to my neck.

"Toby, next time you go to London…" I began before getting a little distracted by his kisses.

"Yeah?" He mumbled very distractedly.

"You're taking me with you. And we're never coming back." I told him seriously.

This got Toby's attention. He stopped his kisses and looked me in the eyes to see if I meant it or not. After what felt like forever Toby gave me a small nod and then placed his lips on mine. As for what happened next, let's just say that we _definitely_ made up for all the time that we had spent apart from each other.

* * *

Toby POV

"Spencer, this is the fourth time that someone has called you in the last fifteen minutes. Why don't you want to answer your phone?" I asked both in curiosity and concern.

"It's because I'm not ready to face reality yet." Spencer mumbled in replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that right now this is the most relaxed that I've been in weeks if not months. And I know that if I answer my phone it'll mean having to leave and go figure out what the hell is going on and try to finish a puzzle that is missing a lot of pieces. I just want to avoid the stress and pressure of all that and be with you for as long as I can." She replied quietly.

"Well, take all the time to relax that you need. You've been through a lot lately, plus you're carrying a baby. I completely agree that the girls can wait." I assured her as I held her closer to myself.

We laid together in comfortable silence for another few minutes before Spencer's phone went off again twice in a row. This time they were both texts. I reached over and grabbed the phone so that I could shut it off when I saw the first few words of one of the text. My curiosity got the best of me and I read both the texts, which were from Hanna.

"Who's Charlotte?" I questioned once I finished reading the texts.

"What?" Spencer asked in confusion. "Let me see that."

She took her phone from me and read the texts herself.

**Spencer where the hell r u? -Hanna**

**We need 2 talk! My place ASAP bring Charlotte! -Hanna**

"Apparently Hanna took my idea seriously." She laughed as she sent a quick reply.

"Would you mine giving a more detailed explanation, because I'm still lost?"

"When the girls and I were on the bus back to Rosewood we were talking about the baby. Emily asked if I had thought of any baby names and I told her that I hadn't. So Hanna insisted that I think of a name, a girl name of course, right then and there. After some suggestions and help and I ended up telling them that I liked Charlotte for a middle name if we had a girl." She explained still laughing a bit.

At the risk of sounding cliché again, it made me happy to hear her laughing like this after all she has been through lately.

"Okay, now that last text makes sense." I laughed along with her.

"I also told the girls that you and I would have a serious talk about possible baby names once you got back. I just said that I like the name Charlotte because I knew they wouldn't stop until I came up with something." She said seriously once our laughter subsided.

"Well, do you really like the name?"

"I do, but it's only an idea. I want our baby's name to be something we both like and agree on." She shrugged. "Plus, for all we know we could be having a boy, and Charlotte definitely wouldn't work for a boy."

"I like the name Charlotte too, but only if we have a girl. If we have boy, I don't think he would appreciate it later in life if we made his middle name Charlotte." I told her honestly before laughing about the last part.

"Okay then, since we are both in agreement, Charlotte will be considered for a girl's middle name only." She nodded and I nodded as well.

"So, I guess that you should get going. Even though I don't want you to go, I think we both know better than to anger Hanna."

"Yeah, I have a lot of things to deal with already and I don't want to add an 'Angry Hanna' to the list." She laughed before sighing as she sat up and started getting dressed.

"Hey, everything will work out eventually. I mean you were so worried about having killed Alison or the Jane Doe in her and look how fast that was cleared up. And look how long we've been worrying about **A**. That's finally over, and whatever this is will work out too." I assured her as I passed her the shirt I had been wearing earlier and got dressed myself.

"Thanks, Tobes, I know everything will work out. It's just hard to believe that when things are so confusing. But I have you right?"

"You always have me, Spence, whenever you need me. And I'll always be there for our baby too." I told her before giving her a kiss to prove my point.

"I love knowing that." She smiled as she pulled away to catch her breath and put on my shirt. "And thanks for the shirt."

"Well, I figured I'd save you the trouble of stealing it and just give it to you." I smirked. "Besides, you always look better in it than I do."

"You know, I hope you still think that in a couple of more months when my belly is so big that I start looking like a whale, can't bend over, and can't see my own feet." She joked as she tried to fix her hair.

"I will always think that you're beautiful no matter what. And I'll think that you're even more beautiful in a couple more months when there's no doubt that you're bringing my baby into the world."

"Your baby? Don't you think 'our baby' would a better word choice? This is my baby too you know and I'm the one carry it for nine months after all." She questioned with pretend offense.

"You're right, this is _our_ baby." I smiled as I stood next to her and placed my hands on her sides. "And I love you both so much."

"And we both love you." She replied as she kissed me.

The kiss ended too soon as always when Spencer's phone alerted us that she had a new text.

"Ugh, it's Hanna of course." She grumbled.

"Of course." I muttered.

"I don't want to, but if I want to live long enough, to have this baby, then I better leave now before Hanna literally bites my head off."

"As usual, you're probably right." I sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

Spencer silently nodded and grabbed her things. I placed my arm around her waist and together we walked out to her car.

"Say 'hi' to the others for me." I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"I will. And I'll try to stop by here afterwards."

"I hope you can. I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, Tobes. See you later." She smiled as she placed a goodbye kiss on my lips.

"Okay, see you later." I smiled as we pulled away.

Spencer got in her car and waved before driving out of the parking lot. I waited until she was out of sight before going back in the loft. I had missed Spencer a lot while I was in London and I couldn't be happier to be back. I was also happy to know that she no longer had to worry about if she killed someone, or that someone was threatening her, her friends, her family, and our baby. But I knew that things were far from over and that she would need a lot of support in the near future. Support that I couldn't be happier to give her, and support that I'd be willing to give her for the rest of my life if I had the chance.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So here's chapter 21. Are you guys glad to have the weekly updates back? I'm excited for this chapter because if anyone has ever seen some of my reviews for other stories then you might know that I LOVE reading flashbacks. And with chapter I'm finally doing one of my own. Let me know what you think and I'll think about doing more in future chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Are you alright, Spence?" Toby asked as he sat down next to me.

I was sitting on the couch in his loft after the funeral for Alison's mother.

_I sighed out of tiredness as I walked up the steps of the DiLaurentis' house. After talking to Emily, Aria, and Hanna I decided to go talk to Alison. I should have waited until morning considering how tired I was but I was stubborn and determined._

_"Ali, it's me Spencer. I need to talk to you." I called out as I walked into the house._

_"Spencer?" A voice asked from behind me._

_"Jason!?" I gasped as I turned around. "Jason, what are you doing here? Do you know how bad you just scared me?"_

_"I live here. Remember? A more relevant question would be; what are you doing here?" Jason replied with some hostility like he had the night of the bridal show._

_"I'm looking for Alison. Have you seen her?" I asked using the same tone as him._

_"Not recently, but she's probably up in her room."_

_"What the hell is going on, Jason?"_

_"Why do you ask?" He replied skeptically._

_"Because you're acting the same way you were when you first got back to Rosewood. You acted that way then because of your mom, but she's not here now. So I'm asking again, what the hell is going on?" I explained in annoyance._

_"I'm sorry, Spencer, it's not personal. But there's a lot going on that isn't adding up. I'm just not sure who I can trust right now."_

_"You can trust me, Jason." I told me as sincerely as possible and dropping my hostile tone._

_"Can I?" He questioned._

_"Yes, Jason, you can!" I told him getting a little angry. "Why would you ever question that?"_

_"Like I said, things aren't adding up. I know I might be acting weird but I have reasons. I don't completely buy this kidnapping story that Ali told the police but my dad sure does. And he thinks I'm the one who did it. He also thinks that I know where my mom is, which I don't."_

_"Jason, he doesn't really think that. I'm sure he's just worried about Alison." I said trying to comfort him._

_"You can think what you want, Spencer. But the fact is; my dad just doesn't trust me. I don't really think he ever has, and he probably never will. He always thinks that I'm hiding something." He sighed. He was trying to act like this didn't bother him but I knew that it did. Jason and I are wired the same after all._

_"Are you hiding something from him?" I asked cautiously._

_"Hey, I thought you said I could trust you!"_

_"You can trust me. But I am trying to figure out a puzzle and I need to know what pieces you have." I stated._

_"Okay, let's find out if I have your pieces. Ask me anything."_

_"Were you in New York the night of the bridal show?" I asked._

_"I…" He started to reply but was interrupted by the dog barking. "What the hell, could that dog possibly be barking about?"_

_"It sounds like it's coming from my backyard." I commented a little confused. "Maybe we should go check it out."_

_"Yeah, wouldn't want the neighbors complaining." He mumbled sarcastically and I had a chuckle a bit since I was the only neighbor._

_Jason led the way out the back door and headed towards my backyard. I saw Ali's dog barking beside a pile of dirt, and out of the corner of my eye I saw my parents coming outside to see what was going on as well. Jason and I got closer to where the dog was standing and immediately I realized why the dog was barking. The dog had found Mrs. DiLaurentis._

_"Jason!" I screamed when he fell down on his knees beside the pile of dirt which had been burying his mother's body. "Jason!"_

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Funerals are practically a regular occurrence in Rosewood." I replied trying to appear alright and failing.

"Just because there happen to be a lot of funerals in Rosewood, doesn't mean you're going to get used to it. I know you didn't exactly like Mrs. DiLaurentis, but I want you to know that it's okay to not be okay." He said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I know that I don't have to act strong all the time but…it's one thing to know that and another to do it." I mumbled into his chest.

"Everything will okay, Spence. We'll get through this, just like we always do." He assured me before changing the subject a little. "How's Jason?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing that he's pretty upset. He's acting the same way that he has been all distant and little hostile. Usually I can get him to let his guard down but not even calling him 'Uncle Jason' could help." I shrugged.

"Wow that is a shocker. I think he wants to be an uncle more than the girls want to be aunts. I know you weren't happy when you found out, but I still think it's funny that he bet Hanna twenty dollars that you're having a boy."

"Well, if you think that's funny, you ought to hear what Hanna told me when we were in New York. Jason did not bet her twenty dollars, he bet thirty." I told him with some irritation in voice towards Jason, but I quickly regretted it.

"No way, you have got to be kidding." Toby laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, Hanna told me that he gave her thirty bucks, and if we have a girl that Emily, Hanna, and Aria will get ten bucks each." I clarified.

"Hey, if we have a boy, what do you think about naming him Jason? It could be a first or middle name." He suggested.

"I like that idea, and Jason would be thrilled. It would nice to do something like that for him, especially with what's going on right now. When you consider that, it's hard to blame him for being so guarded and distant. But unfortunately the way he's acting is making a lot of people suspicious of him."

"What do you mean? Who's suspicious of him and why?"

"Jason feels like his dad thinks that he kidnapped Alison. The girls think that he might have hit Ali in the back of the head the night she disappeared, and that he's the one Mrs. DiLaurentis was trying to protect. And his dad thought Jason knew where his mom was when she was missing, and the girls think that Jason might have buried his mom."

"And what do you think?"

"I know Jason couldn't have kidnapped Ali, first because he just couldn't, and second she was never kidnapped. And I don't think that he hit Ali with a rock either, he might have been stoned that night but I don't think he's capable of that. As for him knowing where his mom was or him being the one to bury her, it's just not possible. I saw his face when we found her and it was a lot like mine when…you just can't fake that no matter who you are or how good an actor."

"Spencer, look at me. I am right here, I'm not going anywhere, and I love you. Okay?" He stated firmly but still gentle as always while he cupped my cheek to make me look at him.

"Okay." I whispered with a nod as Toby wiped away a few tears that I hadn't realized had fallen. "And we both love you."

It was true, I had never loved someone like I had loved Toby, and I knew our baby would love him too. I loved how he knew exactly what to say to calm me down. Sometimes he didn't even need to say anything he just needed to be there and everything was alright. And it also helped when he kissed me in such a way that it was impossible to doubt his feelings for me.

"I believe you; I don't think Jason did any of the things that people think he might have. He's a lucky guy to have you as a sister to stand up for him." He said as he leaned in to give me a quick kiss. "And our baby is lucky to have him as an uncle."

"Our baby is lucky. So is Jason, but not about having me as a sister. I might be there for him now but last year, I thought he might have killed Ali and he crossed my mind as an A suspect."

"You thought those same things about me once too, but…" He pointed out.

"Yeah, thank so much for reminding me of that." I mumbled sarcastically not looking him in the eye because of the guilt I still felt.

"You didn't let me finish. I was about to say, but look where we are now. We're together, happy, in love, and expecting a baby. I don't hold anything that happened against you because the past is the past and it's all over now. And I can guarantee that Jason doesn't hold anything against you either."

"But I said you were the devil, Toby. Maybe not to your face, but I did it behind your back which is worse." I argued. "And because of my suspicions I wrecked whatever Jason had with Aria which made her go back to Ezra and now look where those two are."

"Spencer, Aria and Ezra have nothing to do with this. What happened between them was Ezra's fault, not yours. And you didn't wreck things between Jason and Aria either. Aria had a choice and she picked Ezra, you just pushed Ezra to step things up a bit and there's nothing wrong with that." He told me and then paused before bringing up my other argument point.

"As for you whatever you said about me last year, let's just say that I didn't have the nicest thoughts about you either. And the only reason I didn't say some of those things out loud was because there was no one to listen. But that was before we really knew each other or the truth. Eventually we did figure out the truth and in the process I guess we fell in love. And one of the things I love about you is that you're not afraid to speak your mind even if it gets you in trouble sometimes."

"I'm not glad that you got framed, but I'm glad it gave me the chance to know you."

"Same here, Spence, I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't tell you how much it meant to me when you showed up on my porch."

"Everyone thought I was crazy for wanting to tutor you, but me in my stubbornness, didn't pay attention them and did it anyway." I sighed with a shake of my head.

"Of course you did, you wouldn't be Spencer if you weren't stubborn." He laughed.

"And you wouldn't be Toby if you weren't a stubborn, over-protective, alpha-male." I teased.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I never want you to stop. And I never want you to change." I told him with a teasing aside.

"I never want you to change either. I love you exactly as you are." He replied before kissing me. "I even love No Caffeine Spencer and Low Blood-sugar Spencer."

I playfully smacked his shoulder and we both ended up laughing. "I love you too, and I might even love the Toby that kicks my ass at Scrabble." I admitted a little reluctantly.

"Oh, so you're finally admitting that I am the superior Scrabble player?"

"I didn't say you were superior, I just said that I love you even if you do occasionally beat me." I clarified.

"Uh-huh, and by occasionally you really mean every single time we have ever played, right."

"Hey, don't rub it in. And for the record I have beaten you twice."

"That's only because the one time I let you win since you were really stressed out. And the second time you beat me was only because I was sick. Also you've beaten me twice out of how many games?" He pointed out.

"Make up whatever excuses you want but I have beaten you. And it's not about how many times we've won, it's about doing something together that we both enjoy."

"Wow, Spencer Hastings not only admits that I can kick her ass at Scrabble, but also that winning doesn't always matter!? Where did she get that philosophy?" He teased in shock.

"She learned it from you." I replied. "Thanks to you, I've realized that I don't need to be the best and perfect at everything. Nobody's perfect and you'll only make things harder for yourself if you constantly try. I still do everything as best as I can but I'm not going to go crazy trying to earn approval that I'm never going to get."

"Spencer, you are perfect."

"No, I'm not. I'm far from it." I argued.

"You're perfect for me." He said with a smile before leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

"Hey, Spencer, let me get that." Toby offered as he picked up a pot of flowers a few days later.

My backyard was no longer a crime scene and my mom had asked Toby to plant some flowers and new grass. The police had dug up almost every inch of the yard during their week long investigation and my mom wasn't happy. Of course I had offered to help which was driving an over concerned Toby insane.

"Toby, I'm pregnant not a cripple. I can lift a pot of flowers." I argued.

"I know you're not a cripple, but it would make me feel a lot better if you would just go inside with your mom and relax."

"Oh right, like I'm going to be able to relax in that house." I replied sarcastically. "Please, Toby, just let me do stuff while I still can. In a couple of months from now, the only thing I'll be able to do is complain about my sore back, my aching feet, and the fact that I can't bend over. And then you can baby me all you want and I'll be more than happy to lie around all day."

"Fine, can you go get me rake from the shed?"

"No problem, I'll be right back." I smiled as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I headed towards the shed and found the rake easily. I was about to walk out when something caught my eye and I screamed.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Toby asked in panic as he came running into the shed.

"That!" I yelled as I pointed to a dead rat in the corner.

"Don't worry, Spence, it's just a rat and it's dead so it can't hurt you." He said with a small grin and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I don't care! Dead or alive, it's still gross. Just get it…"

My rant was cut short by a familiar feeling. When Toby walked by the rat to make sure it was dead he must have stirred up the air. Out of nowhere I got a whiff of the dead rat and the next thing I knew I was leaning over the trash can and losing my lunch.

"Hey, are you alright?" Toby asked as he came up behind once I had finished.

"Yeah, just get…"

"It's already gone." He confirmed. "Come on, let's get you inside. You look like crap."

"Thank you, and yeah, I feel like it too. I would say that I slaved for hours to perfect the look, but vomiting after finding a dead rat does that to you." I whispered sarcastically since my throat was burning.

Toby wrapped his arm around my waist and led me into the house.

"Spencer, Sweetie, what's wrong?" My mom asked in concern when she saw Toby and I come into the house. "You look like…"

"Crap?" I finished.

"That's not the word I would have chosen but it does work. Now, what happened?"

"She found a dead rat in the shed and lost her lunch." Toby explained for me.

"You found a dead rat?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it was lying next to a gallon of rat poison and the cap wasn't on all the way. But don't worry I got rid of the rat and I made sure the rat poison was in a safe place and that it was sealed up." He explained a little more.

"Well, thank you for handling that, Toby. But I still don't understand. We've lived in this house for years and we've never had a rat problem." She said with a puzzled look.

"Hopefully it was a onetime thing." I mumbled.

"Spence, I think I might have something in the medicine cabinet down the hall that might help if you're still feeling nauseous." She offered.

"I'll take anything if you think it'll help." I mumbled again as I walked towards her.

"I'm going to head back outside and finish up if either of you need me." Toby said knowing that he could trust my mom to take care of me.

"Thank you, Toby; I really appreciate you doing this." My mom smiled genuinely.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Hastings. I'm glad to help." Toby replied and then headed out the side door.

"Okay, Spencer, let's see if we've got anything for you." My mom said as she walked towards the medicine cabinet and I followed.

"Mom, what's this?" I asked as I picked up a prescription bottle that had fallen out as soon as she opened the cabinet.

"It's your father's prescription for his high blood pressure. But I don't know what it's doing in here. He usually keeps it in our bathroom upstairs." She replied once again looking puzzled.

"Mom, Alison told me that her mother died because she had low blood pressure but had this stuff in her system." I told her quietly.

"You think your father…" She trailed off.

"Do you think I, what?" I heard my dad's voice ask from behind me.

"Dad, I...I uh, didn't hear you come home." I stuttered as I turned around to face him.

"Well, that's obvious." He said folding his arms in front of him. "So what was it you two were thinking about me before I interrupted?"

"Spencer was just asking if…" My mom said trying to come with something.

"If it would be okay with you if Toby stayed for dinner." I quickly blurted out. At least if Toby was around, I would feel a little less paranoid during family dinner.

"It's alright with me." He shrugged.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"I've never had a problem with Toby joining us for dinner before. And he's a good young man if you overlook the fact that he got my little girl pregnant." He said. "I'll be in my office until dinner is ready."

He walked away and my mom and I both sighed in relief when we were his office door close. That was way too close. I would never admit it out loud, but that two minute conversation scared me to the bone.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So here is chapter 22! I can't believe it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. This one has another flashback which I hope you enjoy. Next chapter I am super excited about before guess what, it is entirely from Toby's POV! As usual when there is something big I will PM a sneak peek to anyonr who reviews. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

I parked my car in the school parking lot and locked it as I stepped out. Usually when I had a date with Toby after school I wished that I could skip out and spend all day getting ready. But today I couldn't wait to get to school. It's not that I'm not excited for my date with Toby, I'm just grateful for an escape from home.

The day after our family dinner, which was awkward because Toby and my dad were in the same room, my mom left for a spa. My dad said that she had been too stressed with work and the police investigation so he sent her on a four day spa vacation with Melissa. It was sort of fun because I got to babysit Taylor and it gave me practice, but it was mostly uncomfortable because my dad and I were avoiding each other like the plague.

"When are people going to stop staring at us like we're part of some freak show at a circus or lame carnival?" Hanna complained as she started walking with me.

"Good morning, Hanna, you seem extra happy." I replied sarcastically but I couldn't help but laugh a little. "And if you think this is bad just wait until tomorrow when Ali's here."

"I'm not in the mood to put up with sarcasm, Spence. You know, not everyone goes from zombie to superhero just by drinking coffee the second you wake up."

"Well, believe it or not, I actually didn't drink any coffee this morning." I told her.

"What? You're Spencer Hastings, you bleed coffee. And ever since you found out that you're having a 'you know what' you treasure the two cups of coffee that you're lucky to still have." Hanna rambled on with shock written all over her face.

"Trust me; I didn't skip my morning cup of coffee by choice. My dad was busy in the kitchen and since Taylor was being fussy I didn't have time to wait for him to finish."

"Wow, if you didn't have coffee how come you seem like a normal human being?"

"Probably because I'm getting used to not having as much coffee, and because I like school since it's a great escape from my house and family."

"Yeah, I know what that's like. I might not like school but it can make a great hide out when you're avoiding home." She sighed. "Okay, let's talk about something less depressing. How are things going between you and Taylor?"

"Good, I've always enjoyed spending time with her. But now it's kind of like getting practice for I'm going to be going through in a year from now. And I can spend time with her without also having to spend time with Wren."

"I feel really bad for Taylor. I mean her dad might not have a murderer but he was definitely a creep, her step-dad is a creep that ran out on her and Melissa, and I know Melissa was getting a little better but I still don't trust her."

"I agree with you completely, and that's why I'm glad I get to take care of her for a couple of days. But for the record, Wren didn't run out on them."

"Whoa, are you defending him?" She whispered shouted since there were a lot of people hanging around waiting for class to start.

"Hell no, Wren Kingston is one of the last people I would ever defend." I replied, also whisper shouting. "Look, all I'm saying is that he isn't the only one at fault. Melissa is acting weird too. I mean she leaves for London claiming that they got in a fight and that he can't be trusted, but she comes back and says that everything is fine and it was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, and not to mention that she's back to treating you like dirt under her shoe."

"I still have no clue what that's about. But I'm hoping that my mom might find something out while the two of them are on their spa vacation."

"How come you didn't get invited on that trip?"

"My dad made some lame excuse about me having to go to school and that I need to stay in town in case the police need to ask us anything concerning Ali's kidnapping." I answered. "But it's okay; I had my trip with my mom. Plus Toby has been gone way too much lately and I don't want to be away from him anymore than I have to."

"Hey, speaking of Toby, you two have a date tonight right?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, I hope you guys have fun, you deserve it. And by the way, I want details."

I shook my head and laughed. I would have replied but the bell finally rang and we ran to get to our classes.

* * *

"Wow, you look amazing." Toby smiled as he walked up to me.

I had brought a change of clothes to school and changed in the bathroom as soon as school let out. That way I would be ready for our date as soon as Toby picked me up from school.

"Thank you and you look pretty nice yourself." I replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Toby opened the passenger door of the truck for me and shut it when I was ready. He was always a gentleman. He went around to the driver side and then we were off on our date.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked once we passed the town limits. "I know, you said that this was a surprise and that I'm not allowed to ask any questions but I'm asking for Hanna."

"What does Hanna have to do with this?" He asked looking really confused.

"We were talking this morning before class and she said that she hopes we have fun and that she wants details."

"That sounds like Hanna. What else did you two talk about?" He asked and I could tell he was just trying to avoid answering my question about where we were going.

"We mostly talked about Taylor. I told her that it's like practice for what you and I will be experiencing in about a year from now."

"I still can't believe it sometimes." Toby sighed with a smile and a look of happiness and contentment on his face.

"Believe what?"

"That in a year from now there will be three of us. Can you imagine you, me, and our baby driving around to find the newest place for you to get your coffee? Or taking trips up to the overlook and having picnics?"

"Your surprise date is that you're taking me to get coffee?" I asked in excitement whereas Toby was anything but excited for accidently letting the surprise out. "You are the best guy ever!"

"How come you only picked up on the part about me taking you to get coffee?"

"Because I'm Spencer Hastings. If you use the word coffee in a sentence that is the only part that my brain will focus on. Plus, I haven't had a single cup today. I thought cutting back to two a day was rough but having none is awful."

Of course I had heard the part about going places and doing things with our baby, and I loved to hear Toby talk about stuff like that. But there wouldn't be three of us for a few more months and coffee was something that was going to be in the very near future.

"So I heard. I was actually planning on going out to dinner, but when I heard that you've gone all day without coffee I figured that going to a coffee shop would be a better idea."

"Were you talking to Hanna?" I asked confused because Hanna had been the only one I had told about not having my morning cup of coffee.

"No, I haven't talked to Hanna recently. I actually heard it from Emily so Hanna must have mentioned it to her. I guess word about you going to school without any caffeine gets around fast."

"Yeah, it probably does. Hanna was almost looking at me like I had two heads when I told her that I hadn't had any coffee this morning."

"Well, it looks like your finally going to get your coffee, although it's almost four and you usually have your first cup by six-thirty or seven o'clock." He commented as he pulled into a parking spot right in front of a small coffee shop.

He came over to my side and opened the door for me and held my hand as we walked inside. On the outside it didn't look like anything special but inside was amazing. The smell of coffee hit you as soon as you walked in and it was very nicely decorated but not over the top. It didn't take long to get our orders and it was some of the best coffee I had ever had. This place was perfect and I would probably be a regular customer in the future. I took another sip of my coffee and my thoughts were confirmed. I could definitely picture myself coming here a lot, once I didn't have to worry about drinking too caffeine because I was pregnant.

* * *

The next morning when my alarm clock went off I was not ready to get up. Taylor had been fussy all night and I barely got any sleep. Even though she's just a baby I think she knows that her parents are gone and that things aren't right between them.

I sort of dread getting ready for school, because even though it's an escape from my dad, today is Alison's first day back. I try to distract myself from negative thoughts while I get ready and end up thinking about what happened after Toby and I got back from our date.

_"Thanks for the date and the coffee, Tobes. I really needed it." I told him as he parked his truck in my driveway._

_"You don't have to thank me, Spence. I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to take you out and take care of you."_

_"Yeah well, you'd be surprised how many boyfriends don't live up to standards." I replied a little sarcastically._

_"Well then, Miss Hastings, I guess that makes you pretty lucky." He teased._

_"I am lucky. My life, and everything in it, is a complete mess, but somehow you managed your way into it and you're crazy enough to stick around and make things a little bit better."_

_"I probably am considered crazy for being with you. But crazy or not I'm still in love with the smartest, most beautiful, and most amazing girl in Rosewood." He said as he unbuckled his seat belt so he could scoot close enough to put his arm around me._

_"I am smart and, depending one whose opinion it is, I can be considered beautiful. But I'm not amazing, far from it in fact." I told him quietly._

_"Spencer, whether you want to admit it or not is up to you, but I can't be any more honest when I say this. You are the most amazing person in my life, and I love you so, so much." He said with love in his eyes as he gave me a kiss. "And speaking of sticking around, are you sure you don't want to stay with me at the loft?"_

_"I would love stay at the loft but you know I can't. I have to take care of Taylor until Melissa gets back, I have to study for a test, and mentally prepare myself for tomorrow. And did I mention that I jump every time my dad says something to me?"_

_"Don't worry, Spence, everything will be fine. You'll ace your test without a sweat and your mom and Melissa will be back in two days. And don't let Alison or people at school that have nothing better to do than stare get to you. As for your dad, I don't know what to say about that but, no matter what he did or didn't do he loves you and Melissa and I don't think that he would ever hurt you."_

_"I don't what I'd do without you, Tobes." I whispered grateful for his words as I hugged him._

_"I don't what I'd do without you either, Spence. But if I have any say in the matter, we'll never have to find out."_

_After that we just sat there in the truck holding each other for a while until Toby's phone rang. We both sighed as he pulled away to check it. He saw the name on the caller ID and froze up._

_"Who is it?" I asked._

_"It's Jenna." He replied sounding just as shocked and confused as I was._

_"I didn't know you've been talking Jenna." I said confused and a little hurt that he hadn't told me._

_"I'm not. I haven't spoken to her since months." He stated as the phone stopped ringing and went to voicemail._

_"You should probably answer it." I told him when Jenna called him again a few seconds later. "Text me later."_

_"I will, I love you." He nodded and tried to smile._

_"And we both love you, good luck." I replied._

_I gave Toby a quick kiss and then exited the truck. I waved to him and he waved back as he answered his phone. I blew him a kiss and then walked inside my house._

Remembering my conversation with Toby last night really helped me get up the nerve to actually go to school. During the short drive to school I continued to distract myself so that I didn't think about the worst things that could happen today.

"Hey, Spence," Aria, Emily, and Hanna greeted me quietly.

"Hi guys, where's Ali?" I asked as I stood with them on the school steps.

"She's not here yet." Emily replied.

"She's not here because she's not coming." Hanna mumbled.

"What do you mean she's not coming? When did you find this out?" Aria interrogated.

"I don't know it for sure, but come on; this wouldn't be the first time that Ali changed plans without telling us. All I'm saying is, I'm not getting my hopes up." Hanna shrugged.

After Hanna gave us her opinion we all stood together in silence, waiting to see if Ali would show up. Emily seemed to be checking the time on her phone every couple of seconds and Aria eventually snatched it from her. I was beginning to agree with Hanna when I saw that classes were supposed to in two minutes when suddenly Alison appeared.

I suddenly felt like I had gone back in time to freshman year. Just like then, Alison stole everyone's attention and was immediately Miss Popular. But what caught me by surprise was that she started apologizing to people that she used to make fun of and gave them hugs. Part of me really wanted to believe that this was real, but something kept me from trusting her apologetic and friendly personality change.

We heard the warning bell and everyone quickly ran inside. Once again it was just like old times as Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and I walked through the halls together. Everyone stood by their lockers and stared at us, Alison and her posse. Alison asked where the guidance counselor's office was and Emily offered to show her. Just as Ali and Emily walked away I heard my name being called to the principal's office.

"Mom!?" I asked in shock as I walked into the principal's office.

"Have a seat, Miss Hastings." Principal Hackett said calmly.

"Mom, what's going on? I thought you weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow?"

"Spencer, I'll give you all the details later but you and I need to leave now." Mom stated in her lawyer tone.

"You want me to leave school before I've even gone to one class?"

"Don't worry, Spencer, you're ahead in most of your classes. Missing one day won't do you any harm, and under the circumstances I think it is best that you leave now with your mother." Principal Hackett assured me.

"What do you mean, under the circumstances? Would someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked with a little desperation in my voice. Thanks to be pregnant my emotions were a lot stronger and not so easy to hide.

"Spencer, I'm leaving your father, and I want you to come with me. He's at the office right now, so we are going home to get some things and then we'll be staying at nearby hotel." Mom told me not sounding like a lawyer anymore. Instead she sounded like a mother concerned about her child.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey everyone and Happy Holidays! So here is the awaited chapter entirely from Toby's POV. I've been wanting to do this for awhile but it has just never worked before. Let me know what you guys think and I might do more Toby chapters in future. Also there is a Toby quote from the 100th episode. If you can find it let me know and I'll send a sneak peek of chapter 24 and maybe even some details about where things are headed. So read and review and once again, Happy Holidays!

* * *

I was sitting at my desk working on some sketches for a crib when I got a text from Spencer. She asked me to pick her up and said that she needed to talk. I got in my truck as quick as I could to meet her, but I didn't recognize the address she gave and that worried me.

When I got to the place it was one of the nicer hotels in town, nothing like the motel that Spencer and I had stayed at the night before our first kiss. I saw Spencer sitting outside on the steps and walked over to her.

"Toby, I am so glad to see you." She said with relief when she saw me.

"Hey, I don't know what's going on, but I'm here for you okay." I assured her as I wrapped my arms around her and walked her over to the truck.

"Thank you for coming to get me." She said once she was seated in the passenger's seat.

"I don't mind. But I do mind that something is bothering you. And don't even try to deny it, Spence." I tell her as I start up the truck.

"I'll explain everything but first I need coffee. And I should probably eat something too, unless you want to deal with 'Low Blood-Sugar Spencer.'"

"Okay, how about the Apple Rose Grille?" I suggested. "And how come you're warning me about 'Low Blood-Sugar Spencer?' Didn't you have lunch at school?"

"I didn't eat lunch because my mom took me out before I even went to my first class. And I didn't have breakfast either because I was feeling nauseous. Morning sickness, breakfast, and nerves about Alison's first day back at school wouldn't have been a pretty combination."

"Well, let's get you and the baby some food then."

A few minutes later we arrived at the Grille and sat at the counter by the window. We were having a conversation about something random, because whatever was bothering Spencer was something she didn't want to talk about in public, when Hanna Marin walked in.

"Spencer, I have been looking all over for you." Hanna said as she took the seat next to Spencer. "Oh, Toby, sorry I didn't see you there. Are you guys on another date or something?"

"Hey, Hanna, its fine and we're not on a date. We were just talking and Spencer needed something to eat." I shrugged.

"Okay good, because I would feel really bad if I interrupted a date or something between you guys." Hanna sighed in relief but I couldn't help but notice that she didn't sound like herself.

"Hanna, what's going on? You're looking around like you're waiting for someone to jump out and scare you. And why have you been looking for me?" Spencer asked her.

"Nothing's going on, Spencer, I'm fine." Hanna replied sounding like she was trying to convince herself. "And I've been looking for you because you texted and asked me to give you your homework. You know I'm actually surprised that you trusted me with that task."

"You were the first person I thought of, Han." Spencer smiled as the two shared a hug. "Now, where's my homework?"

"It's at my house." Hanna replied.

"Hanna, that doesn't make sense. Why would you be looking for me to give me my homework if you don't even have it with you?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I went to your house after school and no one was home. Then I went to the Brew and something happened so I just went home. And I left your stuff there because I didn't want to drag it around while I searched all of Rosewood looking for you."

"Why didn't you just call me?" Spencer continued to question.

"Spencer, would you please stop asking so many questions? Just stop by my house later to pick up your homework and I'll explain why I'm acting weird." Hanna stated. "And maybe while you're at my place you can talk to my mom. Trust me, we both understand and we'll be there if you and your mom need anything."

"Thanks, Han, I don't know if I'll tell your mom, but I do know that you guys understand." Spencer replied trying to smile. "And I'll come over later, but Toby and I need to talk about some stuff first."

"Sure, I'll be home so come over whenever." Hanna said as she stood up. "Bye, Toby."

"Bye, Hanna." I replied and then she walked out. "So, what do you think is bothering Hanna?"

"I don't know, but she's acting like she did when Wilden missing right before he was murdered. She was constantly looking over her shoulder and checking the news." Spencer replied just as a waiter come over with our food.

"You don't think it's starting up again do you?" I asked once the waiter was gone.

"I don't think so. Hanna would have told us and she wouldn't be the only one getting them. But there's no denying that something is bothering her."

"Well, hopefully she'll explain when you get your homework from her later." I pointed out. "And by the way, what she talking about when she said that she and her mom understand? And when you told her that she was the first person you thought of?"

"I don't want to say anything here. But it has to do with why my mom took me out of school today and why I had you pick me up at a hotel." She replied quietly after making sure that no one could hear us.

"How about we finish eating and then drive up to the overlook? That way it's just you and me, and we won't have to worry about someone interrupting us?" I suggested.

"That sounds good." She nodded and once again tried to smile.

* * *

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Spencer asked quietly as we sat down.

"I remember all right. It was the night you told me you were pregnant, and the night that I became the luckiest man on Earth." I said smiling with pride as I put my arm around Spencer's waist.

"I can't tell you how scared I was. I had no idea how I was going to tell you or how you were going to react. Plus with** A** finding out, within hours of finding out myself, was overwhelming to say the least."

"I'm sure it was overwhelming, but you never have to be scared of how I'll react to something. I'll admit that I definitely wasn't expecting you to tell me that you were pregnant, but once it sunk in I think I fell in love with you even more."

"Is that even possible?" She teased before getting serious and to the point. "Toby, I know that you love me. You tell me all the time, but please promise me right now that you will never leave me or our baby."

"I promise, Spencer. I promise I will never leave you or our baby." I told her saying every word with sincerity.

"No matter I do in the future or what I've done in the past?" She questioned and I could hear the desperation in her voice and see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Spencer, I will never leave you, no matter what. Okay? You're never alone, not even for a second." I stated gently, leaving no room for doubt, and she nodded. "Now, tell me what's going on, Spence. Why do you need me to reassure you that I'm not going anywhere?"

"This morning I was with girls on my way to class when I got called to the principal's office. My mom was there and she told me that we had to leave. She's leaving my dad, Toby."

"I'm sorry, Spence. I know it's a stupid question, but are you okay?"

"Not really, I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, it hasn't sunk in yet you know." She replied quietly as she leaned against my shoulder.

"Does this have to do with Mrs. DiLaurentis?" I asked cautiously.

"That's only one of many reasons. Toby, my parents have been married for over twenty years, and my dad has been keeping secrets from her since before they said 'I do.' I know their marriage isn't perfect but I never thought it would come to this. I always thought that even if they didn't love each other they would still stay together, to keep up the perfect family appearance."

"So, you and your mom are staying at the hotel I picked you up at?"

"Yeah, I went to the house and grabbed what I needed while my mom explained. Melissa went to the spa but my mom didn't. She worked with an investigator and found out that my dad and Melissa lied about where they were the night Mrs. DiLaurentis died. I guess that founding out that lie was the last straw. I don't like what's happening, but at the end of the day, I can't find it in me to blame her for leaving."

I didn't know what else to say so I stayed silent and held her close. My parents obviously aren't together but divorce wasn't what separated them so I have no idea how comfort Spencer.

"Toby, that's the reason why I needed to hear that you'll never leave me. I know that I keep secrets and I know that I lie to you but I don't want to. I never want to, but sometimes…"

"You just need to." I finish for her. "Spence, I'm not going to leave, especially not for that reason. I might not like it when you keep secrets or lie to me, but I can't get mad at you for that. We both know that I did more than my fair share of lying and keeping secrets when I worked with Mona."

"Thank you, Toby, for being crazy enough to put up with me and for loving me as much as you do." Spencer said as she looked up with me tears in her eyes.

"I'll always love you, Spence." I told her as I lean in towards a kiss. "And I want to thank you, Spencer, for loving me as much as you do and for giving me so many things I never thought I'd have."

"Like what?"

"You gave me a chance to show someone the real me when you showed up on my porch. You gave me your friendship and your love. Because of you, your friends gave me a chance and now I know what it's like to have a family and people that care about you. And last but definitely not least, you've made me a father by having our baby. I love you so much."

"I wanted to say that first." She said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Hanna asked as she opened her door.

Spencer and I spent another twenty minutes at the overlook and then decided to go over to Hanna's.

"We came to get my homework and you told us to drop by anytime." Spencer reminded her.

"Right, I totally forgot." Hanna sighed and it looked like she was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Hanna, how could you have forgotten? It's only been…" Spencer started to ask but stopped when she heard a noise in Hanna's kitchen.

"Are we interrupting something, Hanna?" I asked.

"No, come on in. I was planning on explaining, but now you can see for yourself." She said as she stepped aside and let Spencer and I in.

"Hanna, don't you keep any drinks in your house besides mineral water?" A man's voice called out that was familiar.

"Caleb?" Both Spencer and I asked in surprise at the same time.

"Hey guys." Caleb replied casually as if he had never left.

"Hanna, can I have a word with you, in private." Spencer stated as she grabbed Hanna's arm.

The girls went upstairs and so it was just Caleb and I in the kitchen.

"Finally, I found some soda. You want one, man?" Caleb asked as he grabbed two cans of soda.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged and he handed me the other can. "So, are you here to stay?"

"Yeah, I am." He nodded.

"Glad to hear it. Things haven't been the same without you." I told him and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Trust me; it's good to be back." Caleb replied also smiling and then we gave each other a 'guy' hug.

"When did you get back?" I asked as we sat down on the Marin's patio chairs.

"Uh, this afternoon and I bumped into Hanna at The Brew. To be honest I was surprised I didn't bump into you first. Anyway, I tried talking to her and she didn't want to hear it so I sat on her front steps until she came home."

"You and I probably would have crossed paths but I was with Spencer all afternoon. So, did Hanna finally listen when she got home and found you waiting for her?"

"Nope, it probably took a good half hour to convince her to let me in the house. And when I eventually did get a chance to explain I only got to give her the short version. But I'd say that's good enough for now; after all I was raiding her kitchen when you got here so I think that's a good sign."

"Yeah, I would say so." I agreed chuckling a bit.

"Enough about me, how's married life treating you?" Caleb teased.

"Married life? Caleb, you've been gone a while but not that long. And besides how could Spencer and I get married without you?"

"What do I have to with you and Spencer tying the knot?" He asked not getting it.

"Well, who would be the best man? There is no way that I would ever ask Ezra Fitz."

"I see your point. Not only would that be awkward and just weird, but I think that would make it obvious that he's dating Aria." He agreed and we both laughed some. "But seriously, how are things between you and Spencer?"

"Things are good. But I wouldn't exactly say we're a married couple. And I don't think we will be anytime soon."

"Why not? And I know that I'm going to risk sounding like Hanna when I say this but, you two are seriously perfect for each other."

"Yeah, that did sound like Hanna." I laughed and Caleb swatted me with a pillow.

"Come on, Toby, we both know that you and Spencer have something special and that you're going to be together for a long time. And the fact that you're going to have a kid together only makes it more official. Knowing you as well as I do, I'd say you already have a ring and you're just waiting for the right time to pop the question." He said with a smug grin.

"Pop what question?" Hanna asked as she and Spencer appeared in the patio doorway.

"Yeah, what are you two talking about?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Nothing, but is that a new necklace, Hanna?" Caleb replied trying to change the subject.

"Yes, actually it is. And nice try, but you're not changing the subject that easily." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Wow, have you been spending a lot of time with Spencer lately? Because today you're acting as stubborn as she is." Caleb commented and I was glad he was distracting them.

"Excuse me? Caleb, I'm pregnant in case you forgot. So a word of advice, don't get on my bad side. Got it?" Spencer threatened but I could tell she was playing and was probably enjoying it.

"I got it, Spence." He nodded.

"You ought to see your face, Caleb." Hanna pointed out as she started cracking up.

"Yeah well, Spencer and Toby should have seen their faces when they say me in your kitchen." Caleb shot back.

We all eventually started cracking up and it felt like old times. Even though there were things that we still didn't understand, being with Spencer, Hanna, and Caleb like this made me think that it was possible for us to finally start living normal lives. A was gone so there was no one to threaten the girls and the police would solve the murders so there was nothing for us to do except move forward. For the first time since Spencer told me I that A was gone I really felt like things were finally over.

The laughter stopped when both Spencer and Hanna got a text at the same time. They read the text and suddenly looked like they had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong, Spence? Who's the text from?" I asked in concern as well as curiosity.

"A," Spencer and Hanna replied together.

"That's not funny." I told them as I stood up and grabbed Spencer's phone.

"You're kidding right?" Caleb asked.

"This isn't a joke you morons!" Hanna shouted.

"She's right, why the hell would we joke about this?" Spencer clarified and I could tell she was scared underneath her angry tone.

"The flipping monster is back." I mumbled as I deleted the text and tossed Spencer's phone onto the chair.

"Or maybe it never left." Spencer sighed.

"Welcome to Rosewood, the nicest, happiest, and above all the safest place to live." Caleb said even more sarcastic than Spencer.


	24. Chapter 24

"Spencer!" Hanna shouted at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Spencer, we've been trying to get your attention for like two minutes." Emily told me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just daydreaming I guess." I said trying to sound convincing. "What was it you guys were saying?"

"We were talking about the text that I got at lunch and then you spaced out on us." Ali replied with annoyance. "Spencer, this is not the time to be caught daydreaming. A wants us dead and we will be if we don't figure out who this person is. And we can't do that if we're not in this together and we can't do that if we're all sitting around sleeping."

"Calm down, Ali." Emily sighed.

"Spencer, are you sure you're okay?" Aria asked.

"And don't say that you're fine. We all know that something is bothering you and Aria is subtly trying to get you to tell us what it is." Hanna added.

"I don't know." I replied quietly. "I don't know what think and I don't know how feel."

"About what, Spencer?" Aria said confused.

"My dad. This morning before school I went to the house to get something from my room. I thought my dad was at work but he wasn't so I had to talk to him. I pretty much told him to his face that my mom and I thought he killed Jessica. But that text clearly proved that A killed her and not my dad. So now I want to feel happy that he didn't do it, but I also feel awful for thinking it in the first place."

"Spencer, I think you're right." Emily agreed. "A never left and, while we were worrying about other things, A set up your dad."

"What if A didn't set up your dad?" Ali suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Ali, if A didn't set him up, who would?" Hanna asked folding her arms in front of her.

"What if Mr. Hastings wasn't set up? What if he really did kill my mom? What if he's A?" Ali answered with more questions.

"No, no way, Alison! If you think for one second that my dad is the one that's making our lives hell then you are out of your mind!" I shouted.

"Spencer, you can't let the fact that he's your dad blind you. And maybe if you were actually listening instead of daydreaming about how you feel then you would know why I'm suspecting your dad." Alison shouted back.

"Well then, why don't fill me in, because right now I'm not getting how a conversation about a text has anything to do with my dad. You know, Alison, I'm really starting to question your sanity. Maybe you better admit yourself to Radley before someone else starts to think that you've lost it."

"Is that a threat, Spencer?" Alison asked quietly but she still sounded angry and threatening none the less.

"Okay, shut up!" Hanna shouted louder than all of us in the room combined. "We're not going to get anything done if we sit around being mad at each other and blaming people without cause."

"Hanna's right." I sighed as I sat down and held my head in my hands.

"Thank you," Hanna smiled.

"Hanna is right, but so am I." Ali stated calmly but I could tell that she was still angry that I challenged her. "Earlier we were saying that A might be someone we haven't even thought of yet. We've always suspected Mona or Jenna when it comes to A but it might be someone less obvious. Face it, Spencer, your dad is a pretty good A suspect, he has reasons, and the Hastings' are known for self-preservation and for keeping secrets."

"You think what you want, Ali, but my dad is not A. And I'm not just saying that just because, I can prove it." I told her I crossed my arms.

"How?" Ali asked.

"You like puzzles and riddles, Alison, so answer this one. Why does my dad hate your family? Why become A when you know how to shut people up and get your way with money, that you have plenty of? Why lie and keep secrets that cause your marriage to fail and your wife to leave you when you're known for self-preservation and doing whatever you can to keep your family together and appear perfect?" I questioned as my vision started to blur.

Just as I expected there were no answers. Probably because no one knew how to answer and because nobody except for Hanna knew that my mom had left my dad. The tears in my eyes were threatening to fall so I quickly grabbed my purse and walked out before anyone, especially Alison, saw them.

* * *

"Spencer, is there anything you need?" My mom asked as she appeared in my bedroom doorway.

"No thanks, I don't need anything." I replied as I sat down on my bed.

"Okay then, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She said as she started to leave.

"Mom, wait!" I called out.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"Are you sure…are you sure that there's no chance of you…"

"I'm sorry, Spencer, but I'm not changing my mind. Your father and I are over for good."

"I know it's just that I was stupid and thought that there might be some hope when I saw the two of you talking at the Grille."

My mom sighed and then sat down beside me on my bed.

"Spencer, there's nothing wrong with hoping. I've been hoping for years that your father would change, that he would stop keeping secrets. I still care about him but we're just not right for each other anymore. And your father agrees and he wants what's best for us, that's why he moved out and why he wanted us to move back into the house."

"Mom, he didn't do it." I said barely above a whisper.

"I know he didn't, Spencer. It was one of the things we discussed and I believe him. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm tired of his lies." She sighed before continuing. "Spencer, let me give you a piece of advice, never lie to the people close to you. The best way to have a good relationship with anyone is to be open and to not keep something from them."

"I appreciate that, Mom. And I know what you're saying is true but it scares me because of all the things I've kept from Toby."

"Well, that's all over now, Sweetie, so you don't have to keep anything from him or lie to protect him. Besides even though lying is lying and it shouldn't be done, you have good intentions whereas your father didn't." She said as she put a comforting arm around me.

"I'm scared, Mom. I know that Toby won't leave me or anything but I'm still scared. I see what happened between you and dad because of the lies he's told in the past and I just don't want that to be Toby and me." I admitted quietly.

"Spencer, you have nothing to worry about. Toby is a wonderful young man and you are so blessed to have him. I know that I wasn't supportive when I first realized that there was something between you, but now I couldn't be happier that you're with Toby. You are just as much your father's daughter as you are mine, but you don't have to worry about you and Toby turning into your father and me. You and Toby love each other and you have each other's best interest at heart. You two will face challenges but you'll make it through because you two are inseparable."

"Thanks, Mom." I said with tears in my eyes and gave her a hug. "I know there was a time when things weren't the greatest between us, but you're always there when I really need you. I hope I can be there for my baby the way you're here for me."

"You will be an excellent mother, Spencer. Don't ever doubt that. This baby is lucky to have you and Toby for parents, even if you are young and probably won't have a clue what you're doing." She assured me. "You'll be an even better mom than I am, because I have made more regrettable mistakes than I would like to admit. But despite not always being a number one mom, I love you, Spencer. Don't ever doubt that either. And so does father even if he doesn't show it much."

"I love you too, Mom. And this baby will be lucky to have you as a grandmother." I told her while grabbing a tissue.

"Well, I'm kind of hoping that I can make up for the mistakes I made with you and Melissa through Taylor and your little one." She admitted with a small smile.

"Taylor already loves you and I know that my baby will too." I said also smiling and gave her another hug.

* * *

A few hours later I was brushing my hair after taking a shower and my phone started to ring.

"Hey, Emily, what's up?" I answered.

"Spencer, I need you to come over to my place. And I need you to hurry."

"Yeah sure, I'll come but what's going on?"

"It's Ali."

"Alison? I thought she was with Hanna?"

"I don't have time to answer questions, Spencer. Just get over here and I'll explain."

"Alright I'm coming. See you in a few." I told her and then hung up.

Since I needed to hurry over to Emily's I just put my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my jacket and phone. I told my mom that going over to Emily's and not to wait up since I didn't know how long I'd be.

"Thanks for coming, Spencer. I didn't know if you would, considering what happened this afternoon." Alison greeted me as I walked into Emily's bedroom.

"I'm not happy about this afternoon, Alison. But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave my friends hanging, like some people do. Now, why am I here?" I replied bluntly.

"Someone tried to kill Ali tonight." Emily told me.

"What? Was it A? And how did this happen with Hanna around?" I questioned. "And speaking of Hanna, where is she?"

"I don't know but it doesn't matter." Emily replied and she suddenly seemed annoyed.

"Don't be mad at Hanna, Em. She was only trying to help me." Alison told her.

"She was helping you leave, Ali. And if you want my opinion, she wasn't helping, she was making things worse." Emily stated her thoughts.

"You were trying to leave?" I asked Alison in surprise. "You know, why don't you just start over because I'm lost?"

Alison explained how she planned on leaving town. She wanted to see her dad and get some things from her house. That's when someone tried to kill her, and they might have been successful if Emily didn't show up.

"And neither of you saw who it was?" I asked to make sure.

"No, but it wasn't A. Whoever it was could have killed me but they didn't. Why would A just scare me when they obviously want me dead?" Alison replied.

"It could have been any one of Mona's workers. It could've been Lucas, Melissa, or any number of others." Emily suggested.

"Melissa? What does she have to do with any of this?" I asked.

"She's helping Mona, Spencer. I found out from Paige. I'm sorry." Emily answered with a sympathetic look.

"Seriously? Is my whole family involved in something that we're trying to stop? I know Melissa has been acting the way that she used to but I still can't believe she's helping Mona of all people." I ranted in disbelief.

I always knew that my family was a mess. And with my parents separating I felt like things were falling apart at the seams. But finding out that Melissa was working with Mona felt like total betrayal, like the good relationship we had had recently was just a joke.

"Hey, sorry I took so long." Aria said as she came bursting into the room. "Are you alright, Ali?"

"Yeah, thanks to Em." Alison nodded.

"Do you know who it was?" Aria asked as she gave Alison a hug. It seemed like she had taken over my part of asking all the questions.

"No, it was too dark." Alison told her while shaking her head. "But I don't think it was A, because if it was I'd be dead instead of sitting here."

"Where's Hanna?" Aria again asked.

"I didn't bother to call her since she was the reason Ali was alone." Emily stated bluntly.

"Em, don't blame Hanna. What happened tonight is only further proof that I need to leave." Alison insisted just as her phone beeped with a new text.

"Ali, what is it?" I asked her when her face went blank after reading the text.

I took the phone from her and showed it to Emily and Aria.

See how easy it is for me to kill you? If you leave Rosewood, I will. -A

"Well, that answers the question of who did it." I commented as I gave Alison her phone back.

"But why? Why not just kill me?" Alison questioned.

"To prove a point. A wants you, and all of us, to know that you're right where they want you. You can't run anymore, Ali. None of us can, because once again A is in control and they want us to know that." I told her.

"We should have just told the police the truth when we had the chance." Emily mumbled.

"Yeah, we should have but we didn't." I sighed.

* * *

I left Emily's and went back home. As I was walking through the backyard I heard some rustling in the bushes. I looked around but didn't see anything. I took one last look and then headed for the house when I bumped into something and nearly screamed.

"Something wrong, Spence?" Melissa asked.

"No, I'm fine. You just startled me a little, since I didn't know you were home." I told her trying to convince both of us that I hadn't been scared.

"I got here about an hour ago but Mom said you were out."

"Are you going to be staying?"

"Yeah, Dad is staying at my place in Philly and I wanted to give him some space."

"Melissa, I don't know what happened between us, but please be honest with me. How do feel about what's going on between Mom and Dad?" I asked her hoping that she would tell me what she really thought.

"I didn't come here just to give Dad space. I want to try and talk some sense into Mom." She replied.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I don't know. But tomorrow we're going to lunch at the club so maybe I could say something there. I just want her to realize that she's making a mistake." She sighed.

"Listen to yourself, Melissa! You think that Mom's making a mistake by leaving Dad, but you got into a fight with Wren and took off with your daughter to London. You told everyone that it was just a misunderstanding but you still haven't had contact with him since then."

"That's different, Spencer. What's going on between Wren and I isn't even close to similar. I just don't want Mom to leave Dad over something that was my fault and not his." She said defensively.

"Melissa, it's not your fault that Mom has finally gotten fed up with Dad's lies." I assured her though I didn't know why.

"No, it's not, when you put it that way. But you'd feel a little guilty too if you knew some of the things that I know." She told me looking like she had said too much.

"What don't I know, Melissa?"

"It's getting late, Spencer. You wouldn't want to be tired in the morning and be late for school." And with that Melissa went back inside the barn.

* * *

Hope everyone had a great holiday and good luck with your resolutions (I've already broken a few of mine) Also hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did then please review! Next chapter Spencer and Toby talk about an important decision and there's a pretty fluffy ending. So again please leave a review and Happy PLL watching!


	25. Chapter 25

"Hello, Spencer." My mom greeted me as I walk through the back door and into the kitchen. "How was school?"

"Hi, Mom, it was good. How was your day?"

"Alright, I guess." She shrugged.

"Do you want me to help with dinner?" I asked her.

"No thanks, I think I can manage. Why don't you go upstairs? There's someone waiting for you." She said with a smirk like she was hiding something.

"There is?"

"Yes, there is, but I'm not going to tell you who it is." She told me with a little bit of a smug look on her face. "Go on upstairs, and dinner will be ready in half an hour."

I did as she suggested and went upstairs. Normally it wouldn't be strange to come home and find one of the girls in my room but today they were all busy. Emily was working at the Brew, Hanna was with Caleb, I wasn't speaking to Ali unless I absolutely had to, and I don't know what Aria is up to. But it's important whatever it is because Aria asked me if I could help Ezra. Now that A is back she's paranoid and wanted Ezra to get rid of all his research for his book.

"Hey! You're back early!" I shouted in excitement upon seeing who it was.

"I guess I just missed you too much." Toby said smiling as he got off the rocking chair and gave me a hug.

Toby had a two-day job in Harrisburg. To save on gas money he decided to stay there for two nights and come home tomorrow.

"I missed you too." I said as I pulled away just enough to give him a kiss. "But what about the job, I thought you weren't going to be finished until tomorrow?"

"It was easy than I thought. I also had a really good reason to finish quickly and come home."

"And what reason would that be?"

"Do you really have to ask, Spence?" He laughed. "I wanted to come home and see you of course. And I also have something important I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" I asked a little nervously.

"Don't worry, Spence, it's not bad news. And I'll tell you all about but after dinner okay?"

"You're staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, I came over to see you but you were out. So your mom said I could wait up here and she also invited me to stay." He explained.

"Well, hopefully this dinner won't be as awkward and nerve-wracking as the last one." I sighed referring to the dinner with my dad the day that I found the rat in the shed.

"I can pretty much guarantee that this dinner will be much better. It's just going to be you, me, and your mom and for some reason your mom likes me."

"Of course she likes you. And so do my dad and Melissa, they just have a bad way of showing things. Trust me, I know it may not seem like they like you, but I know what I'm talking about when it comes to showing feelings in this screwed up family."

"I know your family is a mess right now, Spence, but they care about you." Toby assured me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"They do, and maybe if I had listened to their warnings I wouldn't be in the mess I am now." I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad always warned me to stay away from the DiLaurentis' but I never listened. I wanted to know what he was hiding. But maybe he was trying to hide things just as much as he was trying to keep me safe. I've always known that Alison was…"

"Alison?" He stated.

"Yeah, I guess that's the only way to describe her accurately. And I've always thought that the only bad thing about Jessica was that she had an affair with my dad. But with everything that happened lately, the police figuring out who really was buried under the gazebo and Aria volunteering at Radley to get information, it looks like Jessica might have been worse than Alison. Sometimes I wish I could tell Alison that I can't help her anymore but then something happens and I remember that my chance to get out of this passed a long time ago."

"You're right; we're all stuck in this together. But that's what makes us stronger right? This time we don't have to hide anything from each other which means that I'll be here for you every second. And so will the others because they will never let anyone, not even A, hurt someone close to them."

"Spencer, Toby, dinner is ready." My mom shouted to us from downstairs.

"We're coming." I told her and then turned to Toby. "I love you, Toby Cavanaugh. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you too, Spence, so much." He smiled giving me a quick kiss. "And for the record you're the best thing that ever happened to me too."

I smiled at him and then wrapped my arms around him as we headed downstairs together.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are so sweet together?" My mom teased as we sat down at the counter.

"Yeah, Hanna says it all the time." I laughed.

"Only she has a different phrase for it, nauseatingly adorable." Toby added.

"That sounds like something Hanna would say." She laughed as she passed plates filled with food to us.

"Dinner looks delicious, Mrs. Hastings, thanks for inviting me." Toby complimented.

"Thank you, Toby, and you're welcome to share dinner with us anytime." She told him with a smile.

The next few minutes were silent with an occasional comment while we concentrated on the food. My mom didn't cook that often but her food was amazing when she did. Once most of the food was eaten we began to have more conversation. It was really enjoyable to have a meal with Toby and my mom and it was definitely an improvement compared to the meal we had with my dad not too long ago.

After dessert my mom excused herself saying that even though she enjoyed spending time with us that her cases weren't going to solve themselves. So Toby and I cleaned the dishes together and then sat in front of the fireplace.

"So, do you remember earlier when I said I had something important that I wanted to talk to you about?" Toby asked breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah, I remember." I nodded.

"The place I was working at in Harrisburg wasn't too far from the police academy there. In fact I drove past it multiple times a day, and I guess it got me thinking."

"Thinking what?" I asked cautiously.

"I want to enroll in the police academy." He stated firmly without any doubts.

I had not been expecting that and all I could do was sit there and stare at him in surprise.

"Spencer, please say something. I know I should have talked to you before I signed up but…"

"You already enrolled? I thought you were just thinking about it." I interrupted.

"I did enroll and I'm sorry for not talking to you about it first, but it feels right."

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Because I'm tired of sitting around and watching the people I love, go around unprotected in this town." He sighed. "We both know that the cops in this town are either dirty or just don't do their job. Wouldn't it be a nice change to have somebody who actually cared and could do some good?"

"Toby, you can't become a police officer. What if you get hurt or…" I tried to argue.

"I'm not going to get hurt, Spencer. I'll probably just be a rookie who sits around doing paper work. But who knows, I might be able to get some useful information without you and the girls sneaking around to get it." He said trying to lighten the mood and help me see the positives to this. "And with a baby on the way it wouldn't hurt to have a steady job and income instead of constantly going to different places for days at a time and being paid different amounts for every job."

"You really have thought about this a lot haven't you?" I whispered and Toby nodded. "I will admit it would be nice for you to have a steady job in Rosewood. I miss you a lot when you go out of town on a job."

"And I miss you too, Spence. But with a job in Rosewood we'll hardly have to worry about missing each other." He told me trying to convince me that there were good points to this.

"Toby, what are you talking about? I'm still going to be worried about you constantly. Being a police officer in general has dangers but have you forgotten about Garret and Wilden? I don't want you to be next on the list of murdered police officers." I said with tears forming in my eyes at just the thought of something happening to Toby.

"Spencer, nothing is going to happen to me." Toby stated slowly to make sure I understood that he meant it. "There was a reason that Garret and Wilden were killed. It's because both of them were dirty cops and they were probably involved with A. I'm not like either of them, so don't worry yourself about me ending up like them."

"I know you're not like them but sometimes the good guy gets hurt too." I said to him as my phone started to ring. "It's Emily. Do you mind if I answer this?"

"No, go ahead. I told Caleb I'd give him a call tonight so I'll go do that while you talk to Em." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and then heading upstairs.

"Hey, Em." I answered.

_"Spence, can you come over to Hanna's? Ali has something to tell all of us."_

"What happened this time?" I asked sarcastically.

_"I don't know. She just asked me to get you and Aria over here."_

"Tell Alison I'll get there when I can. Toby's here and we were kind of in the middle of something." I sighed with annoyance.

I was getting tired of Alison. Every time something happened she got all of us together to discuss it. I think that she's just paranoid because the detectives have been asking a lot of questions. Whatever her reason she gets us together it's always inconvenient and usually at night.

_"Oh no, I'm not interrupting anything, uh, private am I?"_

"No, Em, we were just talking." I assured her and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

_"Well, then you better be glad it's me on the phone and not Hanna or Ali because you know they would have come right out and asked if you and Toby were doing it."_

"Trust me, I'm glad I said that to you and not to them because they wouldn't have believed that we were just talking."

_"That's Hanna and Ali for you. Well, I still have to call Aria so I'll let you go. And I'm sorry for interrupting."_

"Don't worry about it, Em. And I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"Okay, I'll see you soon then. Bye, Spence."_

"Bye, Em." I said and then hung up.

I really didn't want to leave for Hanna's right now, not when Toby and I were talking about something this important. But maybe it would do us both some good to take a break from the subject. I wanted to support Toby, especially after all the support he's given me, but honestly didn't know how to respond to this. But I did know that I didn't want to say anything that I would regret. So maybe if I went away and then came to the subject I would understand Toby's perspective better.

"Hey, are you finished talking to Em?" Toby asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, but she wants me to come over to Hanna's."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. She just said that Alison has something to tell all of us." I shrugged.

"Do you want me to drive you over to Hanna's? It might give us a chance to talk a little bit more." He offered.

"I should probably drive myself, who knows how long this will take. And I do want to talk about this more, but I need more time to think about it because this is big and it happened so suddenly. I and I really do want to understand why you want this."

"Okay, I understand. I've thought about this for days and I dropped it on you all at once. Take all the time you need." He said trying to seem okay, but I could tell that he was a little disappointed that I wasn't as enthusiastic as he was.

"I don't want to, but I should probably go. Alison won't be happy if I keep her waiting too long." I said as I grabbed my phone and purse.

"I guess I'll head back to my place. Call me later if you need anything." Toby said as we walked to the driveway.

"I will." I nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later then. Love you, Spence." He said and then walked towards his truck which I had failed to see earlier.

"Hey, Toby!" I called out.

"Yeah, Spence?" He asked as he turned around.

"I love you too." I said and I could see him smile even though it was dark and he was standing several feet away.

With a smile still on his face, Toby walked back over to me and gave me kiss and of course I kissed him back.

"I love you so much." He said placing a hand on my side that was steadily growing. "Good luck with Alison."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I walked up the stairs and opened the door with the key I still had. I really hoped that he wasn't asleep or thought that I was someone trying to break in. After talking to the girls at Hanna's I shuddered at the thought of someone breaking in. I couldn't believe that Alison had done what she did. That's why I came here. Tonight made me realize some things and I there was something important that I needed to say.

"Toby," I called out loud enough to hear but quiet enough that I wouldn't wake him if he was asleep.

"Spencer, is that you?" He asked as he came out of his bedroom and turned on the light.

"Yeah, it's me. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I was in bed but not asleep yet. But I wouldn't have minded if you had because there's obviously a good reason that you're here."

"I came over because I wanted to talk to you and apologize for earlier." I told him as I sat on the couch.

"Why do you think you need to apologize?" Toby asked in confusion as he sat down next to me.

"Because I realized why you want to become a police officer, and I'm sorry for not understanding sooner and being more supportive."

"Don't worry about it, Spencer. It was a lot to take in and I don't blame you for being more concerned than supportive. Being logical, thinking things through, looking at things from every possibility is who you are. And I'm glad you care enough to worry, some people wouldn't give a second thought about someone's safety."

"So in other words you're saying that you know who I am and that I never have to say 'I'm sorry?'"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." He replied with a smile. "But I am curious about what made you realize my reason for wanting this."

"It was what Alison told us when I got to Hanna's. It's a long story." I sighed.

"When Alison is involved it usually is." He mumbled. "How about you tell me what happened while I make us a little pre-midnight snack and coffee."

"That sounds nice, but how about some hot chocolate instead?" I suggested. "I've already filled my caffeine quota for the day and I will never understand the point of decaf."

"Hot chocolate it is. Any other special requests or are you okay with grilled chocolate sandwiches?" He offered as he took a frying pan out of a cabinet.

"Grilled chocolate sandwiches are more than okay, especially since this baby seems to have enhanced my sweet tooth." I informed him. "So, I guess I should start telling my story since you're being so nice to me by making my favorite snack ever."

"You only have to tell me if you're ready to."

"I might as well get it over with." I sighed. "Someone broke into the Marin's house."

"What? Is everyone okay? Was anything stolen?"

"Nothing was stolen and everyone's fine. Mrs. Marin and Alison were just a little scared and Hanna was out with Caleb. The police think it was the person who kidnapped Alison."

"Has A taken credit for it yet?" Toby asked as he forcefully slammed the fridge shut.

"I know it's hard to believe but A wasn't responsible for this. Alison was behind it."

"Well, considering things she's done in the past that doesn't exactly surprise me." He mumbled and I could tell he was probably thinking about The Jenna Thing.

"I feel like a big idiot. I thought she had changed but I think she's only gotten worse. The only thing she cares about is covering her own butt and she'll chuck anybody under the bus to do it." I ranted.

"You're not an idiot, Spencer. You're the smartest person in Rosewood and probably the whole state. Alison is just the master of manipulation and lying." Toby reassured me.

"If I'm so smart then how come I'm in the middle of this mess? How come I can't figure out who is behind the threats and blackmail? Right now I just feel so confused and powerless and I hate it."

"I know how you feel, Spence. Trust me; I know exactly how you feel."

"I know you do, Tobes. And that's what made me realize that you becoming a police officer can do some good. The whole reason Alison hired Noel to break in was so Tanner and Holbrook would stop questioning her about something that never happened. We need someone over in that police station that will do their job and won't fall for Alison's crap. This might be what helps us beat A."

"So you're okay with this now? Are you sure, Spencer, because…"

"I'm positive and I'm so sorry for doubting you earlier." I interrupted him. "Toby, I am so sure about this that I say go for it, study hard, and graduate early. I still have concerns but I want this to be over and I want our baby to be safe."

"I want our baby to be safe too, more than anything. And I want you to be safe as well, Spence." He said as he sat down next to me with the grilled chocolate sandwiches and cocoa.

"Wow, these are really good, Tobes." I told him after taking a bite.

"I'm glad you like them. And I'm glad you understand why I want to be a police officer. I was going to do it anyway but it means a lot to have you supporting me. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I know where I'd be and it's not a pretty sight." I mumbled. "Even if I don't understand I'll always be here for you, Toby. That's one promise that I won't ever break."

"I promise you the same thing, Spencer. And I won't ever break it either."

"Here's to Officer Toby Cavanaugh, the best police officer in the history of Rosewood." I said holding up my mug of hot chocolate like I was toasting at a party.

"And to the most amazing and supportive person in his life." Toby added and I couldn't help blush at his comment.

We clinked our mugs together and forgot about Alison and A. Instead of worrying we just had a good time being together the rest of the night while drinking our cocoa and eating grilled chocolate sandwiches.

* * *

So that was chapter 25, I hope you enjoyed it. Hope it was fluffy enough for you guys since Toby wasn't in the previous chapter. This chapter was difficult to write but I think it's one of my favorites. Next chapter is Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb hanging out again. And it is fun as well as serious. Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, and enjoy tonight's episode!


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey, Spencer, wait up!" Hanna called after me as I headed for my car after school.

"What is it, Han?" I asked as I leaned against my car.

"Could I hang out at your place for a little while? I can't go home because if I have to spend another minute with Ali I'm going to jump off the nearest bridge."

"Of course you can come over. Right now I'm on my way to meet Toby because I have a doctor's appointment but you can go ahead over and make yourself at home."

"Is this an appointment to check on Little Charlotte?" Hanna asked quietly so no one could overhear.

"Hanna, it might not be Little Charlotte. I might be having a boy which would make the baby Little Jason." I pointed out which got me an annoyed glare. "But yes, it is an appointment to check on me and the baby."

"Well, then I'll let you get going. I wouldn't want to be held responsible for ruining your perfect streak of being on time for everything. And thanks for letting me hide out at your place."

"You don't need to thank me. Just make sure you don't rearrange my closet."

"I swear, on my new Gucci belt, that I won't rearrange your closet." Hanna stated trying to be serious as she gave me a hug. "Hey, is that Noel?"

"Yeah, I think so. But, Hanna, I wouldn't go over there if I were you."

"Why not? The pigheaded jerk let Ali convince him to break into my house. I'm going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind." Hanna ranted.

"Hanna, I can understand that you're upset and angry, but don't do anything that could come back to haunt us later. Ali is doing enough of that herself. I need to get going, but please promise me that you won't do anything rash or stupid."

"Go get your boyfriend and go to your appointment, Spence. I won't do anything to Noel and I'll be at your place when you and Toby are finished." Hanna said a little more calmly.

"Okay, I'll see you in about two hours probably and Toby and I will get some pizza or something for dinner. Maybe even call Caleb and see if he's in the mood for company and we can make a night of it together." I suggested.

"That sounds nice; I'll definitely get Caleb to come over. See you later, Spence."

"Bye, Hanna." I said and we hugged then got in our cars.

* * *

"Finally, you guys are here!" Hanna shouted as Toby and I walked through the back door. "I have something really, really important to show guys."

"What is it?" I asked her becoming instantly worried.

"It's upstairs and I'll show it to you guys and explain, but first I want to know about your doctor's appointment." Hanna said excitedly.

"Everything is coming along just fine." I told her as I placed a hand over my stomach and Toby placed his hand over mine.

"So, you're okay and Little Charlotte or Little Jason is too?"

"Yes, we're as great as can be." I nodded.

"Okay, now that I know that mommy and baby are okay I can show you what I found at school after you left." She sighed and then started running up the stairs.

"Hanna, you didn't confront Noel did you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Did I confront him? No. Did I take something from his gym locker? Yes."

"What did you take?"

"Hey guys." Caleb waved from his place at my desk.

"Hey, Caleb, what brings you here?" Toby asked him as they gave each other a 'guy' hug.

"I'm not sure. Hanna just asked me to come over but refused to say anything until you two guys got here." Caleb shrugged in response.

"Well, we're here so tell us what you found." I stated as I sat down on my bed.

"Okay so, I got in my car and then I realized I left my jacket in my locker. And I just had to go back for it because it was the denim one with the…"

"Get to the point, Hanna, because if you're just going to talk about your jacket then I'm going to spontaneously combust." Caleb complained.

"Fine, I went back to get my jacket and I passed Noel who was sitting in his car…"

"Hanna, I thought you said you weren't going to go near him." I interrupted.

"It wasn't my fault that he was illegally parked right in front of the building." Hanna shouted defensively. "Anyway, while I was walking passed I heard him talking on the phone because his window was slightly cracked. But he wasn't on the phone; he was listening to some recording of Ali talking to Shana."

"Where would he get something like that?" Toby asked her.

"I don't know. But I doubt that Ali gave it to him or even knows that he has it." Hanna shrugged.

"So what did you steal from his locker?" I asked curiously.

"I picked the lock and stole his extra car keys. I followed him around town for like twenty minutes and the parked outside the Grille and went inside. I opened up his trunk and found a bunch of pictures. Almost all of them were taken while Ali was 'kidnapped' and I also found the recording he was listening to."

"Why would he have all that if he's supposedly helping Alison? And why hasn't he given it to the cops?" Toby asked trying to understand what Noel was thinking.

"They're his insurance policy." I said more to myself than to anyone in particular. "He knows that Alison will toss him to the curb once she doesn't need him anymore. He's making sure that she can't turn on him or pin anything on him like she did to Toby with The Jenna Thing. We might not trust him, but he is one smart son of a gun."

"Holy crap, he is smart. Why the hell didn't we think to do that?" Hanna said as she smacked her forehead.

"Because we were idiots and we allowed ourselves believe that Alison was a victim of A and had really changed." I said with anger towards myself. "But it's not too late. We can copy what Noel has and then give it back so he won't suspect anything. Alison still hasn't learned that we're not her dolls and she's always one step ahead of us, this could be what helps us break away from her."

"Wait, you think we should forget Ali and leave her to fend for herself?" Hanna asked with a lot of concern and hesitation in her voice.

"Not right away, we need to wait for the right time. But we should ready to pull the plug because who knows what's she going to do next to keep up the fact story she told Tanner and Holbrook." I stated. "Are you guys in?"

"Hell yeah! I was willing to give Alison the benefit of the doubt but after she broke into my house those feelings went out the window." Hanna agreed. "I mean do we seriously have to remind her that she wasn't actually kidnapped!?"

"You can count me in." Toby said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Do you even have to ask? Like I'm going to let the three of you go off against Alison by yourselves? I haven't know Alison long but I already hate her as much as Mona, if we can take her down I'm all for it." Caleb stated.

"Okay, so we agree, but what do we do now?" Hanna asked.

"I think this is still some sort of game to Alison. So we have to wait for her to make her move before we make ours." I suggested.

"Well, I smell pizza. So how about while we wait for Alison to make her move we make a move and devour that pizza." Caleb said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"I second that move." I agreed as I followed Caleb. "I'm sorry, Hanna, but I think I have proof that I'm having a boy."

"And what makes you think that?" Hanna questioned sarcastically.

"This baby is making me really hungry all the time, and I could probably end up eating more of that pizza downstairs than Caleb."

"Are you challenging me, Hastings? Because if you are then I only have three words to say. It is on!" Caleb taunted with every bit of cockiness in him.

"That is not proof that you're having a boy. A girl can have an appetite too." Hanna argued as she grabbed plates for everyone.

"So when can you guys officially find out if Hanna's right?" Caleb asked as he grabbed two large slices.

"If? Caleb Rivers, are you doubting me?" Hanna shouted at him and looked like she was about to throw her glass of soda at him.

"I don't doubt you, Hanna. But you're not the one who's pregnant so what you think might not be accurate." Caleb tried to smooth things over but all Hanna did was glare. "Wait, you are the one who's not pregnant right?"

"You know I should be mean and scare you a little." Hanna threatened. "But no, I'm not pregnant and I don't plan to be for a long time. I know that I'm nowhere near ready for something like that and you aren't either."

"And you think we are?" Toby asked her jokingly as he poured a drink for me and himself.

"Probably not, but you guys are still going to make great parents. I mean I can totally see Toby being great with kids and Spencer's smart and will have some idea of what to do. Plus she did kind of raise herself because her parents were never around, and that was because they suck." Hanna shrugged and then continued eating.

"Hello everyone." My mom said as she walked in the room and there was no way that she hadn't heard Hanna.

"Hi, Mom, how was work?" I asked and I barely managed to keep my laughter aside.

But Caleb and Toby were less successful. Caleb was faking a coughing fit and Toby whole body was shacking and he hid his face in my shoulder. Hanna on the other had looked like she wanted to disappear and smack Caleb at the same time.

"It was alright. How was your doctor's appointment?" She asked and by the way she was looking at us she probably thought we had all lost it.

"Good, uh great actually, everything's fine and, um the way it should be and, uh just great." I replied stumbling over the words as I kept trying not to laugh.

"That's good to hear. Well, I'm pretty tired so I'm probably just going to shower and go to bed early. Have fun, but not too much fun." She said and then headed towards the stairs. "Oh, and, Hanna."

"Yes, Mrs. Hastings?" Hanna asked and the fear in her voice was very obvious.

"I just want you to remember that nobody's perfect and to let you know that it looks like you locked your keys in your car." She replied and then went upstairs.

As soon as we were sure my mom was out of hearing rage Caleb, Toby, and I burst out laughing as loud as possible.

"This is so not funny you guys!" Hanna shouted.

"Don't worry, Han. My mom isn't mad about what you said, I could tell by her voice. She knows it's true and she's doing her best to make up for it. And she also knows that you speak your mind and she probably admires you for it." I assured her once I calmed down.

"And I'll break into your car and get the keys out so you don't have to freak out about that either." Caleb told her as he pulled her into his lap.

"Okay, you guys want to laugh at me fine. Then why don't we play a little game so I can have a chance to laugh at all of you." Hanna proposed with a mischievous smirk.

"What kind of game?" Toby asked curiously.

"Yeah, whatever it is, better not be a drinking game." I warned.

"This game has nothing to do with drinking. It's just going to be a simple game of Truth or Dare." Hanna replied smugly. "And first up is you, Spencer, truth or dare?"

"I know you have something up your sleeve so let's get it over with. Dare." I told her as I grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Okay, since you think it's so funny that your mom over heard me, I dare you to tell her what Caleb and I did on your nana's sofa. Only you're going to say that it was you and Toby and that you think that's where your little bundle of joy happened." Hanna stated with an evil smirk.

"No, no way, Hanna!" I shouted. "I can't do that; dare me to do something else."

"You told her about that? I thought we weren't going to say anything because we knew Spencer would kill us?" Caleb questioned Hanna in shock and definitely seemed nervous.

"Nope, a dare is a dare and you have to do it." Hanna said to me and then turned to Caleb. "I didn't tell her. I told Emily and she accidently told Spencer because she thought she already knew."

"Hanna, I can't tell her that because she already knows when and where the little bundle of joy happened."

"She does?" Now it was Toby's turn to be nervous.

"Yes, she does. Which means that Hanna's dare is invalid and I don't have to do it." I stated mimicking the smug look that Hanna had given me earlier.

"Okay fine, I dare you to tell us what the most irritating thing about Toby is." Hanna demanded.

"Oh, that's easy. He's the most stubborn person I have ever met." I replied.

"Excuse me?" Toby asked.

"It's not a bad thing." I told him trying to backpedal. "Sometimes I need someone who's almost as stubborn as I am to keep me focused or to talk me out of stupid decisions."

"You never make stupid decisions, Spence. Maybe not the smartest but never stupid." Toby assured me.

"Okay, let's keep things moving before you two become so cute that my pizza comes back up." Caleb said rolling his eyes.

"Dang it that was supposed to make you guys fight or something." Hanna complained as she refilled her drink.

"That was your intent, Hanna? Wow, it's nice to know your true colors." I said sarcastically.

"Usually I would never do such a thing, but the whole reason we're playing is so I can get payback for you guys laughing at me." She said as she sat back down. "Okay, Caleb, you're up."

* * *

The four of us spent the next hour together playing. And it was great to be doing something normal even though A was still around, Alison was getting out of hand, and I was pregnant. But thanks to my pregnancy I ate five slices over the course of an hour and Caleb only ate four.

"That's not fair. Hanna dared me to eat a whole bag of chips so that has to count as at least two slices of pizza." Caleb argued as he and Toby went to throw out the pizza boxes.

"Caleb, it was small bag like the type you eat with your lunch. Now, if it was a family size bag I'd cut you some slack. But it wasn't so just admit the fact that a pregnant woman ate more than you did." I argued back.

"Fine, you ate more than me. But you really are the most stubborn person in existence." He said and then went outside to get rid of the trash.

As soon as he and Toby were out the door Hanna and I started cracking up. And we only stopped when Hanna's phone beeped with a new text.

"Don't worry, Spence, it's just my mom." Hanna assured me before I could ask.

"Thank goodness, tonight has been great and I don't want A to ruin it." I said as I wiped down the counter.

"Well, A might not ruin our night but Alison certainly did." Hanna sighed.

"What did Alison do now?" Toby asked impatiently, at Alison not at us, as he and Caleb came back inside.

"My mom just texted me to say that she's taking Alison to the police. They think they found the guy that supposedly took her." Hanna told us.

"Great, now the cops are definitely going to figure out that we've been lying to them." I said as I angrily slammed one of the cabinet doors shut.

"I hate to say this, but there's nothing to do at this point but to sit and wait to see what Ali does." Caleb shrugged.

"We already know what she's going to do. The cops are going to ask her to identify the guy and when she can't they're going to suspect that she's been lying the whole time." Hanna told him with a 'duh' look.

"Since when has Alison ever done the obvious or admitted that she lied." Caleb questioned.

"You think that she'll lie and say that that is the guy?" I asked and it did seem like something she would do.

"I think that's exactly what she'll do. I mean it was probably A that set this guy up, because besides us who else knows the truth and Alison might be hoping that by letting the cops arrest this guy he'll lead us to A." Caleb stated.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good plan. Except for the fact that it's way too risky and could possibly put an innocent man in jail to cover up a fake story. But to Alison that probably doesn't even matter since she's done that before." I commented.

"So does this qualify as a good time to pull the plug with Ali?" Hanna asked.

"Definitely, I would say we do something tonight but we can't. The sooner the better applies to this case so I say tomorrow after school but no later than the end of the week." I stated.

"Well, I guess I should get home before my mom and Alison. And when they get back I'll keep an eye on her." Hanna said.

"That's a good idea. And see if you can get in touch with Emily and Aria. They need to know what's going on too." I told her giving her a hug.

"Okay, I'll try. See you tomorrow." Hanna agreed and then grabbed her stuff.

Toby and I followed them to their cars and waved to them as they pulled away. When we went back in I sighed as I plopped down on the sofa.

"Toby, could you stay tonight?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I will, Spence." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "Come on, let's go upstairs. You look exhausted and you need to relax because the doctor told you that you need to avoid stress for both you and our baby."

I usually would have argued but since he mentioned the baby I couldn't. So I nodded my head and then followed him upstairs. As soon as we were in my room I grabbed one of Toby's shirts from my growing collection and changed into in the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Toby sitting in the red chair in front my window. He looked over and saw me and then motioned for me come over and sat with him. It sort of reminded me of the afternoon before Ian almost killed me in the bell tower.

"That feels amazing." I hummed as Toby began to massage my shoulders as soon as I was sitting down.

"How do you feel now?" Toby asked a few minutes later.

"Great, I really needed that. If you weren't here I would probably lie awake for hours thinking and worrying."

"Well, I'm just trying to do whatever I can to help. Now, close your eyes, stop thinking and worrying, and get some sleep."

"Toby, we can't sleep in this chair all night." I argued a little.

"Spencer, I just told you not to worry. Just close your eyes and when you start to doze off I'll carry you over to the bed. Now, relax because its doctor's orders and I'm strictly enforcing them."

"You're going to make one hell of a law enforcement officer." I mumbled before closing my eyes.

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you guys enjoyed the last one because it got the most views in a while and a ton of reviews. Sadly I have both good and bad news. I'll give you the bad news first so that the good will hopefully cheer you up. After next chapter I will be putting this story on hiatus :( So so sorry you guys but I promise that I won't abandon it because I really want to finish for you. I'm not sure how long but I will start updating again as soon as I can.

Okay so I know you probably want to throw tomatoes and scream at me but there is good news. I have another story and I know the entire plot and have about a dozen chapters written already. I haven't decided on a title but it is a Spoby story and I'll probably post it the first week in February. So if you're not too mad at me to review I'd really appreciate it *crossing fingers* and I could use some ideas for a story title. Thanks you guys for reading and enjoy tonight's episode.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay everyone, here's the last chapter for awhile. Once again I'm really sorry about this. But I hope the fact that this chapter is ALL Spoby makes up for it a little bit. This chapter has a lot of fluff and has little to do with an episode but I hope you still enjoy it. And at some point next week I'll post my new story but I'll say more about that after the chapter. And I want to say thank you SO much to for the 90+ reviews, 25 favorites, 48 followers, and the thousands of views this story has gotten. I never would have imagined all this. Now enough of me, go and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I flipped the page and smiled to myself thinking that I had finished the chapter. But when I realized that I had accidently skipped three pages I groaned and slammed the book shut.

"Did you find another discrepancy in the textbook, Spence?" Toby teased as I tossed the book onto his coffee table.

"No, I thought I had finished but then I noticed that I skipped some pages that were sticking together." I sighed as I rubbed my temples.

"Something tells me that your homework isn't the only thing you're upset about." Toby stated as he sat next to me.

"It's not; it's everything that's happened in the last forty-eight hours."

Yesterday morning Hanna told me that she had talked to Emily and Aria and they weren't sure if we should cut the cord with Alison. But last night Hanna went spying with Mona and together found out that Alison identified the guy to Tanner just as Holbrook let him go. After that Emily and Aria came on board with us and all four of us went right over to the police to tell them the truth. But of course A ruined that and we weren't able to go through with it. Now, the girls and I wondered if Alison was A.

"Hey, I know things are crazy and you have a lot on your mind, but you need to relax."

"But I can't, I don't know how to anymore. Everything is just so messed up."

"Well, let's do or talk about something that isn't messed up." He suggested. "We could look at the book of baby names that Melissa gave you before she took off."

That was another thing that was bothering me. Melissa, who has been acting like her old self ever since Alison came back, took off for the airport with Taylor and we don't know where she went or why.

"That's a good idea, I'll go grab it." I nodded as I go up to get it from our bedroom.

While I was in the bedroom I heard a knock on the door and Toby answered it. When I came back into his living room area I saw him staring at a package.

"Who was at the door?" I asked as I sat down and opened the book.

"It was your mom. She said she was on her way to a meeting but wanted to drop this off for you. It came in the mail today and it's from Melissa." He replied as he sat next to me and gave me the package.

"I'll open it later. It's probably something that'll only stress me out or worry me so let's look at the book for now." I said as I placed the package on the table next to my textbook.

"Wow, that's a lot of names." Toby commented as he flipped through the pages. "Where should we start?"

"I think we should start with the boy names because my guess is that's what we're going have."

"Then that's where we'll start because you're usually right. But I wouldn't say that in front of Hanna if I were you." He warned.

"I don't care what Hanna thinks because she's going to love the baby no matter what gender it is." I shrugged. "What do you think we're going to have?"

"I'm just happy that we're having a baby, Spence, and I'll love our baby so much regardless of the gender. But it would be nice to have a boy, that way we could have our newborn with a six-pack."

"I wouldn't say that in front of Hanna if I were you." I teased and Toby and I both laughed a little.

"So, if it's a boy we're definitely choosing the name Jason, right?" Toby clarified.

"Yes, and it could be either a first or middle name." I stated as I flipped to the boy section of the book.

"Do you want to look up what Jason means? Maybe that will give us some ideas to go off of." He suggested and I nodded as I flipped to the J section.

"Okay, I found it. The name Jason is of Greek origin and means; healer." I stated. "And I already know that the name Charlotte means free and is of French origin."

"I like that Charlotte means free because that's exactly what both of us want for this baby. Are there any boy names that mean free or something similar?"

"Let's find out. In the back of the book there's an index of meanings." I said as I flipped to the last couple of pages. "Charles, Carlos, and Franklin mean free man."

"I don't think any of those are what we're looking for." He said skeptically.

"Me neither, what are some other meanings that we can try?"

"I don't know, but I want the name to be as special and important as our baby is. I want our baby to have a name that fits and shows that we put a lot of thought into it"

"I do too." I nodded in agreement. "Uh, Darrell means beloved and dear."

"That's sounds similar to Darren as in Darren Wilden." Toby said shaking his head.

"It does, but I like the meaning."

"So do I and the book says, that Lowell means the same thing." He suggested.

"Noel." We both stated at the same time.

"Yeah, that sounds way too close Noel and I don't want to think of Noel Kahn every time I say the baby's name." I commented as I continued to search. "Hey, it says here that Marion means beloved and that it could be both a girl's name and a boy's."

"I don't know about that, Spence. I want to honor my mom somehow and have our baby know about her but I don't know if naming the baby after her is the way to do it." He shrugged. "Plus, I think naming a boy Marion will make him get teased for life."

"You're probably right, but if you want we could still consider it for a girl's name." I suggested and Toby nodded. "How do you think your mom would feel if she was around and knew that we were having a baby so young?"

"I think she would be happy for us and supportive. She would say that I was growing up so fast and that she missed having a little one around. Then my dad would say 'That's what grandkids are for.' And that she should enjoy what they had now because soon they'd be old and gray with toddlers running around and showing off the things they learned in school and the treasures they'd made."

"Somehow I can't picture your dad talking like that." I joked quietly knowing that it must have been hard for Toby to say what he did.

"He wasn't always the way he is now. He used to be fun and would play baseball with me in the backyard, and he would take my mom out to dinner just the two of them. But things changed when my mom got sick, I guess he just gave up. He acts like he doesn't care but I know the whole situation, especially her death, was really hard on him."

"That's sounds nice; sometimes I wish I had a childhood like that. Where my parents did stuff together that wasn't work related and we did stuff as a family that wasn't just for the perfect appearances or school related."

"I think both my parents and yours made mistakes, and I know that we'll make plenty of our own…"

"Oh, I know we will. This baby is probably going to hate us when it's a teenager." I sighed and leaned my head against the back of the couch.

"Hopefully we won't be that bad, but let's agree not to make the same mistakes our parents did. I want so much for this baby, things that you and I never got. I just don't want to fail as a parent."

"We're not going to fail, Toby. And you'll probably end up winning a dad of the year award one day. As already stated, we'll make mistakes but we'll learn from them, and hopefully we'll finally get something right."

"I love you so much, Spencer." Toby said smiling as he leaned in to kiss me.

"And we both love you, Tobes." I replied as I pulled away from the kiss needing air.

"So, what other names should we look up?"

"Well, when you were talking about your parents you said that they would have toddlers running around showing them the treasures they made. Also I've heard people say that grandchildren were like little treasures from above. And I looked it up and the name Jasper means treasurer."

"I like that name and the thought behind it."

"I do too. But wait, Jasper sounds similar to Jason. Does Jasper Jason or Jason Jasper sound good together?" I asked suddenly unsure of the pairing.

"They do sound a lot alike and it could be a bit of a tongue twister." He agreed. "How about we'll think about it more if we can't come up with anything else? What's something else that you think of when you hear the word treasure?"

"Um, valuable, gold, jewelry, expensive, silver, gems, priceless," I rattled off.

"That's it!" Toby said with excitement as he grabbed the book from my lap.

"What is?" I questioned totally confused.

"Okay, there are two names and they both mean priceless, Anthony and Anton." He stated but I was still confused.

"I'm sort of lost, Toby."

"Spence, this baby means so much to us, right? We'll do whatever we have to; to make sure the baby is safe, and we wouldn't trade this for the world, right? Isn't that exactly what priceless means? That this baby, and us becoming a family, is worth more than anything else. Our baby is priceless and there's nothing as valuable as this gift, this little treasure from above."

"You amaze me, Toby Cavanaugh." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him feeling so lucky to have found someone who cares so much. "And you are absolutely right, there's nothing in the world as special and priceless as our baby."

"So, what's it going to be, Anthony or Anton?"

"If we have a boy, I want the name to be Jason Anthony Cavanaugh." I stated with the biggest smile ever on my face.

"Cavanaugh?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it some and this is what I want. My family is falling apart because my parents are getting a divorce and Melissa is who knows where. I've never fit in with the way the Hastings family works and I know you have little to do with your dad and his family. But you and I are starting a new family together. And if I'm going to start over I want to restart as part of the Cavanaugh family because when I'm with you I feel like I belong."

"You amaze me, Spencer." Toby smiled with a look of wonder and love. "And if we have I boy, I can't wait to introduce Jason Anthony Cavanaugh to everyone."

* * *

"Hey, did you ever open that package from Melissa?" Toby asked as he washed the dishes from dinner while I put the leftovers in his fridge.

"No, I forgot about it actually. I'll go open it right now." I replied and headed towards the couch.

I opened up the package and inside was a flash drive from Melissa's digital camera. I turned on my laptop and inserted the flash drive. The video player popped up and Melissa appeared on screen.

"What is that, Spence?" Toby asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't know, it looks like Melissa decided to give me a little going away video." I shrugged and then pressed play.

Melissa stared straight into the camera and started speaking to me. She said that she was leaving Rosewood for good because of something she had done. She had wanted to tell me but she didn't know how, but now I had to know and this was the only way she could tell me.

The night Alison disappeared she found a blonde girl dressed like Alison lying dead on the ground. She thought that I had done it on accident and decided to cover things up. Before she could come up with a plan, Ian came walking through the yard. Ian decided that the best thing to do was to hide the girl where the DiLaurentis' were putting in a gazebo. Neither of them actually looked at the girl's face but they thought for sure that it was Alison. Ian buried the girl and Melissa stood guard to make sure no one saw them. Afterwards they agreed that they would never tell anyone what they did or mention that night again.

She said that she had no idea that the girl was still breathing or that it wasn't Alison. All she could think about was keeping me safe. But now she knew what she had done and that she needed to leave Rosewood for good because she didn't want to go to jail and leave Taylor without a mother. She ended the video by apologizing, telling me that she loved me even though she sometimes did a crap job of showing it, and wishing Toby and I good luck raising our baby.

I thought it was over but then Melissa added something as an afterthought. She said to tell mom and dad that she was sorry for any part that she played in their divorce. One of the secrets that dad kept from mom was that he knew about what she and Ian had done. And since the reason mom was leaving dad was because of his secrets she felt guilty. Then she said that she told me everything she had wanted to, said goodbye, and ended the video for real.

"So much makes sense now." I mumbled as I wiped a few tears from my eyes. "This is the reason why Melissa got defensive when I accused Ian of killing Alison. And for the things Ian said when he tried to push me off the bell tower. This is my fault, if I hadn't been so stupid that summer. Melissa wouldn't have needed to protect me, Ian wouldn't have gotten involved and might still be alive, Taylor would have her father and wouldn't have parents that accidently killed someone, and the girl in Alison's grave might not have died."

"Spencer, you can't blame yourself for any of this." Toby comforted me as he turned off my laptop. "Ian was the one that decided to bury the girl. And this might sound horrible, but do you really think that Taylor would benefit from having Ian as a father if he were alive?"

"She probably wouldn't. But her father's dead because of something he thought I did, and her step-father isn't around because Melissa is who knows where. Tell me that you wouldn't feel a little guilty."

"Ian made a hasty decision doing what he did. He should have checked to see if she was still breathing. It's not your fault that his careless decision cost someone their life. And it's not Melissa's fault either because was probably too worried to be thinking straight." He stated. "I'm sorry that all this stuff happened, but you can't go around carrying the guilt when it wasn't your fault, Spence. You're carrying our baby and that's more than enough."

"Toby, why do you put up with me and all the drama in my life?" I asked him as I grabbed a tissue from the coffee table to dry my eyes.

"It's because you and our baby are my life, Spence. So whatever you're going through, I'll go through with you. And before you say that I'd be better off if I stayed away from you I'm going to say something first. I am exactly where I need to be." He answered as he took the tissue and wiped my tears away.

"What did I do to get to be with someone as amazing as you?"

"I ask myself that same thing every day." Toby said as he leaned in and captured my lips with his.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up to go to bathroom. Afterwards I quietly went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I headed back towards the bedroom ready to curl back up in Toby's arms when I saw my laptop sitting on the coffee table. I turned it on and played the video again except I skipped to the first ending and hit pause.

"I know you did, Mel, because I love you too even if I did a crap job of showing it as well. And I'm sorry for the way that I treated you and Ian, and also for the mess that you're in now. But I want to say thank you for always looking out for me even if it means putting yourself at risk." I whispered.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm going to miss you, Mel. And I'm going to miss Taylor too. I hope you come back one day because I want my baby to meet its Aunt Melissa. Speaking of my baby, thanks for wishing us good luck because we're going to need it. And good luck to you too wherever you are, Mel."

"What am I doing?" I asked myself as I shook my head. "I'm going crazy sitting here talking to a laptop screen. Melissa is never going to know what I just said, or how much I really care about her because I can't remember ever telling her when she was around."

"She knows, Spence, she knows." Toby told me as he came from out of nowhere and sat beside me. "Trust me, she knows."

* * *

Wow, I hope you enjoyed this. I just couldn't have Melissa be the one to bury Bethany so I made Ian do it. What do you think of the baby name? Even though they've chosen a boy one doesn't mean that's what they're going to have because I still haven't decided yet.

So about the new story, I've decided to call it "Back to Me" and thank you to those who helped me decide. It is a Spoby story of course and Jason plays a big part as Spencer's big brother. And neither Ali or A will be a part of it. I'll PM a better summary and some more details to anyone that reviews this chapter. Thanks again you guys for reading and I hope to start updating this story again as soon as I can!


End file.
